


Broken Voice

by Tsubaki94



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship, Gen, High School, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Modern Era, One person perspective, Orphans, Panic Attacks, Trauma, add, the system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: Alexander knew he didn't have much chance of finding a home, he was 16 and a trouble kid.  Well it wasn't his fault that he spoke his opinion, wasn't his fault people didn't like it when he told them the truth.When his social worker managed to get him one last chance Alexander is determined to make it work, but prepares himself for the likelihood that it don't,  why should it, it hasn't worked yet.





	1. Last Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not yet finished, but I'm giving you all this little taste of what to come in celibratio of my birthday.  
> Seeing as this is still a work in progress feel free to give me sugestions I'm all ears

”You are his last chance sir, the last family to take him sent him back after one month.” Said the social worker her voice high pitched and desperate. The pause that followed was filled with supersed fear. ”No sir…well it’s not really his fault.” The next pause was heavier filling with everything unsaid. “He talks a lot and I guess he isn’t afraid to share his opinion.” Another pause. “No sir, he’s rather to smart for his own good.” Again, there was a pause and if the social worker didn’t feel the tension grow her charge did. “Alexander Hamilton sir.”

Said person was sitting outside the flimsy office door listening to the conversation that would decide his future. “We believe he’s 16 sir.” Pause, the person on the other end of the line was asking a question and Alexander’s stomach twisted. He was to old, it was the younger foster kids who found homes easily, his chance hade come and gone. “His papers were lost in the same hurricane that orphaned him.”

“That’s a lie, I was an orphan before the hurricane destroyed everything.” Whispered Alexander to himself. He had his knees drawn up to let him rest his jaw on them his right-hand fiddling with the thin bracelet on his left wrist.

The social worker spoke again. “Around 29 homes, the last few couldn’t handle him. It’s not because he’s a troubled maker sir.” She hurriedly added. “He has a strong moral compass which sometimes leads him in to trouble.”

That almost made Alexander laugh. If he’d had half as strong feeling of what was morale wrong he wouldn’t have stayed at half the houses for as long as he had, he wouldn’t have taken the abuse and hidden it from the people who could help. “If there’s a reason I’m so fucked up as I am it’s because I believe them when they told me it’s my fault.” His right thumb moved over the smooth seashell on the braided bracelet. “It’s always my fault everything goes south.” He whispered.

“Sir I believe if you meet with him you would understand why I believe you could take care of him. He is kind and gentle, and after all he’s been through he still fights for a place where he can belong.” Alexander swallowed. He had stopped fighting when he was kicked out after having done nothing wrong, he simply was wrong, he couldn’t do something as simple as behave and accept things like they were. “Sir he is mostly independent, if it wasn’t for the fact that the last house gave him back to us I think he would have run away on his own and have been fine.”

That was almost the truth, he had run away only he’d been stupid enough to go to the buss terminal where the foster father was waiting for him. The week that followed the escape attempt was brutal and he still had nightmares about it. “Alexander has been here for almost two months, he tends to study by himself, but he loves school, you can’t keep him from learning.” If they only knew, there was nothing better than to learn something in a book and then get to use that knowledge in real life. Alexandra could spend hours in books forgetting the outside world.

The worst part was coming back to reality afterwards. There was no clarity in the real world, no simple explication to why things happened, to why people acted the way they did.

“Yes sir, he knows sir, please give him a shot at a real life outside the system.” It sounded like this was going to be another No. It would be like the hundred that month, if Alexander was counting which he wasn’t and it was probably the thirteenth foster home they’d called, the other homes were scratched of the list because he wouldn’t fit in. “4pm probably it’s a long way to drive.”

Alexander frowned at that. Had this family actually said they’d take him? Him? The loud mouth, bastard immigrant, orphan with a track record for screwing things up. His fingers moved faster over the bracelet slowing down at the seashell. He knew no one wanted him, he knew that the only reason the last houses had taken him was because they thought they could sett him straight, that they could break him and mold him. But it was going to take something even stronger than the forces of nature to break him. He knew that it would, a hurricane couldn’t stop him from speaking or reading, quiet the opposite. The destruction of the only place he’d ever called home had made him determine to get a new life.

Taking a deep breath as his thumb moved over the shell Alexander stared up at an old poster hanging outside the office. “In New York you can be a new man.” He read outloud spitting at the hypocrisy. He had been in foster care in New York and his old life had still followed him. “I am Alexander Hamilton, a bastard, orphan, immigrants and that’s all. Can’t be anything better, I wasn’t meant to be anything else.”

The sound of the call ending on the other side of the door made Alexander wrap his arms around his legs and burry his face in his knees. He couldn’t hope, couldn’t let himself think for one moment that he was getting out of the mid way house he’d been living in for the last month and a half. If he let himself believe he was getting another shoot and it turned out that he wasn’t it was going to feel so much worse.

Time seemed to slow down in that silence, the slow tick of the old clock sound like another door slamming close in his face. He was stuck in limbo, unable to break out.

Unwilling even, there was nothing left for him in the world out there, there was nothing he could do, why even bother. Why bother other people with your misery. They will never accept you, not even your own family could.

Shaking his head Alexander glared at the poster. “I want to be happy, I want to belong. I did once why can’t I again? There is a lot of people who’ve found a place to belong at? It’s because I can’t shut up, isn’t it. Because I know I can survive worse. I don’t belong in a happy house I never did. Ma wasn’t happy, she never smiled after pa left. Well it’s not like I remember him still hate him for leaving thou. Still hate him for abandoning ma, she needed him she needed his help. She’d probably been alive right now if pa was around.” Alexander keep muttering to himself filling the pressing silence, keeping it from invading his thoughts, from pressing down on him and remind him of everything bad that happened in the silence.

The door to the office opened and Alexander scrambled to his feet’s afraid to be on the ground when he’d been caught evesdropping. His social worker gave him a tired smile.

“You know it’s not nice listening in to other’s conversations.” She sighed looking as tired as Alexander felt.

“You were talking about me, I have the right to know what you are telling people, at least when it’s about me.” He blurted out backing up against the wall with the poster biting his lip to keep himself from saying anything he’d regret.

Leaning against the doorframe the woman nodded. “Then you heard that you are leaving in the morning?” Alexander nodded stopping himself from voicing his opinion, he wanted to know why she keep calling the man on the other end of the line sir when she’d called everyone else Mr. The social worker relaxed a bit, “Go and pack your things and try and get some sleep.”

“I’ll try but it’s not going to happen.” Agreed Alexander hurrying of towards the room he currently shared with four other foster kids.

He ignored the glances and angry glares the other kids were giving him. Having gotten in to more than one argument with most of them hadn’t made him popular, it had left him without friend. Whenever a new kid arrived the others told them to say away from him, that he wasn’t worth having as a friend and Alexander didn’t care. He had been moved around so much, had had to leave so many new friends and lovers over and over again that making no friends was better than having to cut contact with the ones he got.

Mostly the teens he shared a room with had stayed there just as long as him if not longer and they had all started decorating their area with there own things, making it a bit homelier for them. Alexander had everything he owned in his backpack, the only thing personal in it was the few books he owned and his journal. The other teens ignored him as he picked up his backpack and curled up with it on his bed. They had long since learned that starting a conversation with him was like starting a debate and Alexander always won in a debate with people his own age.

Taking out his journal Alexander flipped through the pages until he stopped at a blank page. Digging out a pen from the bag he glanced at the other kids in the room. They were ignoring him which meant that they weren’t going to jump him and he could relax a bit. Looking down at the empty silent page Alexander took a deep breath and started writing:

 _Sunday October 8 2017. Day 56 on the dumping ground_.

 _I hope I never return to this place. I know I will be back here or some similar place soon enough. I could hear how my social worker had to convince the new family to take me in, they don’t want me, bet I’ll be back in a month. It took the last home five days to realize I was no good, this one already knows I’m trouble, she said as much_.

He stopped for a moment thinking over what he’d just written and then continued.

_I don’t know what the name of the family is yet but she called him Sir, if that’s because he deserves respect or demands it I don’t know. Last person to demand to be called sir didn’t deserve any respect, if this man is the same I’ll just leave and make it on my own. I am not going to be beaten down again-._

The call for lights out drew a sigh from Alexander who closed his journal, the other kids in the room couldn’t sleep with the lights on and Alexander couldn’t even use a flashlight without annoying one of them.

Putting down his backpack on the floor he lay down on the bed, one of the others turned off the light but they didn’t stop their hushed conversation. Alexander didn’t mind hearing the others whisper until they fell asleep, he liked it that way, always some noise that filled the silence, stopping it from pressing in on him.

It was when the others fell silent that Alexander reached for the braided bracelet and filled the silence with his own muttered thoughts.


	2. The Washington house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this story on the 26th each month, partly because the chapters a longer than my other stories and partly because I want to finish that fic as well. (And lets not forget the master thiesis I have to write for school)  
> Anyways I want this story to come out so I'm puting it out here before it's finished.

“…”

“Alex…”

“Alexander.” Blinking his eyes open Alexander sat up a bit straighter. “We are almost there.” Said his social worker beside him.

Blinking around in the bright car Alexander yawned “Where are we?” he asked. They had left the halfway house before the sun had even risen and Alexander had tried to keep track of where they were going. But after they’d stopped for brunch at an old diner Alexander’s eyes had grown heavy and he fell asleep to the sound of the Disney song _You’re welcome_ from Moana.

“We passed Detroit an hour ago.” Said the woman leaving it to Alexander to figure out where they might be. From what Alexander could remember from his geography classes he must be in Michigan, or in Canada which wasn’t likely.

Rubbing his eyes Alexander looked out the window staring at the passing suburb. The buildings were nice, not white picket fence and large house nice. They were American dream nice, huge mansions with high walls, hedges or fences enclosing the perfect gardens and houses that ether looked like something out of an architect’s head or a history book, rote iron gates closing of access to every driveway, that in them self was intimidating enough to turn people away before they reached the house.

Everything was framed in autumn colors, the leaves shifting from a deep green to a sunset orange. “Who the fuck are you taking me to?” Breathed Alexander feeling the nervous butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

“Language Alexander.” Sighed the social worker.

Rolling his eyes Alexander turned to her. “Right, whom the fuck are you taking me to. People that have houses like this don’t want a kid like me. To them I am nothing but filth they stepped in. People who live here has their own perfect little families and their perfect little lives. If they want a foster kid it’s suppose to be someone young, cute and bright that they can show of, letting people know that they care about us when they don’t. It’s people like these that fuck the most kids up because they either spoils them or make it impossible for them to become their own person-“

“Do you want me to answer your question?” Asked the social work cutting Alexander’s ranting short. He realized what he had done and his stomach twisted. Biting his lip Alexander nodded staring down at his feet’s. The social worker sighed “It’s alright I know you blurt out everything you’re thinking when you are nervous.” She shoot one of the huge mansions a look as they past. “It’s understandable.”

Glancing up at her Alexander could see she was thinking for a moment before she spoke. “George and Martha Washington are good people Alexander, they are not like the others you’ve been placed at.”

“Why not send me here sooner then?” Asked Alexander before he could stop himself.

Shooting him a tired look the woman returned her attention to the road ahead. “They already have two foster children living with them who are just as much a handful that you are. The youngest is probably your age and the other is one year older. Please try and get along with them.”

“I’ll try.” Grumbled Alexander. He didn’t get along with people and they tended not to get along with him. The foster homes where he’d been the only kid had been the ones to work out the longest, but they were also the worse houses he’d lived in.

“I managed to get Mr Washington to agree to take you on, you should be grateful to him, he didn’t want more than two wards at a time.” Continued the woman looking closer at the numbers by the gates.

“As long as he doesn’t rub it in my face.” Yawned Alexander wishing he’d gotten some more rest before having to focus on learning new rules and acting like a normal nice kid. _If they tell me to shut up and go to my room within the first week I’m running away._ He thought watching a huge tree come in to view towering over everything.

“Will you at least try to act like you’ve got manners. If you drop comments like that you are going to get in trouble before you know it.” She slowed down the car and turned in on the circular driveway of an old house surrounded by huge old trees the tallest of which Alexander had already seen tower over everything.

“Fuck me.” Breathed Alexander staring at the white house with it’s shiny white porch, flowering rose bushes, sparkling windows and tower. His gaze dropped to the garden that looked like there was at least one gardener working for the Washington’s. There was a sort of softness to the well-kept hedges and bushes, the grass was freshly cut and leaves from the large trees were already littering the ground.

“Language.” Sighed the social worker pulling up to the house where she set the car in park before turning it off. The two listened to engine tick as it cooled down and Alexander felt sick. He had no idea who the Washington where, he had no idea who the other kids were. He didn’t even know where he was apart from an hour from Detroit.

His right hand found the bracelet and he rubbed his thumb over the smooth shell. “You ready?” Asked his social worker taking of her seat belt and opening her door.

“No.” Said Alexander in a small voice. He didn’t want to start over again, he couldn’t get his hopes up that this was going to be that one place where he would find a home. He couldn’t make friends here thinking they were going to accept him only to have them stabbing him in the back or leaving them when it turned out he wasn’t going to stay.

The passenger door opened and Alexander almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden feeling of being exposed to the world. “Come on, we don’t have all day.” Said the social worker gesturing to him to get out.

Slowly Alexander unbuckled the belt, grabbed his backpack and slid out of the car. There was a chill in the air and he shivered. “Why does it have to be so cold.” He complained closing the door behind him and followed the social worker.

She rolled her eyes at him. “This is nothing, it’s actually pretty normal for this time of year, you’ll love the winter thou, its snows a lot here.” Alexander didn’t mention that he had seen snow before and hated it with ample reasons, they walked up to the front door. The social worker rang the bell and Alexander heard it echo through the house.

Taking a deep breath Alexander found himself admiring the stained-glass window in the heavy oak door. It formed a rose and under it was a word written, _la liberaté_. “Freedom?” said Alexander translating the French word. He turned to the social worker to ask her if the word had any significance when the door opened.

The young black teen standing in the door couldn’t have been much older than Alexander himself. He had high cheekbones and half lidded eyes, his hair was cut short and he was wearing a pare of soft pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt with a golden logo Alexander didn’t recognize. “You are early.” He said looking at the social worker, Alexander found himself drawing back to stand behind the woman.

“There wasn’t much traffic.” Smiled the social worker. “How are you doing Burr? Any reason you aren’t in school?” Alexander watched the other teen as he returned the woman’s smile with one of his own.

“Got a cold.” He sniffed. “George will be home in a moment he had to stop by the school.” Burr’s eyes flicked down to Alexander before he stepped to the side. “You can come in and wait for him, I was just about to make some tea, would you like some?”

 _Isn’t he awfully polite._ Thought Alexander as the social worker accepted Burr’s offer and dragged him in with her. Keeping his eyes on the other teenager Alexander followed the two in to the kitchen trying to keep the social worker between himself and Burr. “Please have a seat.” Smiled the other teen waving at four bar stools at a kitchen island.

Sitting down beside his social worker Alexander made sure that he was mostly hidden behind her. “Why is Mr Washington at the school?” asked the woman trying to sit so she didn’t obscure Alexander.

Filling the kettle at the sink Burr shrugged. “Probably Laf who got in to trouble again.” He turned his face away and coughed. Turning off the tap Burr cleared his throat. “Sorry about that.” He said putting the kettle on shooting Alexander a quick look before turning to the cupboards taking out three mugs.

“Gilbert de Lafayette is the other boy living here.” Explained the social worker to Alexander who still had his gaze fixed on Burr. He didn’t know what it was but the other boy seemed to nice to be true, no kid in the system was polite like him or smiled so easily for that matter. “How is school going for you Aaron?” asked the woman trying to start of an easy conversation.

Alexander would have missed the flicker in the other teens eye’s if he hadn’t been watching him so closely. “As well as can be expected, the new homeroom teacher is interesting, and the school is hosting a fall formal at the end of the month.” Said Burr taking out three bags of English breakfast tea dropping one in each mug. “You want sugar or milk?” he asked glancing at Alexander.

Holding the others gaze Alexander tilted his head. Burr hadn’t actually answered the woman’s question, he had told her about things related to the school but nothing about how it was going for him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, Burr knew how to use his words. “Both.” Said Alexander.

Burr’s light smile spread. “It speaks.” He said turning to the fridge taking out the milk.

“Of course, I speak, I’m not a mute. And I’m a he.” Retorted Alexander before he could stop himself. He drew back as soon as he had trying to hide from Burr’s gaze behind the social worker a lump forming in his throat. He had done it again, he had opened his mouth and spoken without thinking. It was how all his arguments started and how he always ended up with no friends.

The smile that played over Burr’s lips was different to the sneers the other kids gave him, it was thoughtful. “I don’t suppose you have a name I could call you then?” asked Burr putting the milk on the island together with the mugs before turning to another cupboard.

“Isn’t you supposed to introduce yourself before asking for someone else’s name?” Grumbled Alexander getting an exasperated eyeroll from his social worker.

Stopping for a moment with his hand on the sugar bowl Burr looked back at Alexander before he took out the bowl placing it on the island as well. “Aaron Burr, nice to meet you…” he held out his hand for Alexander to shake.

Regarding the offered hand and it’s owner for a moment Alexander slowly took it. He’d shaken many peoples hands over the years, some tried to test his strength with the gesture, other tried to prove their power over him. There had been the ones who looked like they wanted to wash their hands with rubbing alcohol after wards and the ones who had tried to make the simple handshake in to something more than it was. Burr didn’t try and crush his hand or try and not touch him, he simply gripped Alexander’s hand and gave him a pleasant smile. “Alexander Hamilton, my friends called me Alexander, what you want to be called?”

“Burr please, only my social worker, Martha and George calls me Aaron.” He said pressing Alexanders hand before letting go of him and turning to the boiling water. Turning off the stove he poured the water in to the mugs.

“Thank you.” Said the social worker taking her mug and stirring the water with the teabag. Alexander wrapped his own hands around his mug and stared down in the liquid as the tealeaves slowly colored it brown. “Have you managed to make any friends since the last time I was here?” Asked the woman lifting her tea to her lips blowing gently on it.

Letting out a thoughtful hum, Burr sipped his own tea adding sugar to it. “I have some friend if that’s what you want to know.” He said and Alexander got the distinctive feeling Burr didn’t have many friends. Which was odd he seemed like the kind of person who would make friends easily.

The social worker was about to say something else when they heard the front door open and someone talking. They all turned listening and at first Alexander thought the other person was just shouting nonsense words before he recognized the language. “Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a décidé de me jeter un coup de poing, je n'ai rien fait de mal, tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est que s'il avait peur de ce qui est naturel, il ne le ferait jamais dans la vraie vie. Je n'ai pas demandé à John de me défendre et je n'ai pas dit à Hercule de le frapper. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il s'en sorte pendant que nous sommes punis!”

“English Gilbert.” Sighed a man who had a deep voice. Alexander shrunk back behind the social worker feeling the butterflies in his stomach start up again.

“Non there is not enough words in one tongue for me to express my frustrations. I will go to my room and talk with my friends about this injustice. Suspension pour être la cause d'un combat est tout simplement scandaleux!” The rest of the house heard the angry Frenchman storm up the stairs mixing English with French as he put words to his feelings.

“If you are wondering who the angry Frenchman was, he’s called Lafayette, you’ll want to ask him for his full name I can’t pronounce them right.” Said Burr sipping his tea, that pleasant smile playing over his lips as they heard a door slam close somewhere in the house.

There was a low sigh coming from the hall where the man still stood. “Aaron!?” He called.

“Kitchen.” Answered Burr before turning away as he coughed.

Alexander heard the heavy footsteps walk towards the kitchen and the lump in his throat threatened to stop his breathing. “I saw the car outside is the social worker here?” Asked the man coming in to the kitchen.

“See for yourself sir.” Said Burr the smile curling his lips. Alexander stared at the other teen wondering, not for the first time, if this man was forcing all his charges to call him sir. Burr didn’t seemed like the person that showed respect to people who didn’t deserve it, besides hadn’t he just sounded a bit rude. Was adding the sir at the end his way of making up for it.

“I am sorry I was late.” Said the man walking up to the social worker who stood to greet him. “I hope the drive wasn’t to long.” He said shaking the woman’s hand. Alexander did his best to stay obscured behind her without getting up from his seat.

“Long enough that I’ll have to leave soon if I want to be home at a reasonable time.” She smiled before letting go of the man’s hand. She stepped to the side exposing Alexander. “This is the boy I was talking about, Alexander introduce yourself.”

Swallowing Alexander slid off the stool and looked up at the man. He was tall, dark skinned, broad chested. He wore jeans and a dark flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows showing of the strong arms and large hands. Soft brown eyes were set in a round faced with a square jaw. He could have held his head up high and stare down at Alexander with disgust like so many other foster families he’d meet had, only this man looked straight at Alexander as if they were equals.

For once in his life Alexander didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. The man gave him a soft smile. “Hallo I’m George Washington, it’s nice to meet you.” He said offering his hand for Alexander to shake.

Gingerly taking the offered hand Alexander was surprised by the hard, callused but at the same time gentle grip. “Alexander Hamilton.” Said Alexander in a small voice letting go of the mans hand to stare at the harden skin at the palms.

George smiled at Alexander. “I tend to do some garden and home renovation projects on my free time, it leaves a different mark on a mans hands than a pencil does.” Explained the man and Alexander’s exploring fingers stopped at the callous halfway up his index finger. He had seen that mark before, on hard faced men who were mean and strict when sober and abusive and dangerous when drunk.

The social worker cleared her throat. “Anyhow, I faxed you the paperwork yesterday sir, did you have a chance to look them over?” She asked, and Alexander let go of the mans hand stepping back in to the woman’s shadow. If he was right, which he often were, Mr George Washington was a dangerous man and he would have to be on his toes around him.

“I’ve got them in my office.” Said George sending Alexander a quick smile before he turned to Burr who had been watching the whole interaction sipping his tea. “Aaron would you show Alexander around?” he asked. The other teen nodded. “Well then, if you would follow me ma-am.” He gestured for the social worker to follow him out of the kitchen.

Once the two adults had left Alexander found himself spinning the bracelet on his left wrist, rubbing the smooth shell and taking slow nervous breaths. “George is a nice man, you don’t have to worry about him.” Said Burr. He was leaning against the counter watching Alexander with open interest. “He won’t hit you if that’s what you are afraid off.”

“In my experience they all do eventually, even if they don’t mean it.” Breathed Alexander his eyes returning to the tea mug he hadn’t touched.

“How many homes?” asked Burr in the same way a person might ask about the weather. Alexander took the mug adding milk to it, giving himself something to do while trying to come up with an answer.

“Enough to know.” He finally muttered rolling the mug between his cold hands. He honestly didn’t know how many foster houses he’d been in or if he should count living with his cousin and later his mom’s landlady as foster homes. If so he could count the short time with the landlady among the better homes and the year living with his cousin among the worse.

“Bet you lost track.” Said Burr lifting his mug to his lips. Alexander glared at him, so what if he lost count after eleven or thirteen houses, they were all the same after the first seven didn’t work out, there was always rules that no one could keep and punishment that sometimes didn’t even have a logical reason for being dealt out. “I lost track after eight homes.” Said Burr stopping Alexanders train of thoughts.

“How long have you been in the system?” Asked Alexander curious as to how someone who clearly had good people skills had ended up being moved from eight foster homes.

“About seven years. I’ve lived here for almost a year now but this place is not like the others, so I don’t count it as part of the system.” Said Burr finishing his tea. “You can bring that with you while I show you around.” He nodded at Alexander’s tea.

Giving the other guy a grateful nod Alexander sipped at the tea. “Well starting off, this is the kitchen, you are free to eat whenever you are hungry. Martha makes dinner every night around six.” Burr gave Alexander a moment to take in the large kitchen. It looked new and modern, cooking herbs and greens hung in the bright windows, white cupboards were contrasted with the dark green marble counter tops and hard sandstone floor. There was no kitchen table and Alexander wondered if the eat by the island or if there were rooms designated for eating.

As if Burr had read his thoughts he continued by nodding in the direction of a glass door that stood open. “That’s the breakfast nock.” He waved at Alexander to follow him through the door in to a bright room with windows on three sides and a built-in couch taking up two walls around the round table in the center with two chairs. There was a tiny stove in the opposite corner and looking back Alexander realized that the room was an addition to the original house the façade showing on the last wall. “George likes to keep busy. Laf said he built this two years ago because Martha mentioned she missed having breakfast in the garden when the weather got cold.”

Burr didn’t wait for Alexander’s reaction but waved at him to follow. They walked back in to the kitchen and through a door that lead in to a darker dining room with a long table in the middle and a fireplace in the wall shared with the kitchen. There were large landscape paintings decorating the walls and glancing up at the roof Alexander saw old roof flowers break of the monotony of the white surface.

“We mostly eat lunch and dinner here.” Burr waved at Alexander to follow as he walked out in to the impressive hall with a round greetings table in the middle showcasing a tiny tree. The staircase was opposite the entrance door leading up to a landing that rapped around the hall. “Living rooms through here.” Burr showed him in to a cozy room with soft couches and armchairs. One wall was covered in bookcases and the other held a huge TV with all the boxes needed for watching anything in the world. “Through there is George’s office. Come on this way.”

They walked back out in to the hall and through a huge pair of doors. “This is an old house so they had a ball room but Martha likes to call this the music room.” Explained Burr showing Alexander in to a huge room with walls completely covered in paintings, an old fireplace and piano to the side. “Don’t suppose you know how to play?” Asked Burr seeing Alexander stare at the piano.

“I can read a music sheet but have been told that I’m tone deaf.” Mumbled Alexander feeling like he was walking through a museum. Everything was ether very old or looked expensive as shit.

His discomfort was apparently visible on his face because Burr tapped his shoulder lightly. “This way, I’ll show you your room next.” He didn’t seem to notice how his tapped had made Alexander jump high.

Walking up the huge staircase Alexander couldn’t help but notice how every other steep seemed to creak more than the others. Upstairs were two long hallways, one to the right and one to the left. ”Down that way you got Martha and George’s room, a bathroom, Martha’s sowing room and a guest bedroom.” Said Burr point to the right. “This way there’s a game room and bathroom at the end of the hall.” They started walking and Burr pointed to a door from which they could hear the fuming Frenchman rant in accented English. “That’s Lafayette’s room.” Said Burr as if the shouting wasn’t enough of an explanation.

“This is my room.” Burr pointed at another door. “And this is yours.” He pointed to the room opposite his own. When Alexander made no move to enter Burr rolled his eyes and opened the door for him practical pushing Alexander in.

The room was larger than Alexander had ever been used to, not even the room he’d shared with four other teenagers had been half as big as this. The walls were painted a soft green that was darker closer to the floor and almost white at the roof. There was a large desk by one wall and a huge bookcase taking up most of another. The bed was twice the size he was used to and someone had thrown a quilt over it.

“Get settled in, if you need something or can’t find something just knock on my door.” Said Burr turning away from Alexander as he started coughing.

The other teen left the room closing the door behind him leaving Alexander alone in the silence. Taking a deep breath Alexander walked over to the bed, dropping his backpack on the quilt before walking over to the window. Sitting down in the windowsill he stared out sipping absently at the tea he was still carrying. He had a perfect view of the front garden and the driveway. The huge old tree he’d seen before stood close to his window and one of the branches was close enough to his window that he thought he might be able to use it to get away if he had to.

Sitting in the window Alexander realized that the house wasn’t as quiet as he’d first thought. He could hear Lafayette’s muffled shouting and his social worker talking to George outside on the porch. Pressing his face to the glass Alexander could see her saying goodbye to the man and jump in to her car. His stomach twisted in horror watching the woman drive down the circular driveway.

He was left in the hands of these strangers now, alone and without any safety net to fall back on. Sure he knew the social worker’s number, had memorized the number to every service he could call when things went south. But that didn’t mean he felt safe.

Taking a deep breath Alexander looked down in his half empty tea mug. “You’ve done this before Hamilton, you know how to survive. Be polite, think before you speak and avoid the adults. Listen and learn, don’t let them know how they can hurt you, give them nothing that can hurt you.” He sipped the tea and stayed in the window watching the slow traffic pass on street outside.

A school buss passed and some school kids walked past the drive to the Washington house. Alexander heard George walk up the creaking stairs and listened as the man came walking towards his room. He healed his breath hearing the him stop outside the door. The knock sounded muffled and then George spoke. “Aaron, may I come in son?”

Lifting his head Alexander listed but he couldn’t hear the conversation between George and Burr, the French ranting from Lafayette’s room drowned out the conversation. Alexander wondered for a moment if George was asking about him or if they were talking about something else.

Taking a chance Alexander finished the tea, put the mug on the desk and walked over to his bag, pulling out a paper back book he sat back down in the window. He had already read the book a couple of times. It was long and the story was intricate, every time he read it he found another details he’d missed.

Reading books always calmed Alexander down, they let him escape whatever house he’d been placed in and go on an adventure on his own. He slowly lost himself in the pages letting time fly by. It wasn’t before some knocked on the door that Alexander remembered he was in a new house with new rules. For a moment he’d been somewhere else, somewhere safe.

“Hey Alexander dinner’s ready.” Called Burr from the other side of the door.

“Okay.” Answered Alexander dogearing the page he was on and putting the book back in to his bag. When he opened the door he was met by the smiling Burr. “What so funny?” asked Alexander feeling a bit creeped out by the others smile.

Blinking Burr shook his head. “Sorry I was thinking about something else.” He said rubbing at his eyes.

The two walked down the stairs and it wasn’t before they neared the dining room Alexander slowed down. Taking a deep breath Alexander followed behind Burr using the other to shield him from the others gaze.

“Mon-ami where is our new friend? ”Asked the Frenchman who tried looking behind Burr. Alexander got a good look of Lafayette, the teenager was tall and gangly with dark skin and sharp features, his curly hair was pulled up in a bun on top of his head. His long eyelashes framed his sparkling eyes. The grin that spread across Lafayette’s face almost sent Alexander scrambling back upstairs, it was too genuine.

To Alexander’s surprise Lafayette elbowed past Burr embracing Alexander giving him the French greeting of a very close friend. “Salut mon-ami I’m Lafayette it is great to have you here. Between the two of us, Burr is not much fun.” Lafayette added the last bit in an under tone, earning him an eye roll from Burr.

Lafayette didn’t let go of Alexander and practical dragged him over to a seat by the table to sit down beside him. “Now you will tell me about yourself mon-ami and if you don’t know what to say then I’ll start. If you can’t here it on my accent then you should know I’m from France, Paris to be specific. But don’t worry you won’t find me eating snails.” Lafayette shivered. “I could never understand that taste.”

“It’s because you have a taste for junk food Laf.” Said Burr a sharp smile on his lips.

“As I said Burr is not much fun.” Mumbled Lafayette and Alexander couldn’t stop the light chuckle escaping him. “Aaa I amuse you that is good mon-ami. We finally have someone with a better sense of humor than Burr’s dry remarks.”

Alexander shook his head not saying that it was Burr’s comment that he’d found amusing. “Gilbert stop making jokes at Aaron’s expense.” Said a soft voiced woman entering the room. For the first time that day there was nothing for Alexander to hid behind. He held his head low and hunched his shoulders trying to be as small and insignificant as possible. But he didn’t look away from the woman as she put the food on the table. She wore a t-shirt and jeans that showed of her full curves, her natural curly hair was wrapped up with a flowery shall.

She smiled at Alexander her auburn eyes taking in his appearance as well. His tan skin, to large second-hand clothes, messy black hair that fell in to his face and sharp hazel eyes framed by dark circles from all the nights he lay awake waiting for the next punch to fall, the next scream that would break the nighttime silence, the silence that was always threatening violence and pain. “Hi Alexander, I’m Martha, George’s wife.” She smiled taking a seat as George entered the room carrying the boiled potatoes.

“Dig in everyone.” Said George sitting down at the head of the table. Everyone except Alexander started to fill their plates, it wasn’t because he wasn’t hungry he simply had no idea of where to begin. George saw Alexander’s hesitation and tapped Lafayette’s arm. “Give Alexander some as well son.” He said and the Frenchman turned to Alexander with a grin.

“Mon-ami is there something you don’t like?” Asked Lafayette putting boiled potatoes and carrots on Alexander’s plate. He shook his head and Lafayette took this as a sign to both start talking and fill Alexander’s plate with more food. “Good then you won’t have any trouble with school lunch, believe me when I tell you they have never heard of salt or pepper in that kitchen. Thou for some reason they have a love for chilly on Monday’s and there is no green’s whatsoever.”

“Gilbert you are overwhelming him.” Sighed Martha smiling softly at Alexander.

“My apologies my friend. I only wish to get to know you a bit better.” Lafayette put a piece of boiled vegetables in his mouth and continued talking. “I am as you can see very excited to meet you. Burr doesn’t let anyone become his friends and believe me he’s been warming up to me.”

“Gilbert.” Warned George but Alexander couldn’t help but notice the amusement in Burr’s eyes.

“What is wrong with trying to start a conversation. Burr never bites and I want to know Alexander, you told us to make him feel welcome and I am doing that.” Alexander chewed his food listening to Lafayette’s monolog. He knew the two teens had been to friendly to be true, turns out they had only acted that way because the adults had told them to. “Are you going to tell me now to let him be when I see the potential for a friend.”

“No I am simply asking you to let Alexander eat. You are bombarding him with a lot of information and he has only just arrived.” Explained George without raising his voice or showing any sign of anger, he was simply calm, to calm.

Alexander glanced over at Burr and mouthed, “Is it always like this?” To his surprise Burr nodded.

Lafayette huffed and crossed his arms. “I have not even asked him what his favorite food is or where in the US he is from, how am I even suppose to get to know the petit-“

“Tacos, and the Caribbean.” Said Alexander breaking of Lafayette’s ranting. The other teenager turned to him with a broad smile going from ear to ear. “And before you ask I have never watched the movies.” He added having always gotten the question if his home had been anything like _The Pirate’s of the Caribbean_ movies.

“Doesn’t matter I haven’t seen those movies ether.” Smiled Lafayette. Alexander let the Frenchman talk and only said enough to keep the conversation going over dinner, Martha and George didn’t seem to mind it when they spoke and Lafayette could keep up the conversation and eat at the same time.

By the time dinner was over Alexander was tired. He hadn’t done much but as always listening and taking in as much information as he could tired him out. The two adults saw him yawning and rub his eyes. “Alright boy’s, tomorrow’s a school day so don’t stay up to late.” Said George and both Burr and Lafayette rolled their eyes. The teenagers got up from the table and George spoke up again. “Alexander.” He said and Alexander froze.

The others left the room leaving Alexander alone with the two adults. “How are you settling in?” Asked Martha collecting the plates. “Do you have any questions or is there anything you need?”

Swallowing around the lump in his throat Alexander shook his head not sure how to answer her. Either they were trying to figure out his weak spot or they wanted him to tell on the others. Alexander didn’t care how he felt about the other boys, Burr seemed nice and smart, Lafayette was sociable and maybe overly friendly.  The two had actually made him feel welcome and he was not going to hurt them for it.

Martha gave him a soft smile glancing at George and Alexander thought  he could see a silent conversation take place between them. Not in the least interested in what they were thinking Alexander stifled a yawn. “May I leave?” He asked not daring to look at ether of them.

“Yes of course, if there is anything you need don’t hesitate to ask.” Smiled George getting up and helping his wife clear the table. Alexander turned on a heal and didn’t start running for his room before he was out of sight.

Well back in his room Alexander pulled out the journal from his backpack and sat down in the windowsill once more. Flipping through the pages to his last entry Alexander continued writing:

_Monday October 9th 2017- Day 1 at the Washington house._

_1h from Detroit, I believe, that’s what the social worker said when she woke me up. I don’t know what this place is called but the neighborhood is fancy as hell._

_The foster parents are George and Martha Washington. I am not sure about ether of them, Martha didn’t say much at dinner but I could feel her watching me, I don’t think she wants me here but she isn’t throwing me out tonight. Her cooking was good and they didn’t stop me from eating as much as I could, if I hadn’t been so freaking nervous I might have eaten more now it only makes me feel slightly nauseous._

Rubbing at his tired face Alexander read what he had written before returning the pencil to the lined paper.

_I get why people call ~~George~~ Mr Washington sir. He looks like a man in command. He hasn’t demanded anything from me yet, and he hasn’t raised his voice either. I don’t know what it is about his calm but it scares me, no one is that easygoing or relaxed when having French spat in his face. Burr said he doesn’t hit us but I’m not giving him a chance to get close enough to take a swing, everyone will break their own moral rules eventually, even if it is just to survive._

_There are two more foster kids living here, Burr and Lafayette. I like Burr, he has this way around words allowing him to answer a question without answering it. It would be fun to debate with him, to test who is the better speaker._

_I am not sure how I feel about Lafayette, he sort of reminds me of myself, there’s a passion in his words that can’t be faked. He called me friend and I don’t know if that is how he treats everyone but I don’t mind it._

_I have no intention of making new friends in this place, I don’t fit in with this crowd, but I will give this house a shoot, there is no where left for me to go anyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette's translation:
> 
> “It was not my fault he decided to throw a punch at me, I did nothing wrong, all I said was that if he was afraid of what is natural then he will never make it in real life. I did not ask John to defend me and I did not tell Hercules to punch him. It is not fair that he gets away while we get punished!”
> 
> ...Suspension for being the cause of a fight is simply outrageous!”
> 
> (I Don't know french so everything is going through Google translate.)


	3. Free thoughts.

The pencil slipped out of Alexander’s hand and clattered to the floor followed by the heavy journal that hit the floor with a loud thump jolting the sleeping teenager awake. Staring around in the darkness of the room Alexander’s heart pounded in his ears and it took him a moment to recognize where he was.

Uncurling from his coped-up seat in the windowsill Alexander bent down snatching up the pen and journal. Stumbling across the room he stuffed his things back in to the backpack and lay down on the bed. Kicking off his shoes he snuggled in under the quilt pressing his heavy head in to the pillow.

Feeling like he hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep when there was a knock on the door that morning Alexander sat up in bed blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Mon-ami you awake?” Asked Lafayette pushing open the door.

“Yeah, I’m up.” Yawned Alexander rolling off the bed. His balance was off and he flopped back down on the bed drawing a light giggle from Lafayette. “Shut up.” Yawned Alexander robbing his face barrel awake.

“Apologies mon-ami.” Giggled Lafayette walking in to the room. “There is breakfast downstairs, but if you want to go back to sleep-“ Alexander shook his head getting up. He saw Lafayette smile and the Frenchman took Alexander’s hand pulling him out of the room and towards the stairs. “Suppose you are not a morning person?”

“I’m a night owl.” Mumbled Alexander shuffling along, people had often commented that he was like a zombie in the morning. It was a bit weird how he could be awake and clear thinking after two nights without sleep, fully concentrated on writing, but after a full night sleep he preferred monosyllabic words.

Following Lafayette down the stairs and through the kitchen Alexander found himself blinking in the warm morning light flooding in through the windows of the breakfast nock. Martha sat on one of the chairs a mug of coffee in her hand and an iPad in her other. “Morning boys.” She greeted them with a soft smile.

“Good morning.” Yawned Lafayette pulling Alexander to sit down on the couch beside him. “Mon-ami what do you want to eat?” He asked grabbing a scone from the center of the table.

Blinking at the scones and the jam Lafayette was putting on it Alexander nodded in his direction. “You have good taste.” Smiled Lafayette putting the scone down on the plate in front of Alexander, making himself a new one.

Chewing on the piece of bread Alexander realized that there was more things on the table. A pack of sweet serials and milk stood beside the cheese and eggs, there was a tea pot beside the coffee and a bowl of fruits stood at the center of the table. Finishing the scone Alexander reached over to the fruits grabbing an apple, he preferred to eat a fruits right after getting up and maybe drink something. It was a simple and easy breakfast and living in houses where the breakfast was noisy and messy it was quicker just to take the fruit and go to school.

It took Alexander almost the whole breakfasts to realized that Lafayette didn’t talk as much in the morning as he had the day before, thou he never let the silence drag out for long before asking Alexander a question regarding his favorite movies. Not having seen many Lafayette promptly decided that there was going to be a movie marathon that Friday. “And you’ll met my friends Hercules and Laurens later today when I show you around town oui.”

Having purred himself a mug of tea Alexander sipped at it to give himself a chance to think. He didn’t want friends, he would have to leave them eventually when the Washington’s threw him out. And yet he was starting to consider the talkative Frenchman a friend so maybe getting to know his friends wouldn’t be so bad, Lafayette wouldn’t leave them any time soon and they wouldn’t have to miss him. It was just Alexander who would miss them if they become friends.

“Don’t pressure Alexander to become friends with your gang Gilbert.” Said Martha putting down the iPad to talk directly to the two. “You can have a movie night on Friday if Aaron agrees. And let him bring his friends as well.”

“That’s going to be hard seeing as he has none.” Said Lafayette letting out a theatrical sigh. “But I will ask him when he comes home.” He turned to Alexander with a broad grin. “You will meet my friends with me later, yes?”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” Said Alexander sipping his tea.

A small smile tugged at Martha’s lips. “In any case we are of to the mall as soon as you two have finished breakfast.” She said starting to clear the breakfast table.

“Why are _we_ going to the mall?” Asked Alexander before he could stop his curiosity from running his mouth. He lowered his eyes feeling his shoulder tighten in anticipation of what would come next.

“I need new pants and shoes and you need that and more.” Said Lafayette before Martha could answer.

“And I don’t suppose you have a school bag or enough school material for the year.” Added Martha placing plates and mugs on a tray.

“I have clothes and school material.” Muttered Alexander feeling embarrassed. He hated charity especially when he hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

“Indeed, I don’t suppose you have more than two changes of clothes and no jacket in that backpack of yours.” Said Lafayette finishing his last piece of toast washing it down with the last drops of milk in his glass.

Alexander could argue back but instead he finished his tea and helped Martha and Lafayette cleared the breakfast table before running up to his room for his shoes and a fresh shirt. He was passing Lafayette’s room on his way down when the other teenager grabbed his arm with a “Hold up mon-ami.”

Taking a slow breath Alexander waited while Lafayette ducked in to his room and came back out with a brush. “Your hair is a tangled mess. Will you let me?” He asked holding up the brush.

“I guess you know best how to handle tangled hair out of the two of us.” Sighed Alexander giving Lafayette a nod.

“Oui I suppose. But I use special shampoo and conditioner to keep it from becoming a nightmare.” Confessed Lafayette. He started with the tops of Alexander’s hair and slowly worked his way through the tangles and knots. Once he could pull the brush through the other’s hair without it catching on anything he smiled. “C’est Magnifique. Do you have a hairbrush of your own?” Asked Lafayette diving back in to his room.

“I don’t need one.” Responded Alexander running hi fingers through his hair, he needed to clean it, the strands in his face made his eyes itch.

“But you do.” Insisted Lafayette coming out of his room. “Do not worry about asking George and Martha for things they treat us like family and not foster kids.” He grabbed Alexander’s hand lightly and started walking down the stairs.

“How long have you been in the system?” Asked Alexander staring at the other.

Pursing his lips Lafayette seemed to think about it for a moment before answering. “I was adopted at seven and became a foster child at thirteen. The adoptive family didn’t worked out.” Alexander had wanted to ask more about Lafayette’s adopted parents but the way he said the last told him not to press him. “I was in two other houses before George and Martha took me in.”

They reached the entrance where Martha waited for them. “You two ready?” She asked car key’s in hand.

“Oui.” Smiled Lafayette tugging Alexander out with him. The cold air drew a shiver from Alexander who swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. “And a jacket. Yes definitely a jacket.”

Deciding that it was best not to argue Alexander jumped in to the car backseat with Lafayette. The radio started as soon as Martha turned the ignition. “Seat belts.” Said the woman putting the car in gear. The two teenagers did as told and Alexander slouched down in his seat with a yawn. He toned out Lafayette’s and Martha’s talking, toned out the radio and just started out the window taking in the changing scenery.  He wasn’t sure why but being in a car on the move with the radio in the background always made him feel secure, he knew he was going somewhere and during the ride no one would hurt him.

The light tap on Alexander’s shoulder brought him out of his daydream. Rubbing his eyes he looked around. They were at a huge parking lot outside a big mall. And both Lafayette and Martha was staring at him. “Did I miss something?” yawned Alexander unbuckling the seat belt.

Martha seemed to have an internal debate before she spoke. “Are you feeling alright hon. We don’t have to do this if you are tired, we can go back home.”

Her words made Alexander frown. She and Lafayette had insisted on this trip and now she wanted to turn back when they had just arrived? It didn’t make any sense. “I’m always drowsy in the morning.” Lied Alexander not wanting them to know that he often fell asleep during car rides, especially long ones.

“I feel you.” Yawned Lafayette. “And we aren’t even in school today, you know if we were in Mr Reynolds English class right now I would be snoring like a little pig.” They all got out of the car Alexander smiling at Lafayette’s comment.

“Sorry I can’t relate, nothing can make me sleep through school.” Said Alexander closing the car door.

“Then you will have to keep me awake mon-ami. I can not stay awake for another lecture on grammar.” Lafayette shivered and put an arm around Alexander as the walked through the parking lots followed by Martha.

Inside the mall it was warm, people already crowded the open areas in front of the stores and soft music was playing in the background. Letting Lafayette pull him in to a clothe store Alexander could see Martha smile. She mostly walked around with them as Lafayette picked out clothes and held them up to Alexander ether dismissing them or hanging them over his arm.

Once Lafayette couldn’t carry any more he pushed Alexander in to a changing room and told him to try the clothes out. Well inside the tiny changing room Alexander leaned on the wall and stared at the clothes. “And they say I’m intense.” He smiled.

Pulling off his worn jeans and t-shirt Alexander put on the first pair of jeans and a shirt. Staring at himself in the mirror he made a face, he didn’t feel comfortable at all. “Mon-ami can I see?” Asked Lafayette tugging at the curtains of the changing room.

“Ugh, do I have a choice?” grumbled Alexander letting Lafayette come in to the changing room.

The Frenchman pursed his lips looking Alexander up and down with a critical eye. “This is terrible, the jeans are to baggy and that shirt is not your color, it is to loud.” Lafayette turned to the pile of clothes he’d picked out for Alexander to try on. “I will take these back and find you something better.” He grabbed another pair of baggy jeans and a couple of shirts that were to loud.

When Lafayette had left Alexander changed out of the clothes putting on a pair of jeans that were a bit to big but he only needed a belt and they’d be fine. The t-shirt was a neutral dark green with white letters saying _Keep calm and read a f*ing book_ with a book underneath the text. Alexander smiled at the text and a small part of him wished he could have it.

Lafayette returned a second later carrying more clothes. He gave Alexander that critical look before putting down the clothes he’d picked out. “The jeans are to big, I’ll get you a smaller size. We keep the t-shirt it brings out the green in your eyes.”

“You always this critical when you’re shopping or are you just dressing me up?” Said Alexander tugging the jeans off.

“I am French mon-ami fashion is my thing.” Smiled Lafayette handing Alexander a pair of jeans.

“Did you just stereotype yourself?” Noted Alexander pulling on the jeans.

“Guiltily as changed. Those fitted you much better, here try this shirt on.” The two spent almost an hour in the changing room. Lafayette apparently had an eye for what sort of clothes suited Alexander and even returned with a couple of long sleeved shirts and t-shirt with sassy text that Alexander liked a lot.

When they returned to Martha their arms filled with clothes she nodded and took them of the two. “You need a jacket and some warm shirts as well.” She said steering them towards the section of the store that sold jackets and hoodie.

Alexander tried not to voice his opinion on the clothes they picked out, he knew that if things didn’t work our they would get mad at him for small things like saying he liked the blue hoodie with the octopus print, or that he didn’t like the hood on the jacket. Lafayette stopped for a moment and before Alexander knew what he was doing had the other teen pointed to his face and then followed Alexander’s line of sight to the hoodie. “No, I don’t-“Began Alexander but Lafayette grabbed the hoodie of the rack and put back a bland he’d picked out earlier.

“Don’t be afraid to voice your opinion Alexander, you are the one who’s going to wear these clothes.” Said Martha looking at another jacket.

Swallowing Alexander felt the lump returned to his throat warning him not to speak. “Then don’t spend this much money on me.” He croaked his hands shaking. Martha gave him a confused look and Alexander took a deep breath his right hand finding the bracelet and rubbing the shell. “I am fine with second hand clothes, I like the design and prints of a lot of these things, but I don’t need that.” Turning away from Martha’s gaze Alexander stared down on his shoes. “I’m not the sort of person who wear fancy or expensive clothes.” He mumbled.

Staring at his shoes Alexander didn’t see the look Lafayette and Martha exchanged but he knew they were angry at him for raising his voice and speaking up. “Alexander.” Said Martha in a soft voice but she couldn’t just as well have been shouting at him. “Look at me.”

Setting his jaw Alexander raised his eyes to look up at Martha. The perplex expression on her face was nothing like the furry he’d expected. “Do you feel uncomfortable in the house surrounded by wealth?” She asked.

“No.” murmured Alexander dipping his head and then lifting it to look at Martha again.

She gave him a gentle smile. “Okay.” She said as if Alexander had made an argument and she saw his point. “But you are not going to school in second-hand clothes.” Said Martha looking him straight in the eyes. Alexander could only nod in response. “Good.”

Picking at the hangers and folded clothes she was carrying she held out a couple of jeans to Lafayette. “Which ones did you like the most Alexander?” she asked.

Avoiding their looks Alexander pointed to two pairs, all the jeans Lafayette had picked out for him fit but the toes two had a lot of pockets and was more comfortable. “But these gave you that great-“

“Gilbert don’t push him.” Said Martha making Lafayette take the jeans he didn’t want and put them back. “T-shirts now, which did you like the most?” Martha continued asking Alexander which clothes he preferred and send Lafayette back with the once he didn’t like.

He didn’t get a choice with the hoodie and he didn’t argue. But when Martha started looking at jackets Alexander raised his voice again. “I don’t like the hood.” He said. The woman whipped around making Alexander draw back. “I don’t like hoods on jackets.” He said in a small voice.

“O Okay.” Said Martha continuing her hunt for a jacket this time looking at others than the ones with hoods.

By the time they finished at the clothe store, still walking away with more clothes than Alexander had owned in his entire life, he was shaking. He fiddled with the shell on his bracelet trying to calm down, telling himself that there was no reason to be afraid, that the Washington’s weren’t like his other families. It was a lie of course and he didn’t believe himself at all.

“I’ll go and put these out in the car, you two go on ahead and find a backpack.” Smiled Martha leaving the two to roam the mall on their own.

As soon as Martha was out of sight did Alexander make a B-line for the bathrooms, Lafayette shouted at him to stop but he didn’t. Reaching the bathrooms Alexander was relived to find it empty and stopped by the sink turning on the tap. He splashed water at his face before grabbing hold of the sink his stomach twisting.

“Mon-ami?” Said Lafayette in a small voice placing a gentle hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “You are cold, are you alright?”

Breathing slowly Alexander nodded. “m-fine.” He responded taking a deep shivering breath. “I’m fine.” He repeated, more for himself than Lafayette.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t feel like it.” Said Lafayette his hand rubbing circles on Alexander’s back, the motion soothing.

Lowering his head Alexander splashed more water in his face, rubbing at his eyes before looking up in the mirror. Lafayette’s reflection showed concerned and there was nothing in Alexanders mind that told him that the others expression wasn’t genuine. “I’m not like this normally.” Said Alexander meeting Lafayette’s eyes.

“I believe you. Would you tell me if anything is wrong?” Lafayette looked down and Alexander couldn’t read his expression.

Turning the tap off he turned around to face the Frenchman. It was odd how he felt much more at ease talking to him than to Martha or George when he would always dismiss other his own age as not worth his time. But Lafayette saw him as worth his time and was making an effort at being friends, so maybe that was what was different. The others hadn’t even tried after Alexander opened his mouth and said something slightly hurtful.

Taking a deep breath Alexander tried to give Lafayette an encouraging smile but feared it was more of a grimace. “You remember your first day at a new place?” he asked. Nodding Lafayette searched his face for a hint as to what Alexander was getting at. “You want to make a good impression, right?”

His mouth formed an O. “That is what you are trying to do right now.” He pointed out understanding dawning on his face.

“I want to. Believe me I want to make a good impression, I don’t want to screw this up.” Taking a breath Alexander ran his thumb over the seashell. “I have screwed up every other home I’ve been in, this is my last chance.” The last words came out as a squeak.

“Ah I see.” Lafayette pulled Alexander in to a hug. “You are afraid to ask for things thinking that that will be the last straw that sends you packing.” Clarified Lafayette and even if it wasn’t exactly what Alexander meant it wasn’t far off, so he nodded.

There was a moments silence before Lafayette spoke. “Let’s do it like this. Whenever you want something you tell me and I can be the one to ask for it, without saying it was you. Will that work?”

Pulling out of Lafayette’s hug Alexander shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Lafayette pursed his lips. “Would you mind trying?” he asked getting a nod from Alexander. “Good, lets start with what sort of backpack you like, I preferred a shoulder bag for my school things and Burr just stuffs everything in one compartment of his backpack.”

“Would be good to know where things were in the bag.” Said Alexander feeling much more at ease talking to Lafayette this way.

“So lots of compartments, do you like big bags or smaller ones?” Continued Lafayette taking Alexander’s hand giving him a light tug in the direction of the restroom door.

“Don’t know… big I guess, I want to be able to fit all my books in it.” He said thinking of the backpack back at the Washington house. “Preferably with straps that doesn’t dig in to my shoulders.”

“I think we can work with that.” Lafayette pulled Alexander in to a store that sold backpacks and ten minutes later when Martha found them they had already picked out a simple backpack with large straps and a couple of pockets that weren’t enough to lose things in.

They walked from store to store, Martha apparently had a list of things she’d decided Alexander needed, like new shoes and gym-clothes. It wasn’t before they were in the bookstore looking for notebooks and pencils for Alexander that they lost track of him.

Having found the classic book section Alexander was lost in the works of Edgard Allan Poe. He sat on the floor scanning the pages not hearing Martha or Lafayette calling his name or see them looking for him. Lafayette was the one who found him in the end. “Mon-ami we’ve been looking for you.” He said sitting down on the floor beside Alexander.

“Didn’t notice.” Hummed Alexander turning the page.

“Martha! I found him.” Called Lafayette before turning to look at what Alexander was reading. “Is the book that good?” he asked trying to read over Alexander’s shoulder.

“Depends on how you define a good book. This is one of the examples where you can’t judge the book by it’s cover but rather by the name of the author. He was the first well-known American writer to try to earn a living through writing alone, resulting in a financially difficult life and career. He was one of our countries first practitioner of the short story and he’s generally considered the inventor of the detective fiction genera. He was a writer, editor, and literacy critic, best known for his poetry and short stories, in particular mystery tales.” He turned the page seeing Martha walking towards them. “Authors like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle said that there wouldn’t have been a detective genera today, like we know it if it hadn’t been for Poe. His novel _The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket_ was even noted as the greatest novel ever written in the English language by the Guardian in 2013.”

“Does that mean you like detective novels or just this author?” Asked Lafayette waving at Martha and gesturing at her to listen.

Alexander was to deep in the book to think of who else heard him as he talked on. “It one good genera, you always try and figure out the crime before you reach the end of the book. If the story is well written then you might even notice the details that other characters in the story glances over, and you would to if the author makes it sound like a side note. Sometimes what looks like a great leap in the story is simply the missed details or like in Conan Doyle’s books you read from another person’s perspective and miss a lot of what’s going on in the detective’s head. Of course, there are some detective novels that adds an extra level drawing in lore and urban history and then you have another perspective on the whole world that has changed ever so slightly to fit in to the authors story. Those books are an education in themselves and you might have to look up things that sound too good to be true or completely outrageous.”

“You don’t like fantasy books then?” asked Lafayette smiling up at Martha who was listening to Alexander a soft smile playing over her lips.

“Depends on the worldbuilding, if the author made it right then it’s just like reading any other book, you might need some words explained or a lexicon for words they’ve changed. It is amazing who one person can create a new world drawing on their own creativity. Then being able to pull readers in to that world letting them fly around in space or dive in to a whole civilization hidden under the sea or in another dimension, that is power if anything.” He turned the page of the book, eyes flying over the words.

“Would you like to get that book?” asked Martha and Alexanders eye’s stopped moving.

Feeling like he was being pulled back to reality he watched the world that had taken place in his head melt back in to the black letters printed on the white pages. The book in his hand was interesting and would be a welcome addition to his small collection. Having already read his books a couple of times it would be nice to have something new, something that would take him in to another world.

“No.” Sighed Alexander closing the book and staring at the portrait of the man on the other side. “I can just get a library card.” He wanted the book, really really wanted it, but he didn’t need it to survive.

“You sure?” Asked Martha as Alexander got up of the floor and returned the book to its shelf.

Wanting to tell her that, no he wasn’t sure but that he knew if he asked for it they would use it as an excuse to control him. Lafayette jumped to his feet’s and put an arm around Alexanders shoulders. “I will take you to the library after we’ve finished here.” Said Lafayette his stomach making a sound. “and after we’ve eaten something.”

Alexander nodded unable to find the words to express how grateful he was having the Frenchman by his side. They got a couple of notebooks and pens for school and left the bookshop hunting for food. Lafayette checked his phone a couple of times his fingers flying over the keys before he pocketed it again.

They stopped at a Subway for food and instead of making a sandwich with things he liked Alexander decided it was best to just go with the same as Lafayette even if he wasn’t that found of tomatoes. “There is not a lot of things left to get right?” Asked Lafayette before taking a huge bite of his American BBQ.

“No, it’s just a normal pair of shoes and then I have to get groceries for dinner.” Responded Martha giving her list a quick once over.

“Don’t need new shoes.” Muttered Alexander chewing his meal.

Lafayette shot him a quick smile and something glittered in his eyes. “Alexander got shoes Martha, we can wait until winter and get him proper boots instead.” Alexander could see Martha thinking over Lafayette’s suggestion. “And seeing as you don’t need us after this we can go and meet up with Hercules and Laurens, oui?”

Smiling at the two teens Martha nodded. “Sure, be home by seven.”

“We will.” Agreed Lafayette and the two took big bites of their sandwiches, making them disappear in record time.

They stood to leave when Martha spoke again. “Try not to lose track of Alexander Gilbert, he hasn’t got a phone.”

Lafayette promised not to take his eyes of Alexander and the two left. “I don’t need a phone.” Said Alexander as the two headed for the mall exit. As a kid in the Caribbean he’d had the freedom to go where ever he wanted and be out as long as he wanted or needed. His mom had never worried about him being out late and she would always greet him with a big hug when he came home. In the states things were different, his foster parents didn’t let him go anywhere on his own and he was expected to come back home right after school. The Times he’d come home late or disappear from the foster parent watchful eyes he had been punished.

“If you don’t have a phone how are you going to keep in contact with your friends?” Asked Lafayette glancing down on his own pink iPhone. “Hercules is meeting us by the park, come it’s this way.” Lafayette took Alexander’s hand and they walked down the sidewalk. Lafayette had a point with the whole keeping in contact with his friends. If he had a phone earlier he might not have lost so many friends over the years.

Still he was better of not having friends to begin with. With those thoughts swirling around in his head Alexander listened to Lafayette with half an ear as he pointed out the best place to get a smoothie, the store that sold the best ice-cream, where he could find a good book and so on.

It wasn’t before Lafayette let out a curse and stopped in his tracks outside the park that Alexander lifted his head paying attention to his surrounding. Three teenagers were heading towards them and the look on their faces told Alexander that they weren’t Lafayette’s friends.

“Hey Lee look what the cat spat out!” Called the taller of the three as they came closer.

“Do you mean the stuttering French Baguette, Seabury. Or the little guy behind him?” Answered the guy named Lee, who was a bit shorter with slick black hair.

“Oh shit, didn’t see him there.” Smiled Seabury in faked surprise. “What you start taking minors in to your love-nest Baguette?”

“Does he know what he’s in for?” taunted Lee.

“I am not going to hummer you with a response.” Spat Lafayette glancing at Alexander nervously. Giving Lafayette a questioning look he only got a headshake back but there was more to the way Lafayette’s eyes seemed wider and his arms crossed over his chest.

The three teenagers laughed at Lafayette, “There it is, he can’t even speak proper English like the rest of us.” Laughed Seabury and Alexander’s gaze fixed on him.

“Come on say something else, you are a chatter box right let’s here you say something.” Laughed Lee.

“Hey say anarchy, You say it in such a nice way. A-NAR-CHY or was it AN-ARK-Y!” Gerreid the third one in the group.

Lafayette grabbed Alexander’s arm. “Let’s go mon-ami.” He whispered the French accent thick.

“Ooooh, you better watch out pipsqueak who knows what other freaky fetishes a Frenchman has!” Shouted Lee.

“Better make sure there are no other men in that bed!” Called Seabury.

“Okay that’s it.” Growled Alexander jerking his arm out of Lafayette’s grip and stalked the few paces over to the three others getting right up in Seabury’s face. “What is your problem? Are you just a racist or do you have a package deal with being a homophobe as well?”

“Yo get out of my face.” Hissed Seabury pushing Alexander back only to find him stepping right back up in to his face again.

“What you got a problem with me talking to you face to face, you needed two crowners to taunt my friend can’t you take a pipsqueak head on. Is your eyes to wide apart to see what’s in front of you. We live in the 21-centuary and last time I checked being gay didn’t make it right to get taunted by some school boys, it’s called discrimination, read a book, discriminating people is against the law-“ Seabury pushed Alexander back again only to find him coming back.

“Alexander stop you don’t have to.” Called Lafayette hesitating to reach for Alexander.

“Who else is going to teach these meatheads right from wrong, they clearly didn’t learn it at home and society seems to be doing a crappy job education the unteachable masses. Anarchy means no hierarchy meaning everyone is equal. Personally, I like the hierarchy right now cus that means I can look down on a little piece of shit like you who put themselves above people that are different.” Seabury grabbed the collar of Alexander’s t-shirt and raised a fist. “And here we have the perfect example of the homo-sapiens who can’t take an argument but let’s his fists talk-“

Alexander had expected the blow and angled his head to lessen the impact, but it still hurt. Seabury pushed him away with a snarl. “You fucking piece of shit, come near me again and I’ll beat you to death.”

Knowing that it was going to lead to a fight and not carrying Alexander raised his head and leered at him. “Case and point, meathead. I wouldn’t touch you with a stick.” He heard Lafayette curse and was there by his side when Seabury and his three friends jumped them.

Having been in enough fights to know that when he fell to the ground it was best to get up right away Alexander made sure to stay light on his feet’s and managed to get some good punches in to the side of Seabury’s face before the third guy kicked him down. Covering his head Alexander curled in to a ball taking the kicks.

A part of him registered the two persons running toward them, another part heard Lafayette let out a high-pitched scream. The sound was like a jolt to Alexander’s nerves and he uncurled latching on to someone’s leg pulling them down on the ground. He ignored the blows and hand’s trying to pull him of the downed Seabury.

Seabury was flailing and kicking, he got lucky and managed to push the considerably lighter Alexander of him. Pushing himself up Seabury got on top of Alexander and started raining down punches that landed on his raised arms. “You, fucking, piece, of, trash.” Shouted Seabury every word emphasized by a punch.

“It’s smart ass piece of trash.” Growled Alexander timing the other’s punches in time to grab his arm’s and fling his head forward headbutting the other teen. The attack took Seabury by surprise and he jerked away covering his nose.

“That’s enough Seabury.” Said a loud strong voice and Alexander saw a huge black guy pull Seabury of him. “Get out of here before we make this an even fight.” Alexander watched how the newcomer shoved Lee after Seabury apparently having pulled him away from Alexander before-hand. Lafayette had been joined by another shorter teenager with fluffy hair collected at the back of his head. The two were warning the third guy, who’s name Alexander never got, to run back with the others.

“You two alright.” Asked the shorter newcomer walking around the huge guy who reached for Lafayette.

“Oui, it was just Seabury, he hit’s like a girl.” Answered Lafayette dusting of his hands, wincing at the bruised knuckles.

“You clearly haven’t been in a fight with a girl then.” Laughed Alexander pushing himself up of the ground, stumbling back as the pavement shifted under his feet’s.

“Wow, watch out.” Said the shorter newcomer grabbing Alexander’s arm and pulling him back from the curb and passing traffic.

“Thanks.” Smiled Alexander his balance returning.

“True and we could have avoided all this if you hadn’t goateed them on.” Huffed Lafayette and a cold shiver ran down Alexander’s spine making him freeze in place. “What were you thinking, I do not need you defending me. It only makes thing’s worse when you talk back to them.”

Swallowing Alexander raised his eyes to meet Lafayette’s angry gaze. He couldn’t explain what he was feeling or the thoughts flying around in his head. It was like the silence that followed him had found a new nesting place between the two of them not even bothering if there was sounds around them or if the other two teenagers were talking. The loud beating of his hear filled Alexander’s ears the lump in his throat growing.

He hadn’t wanted to get to know Lafayette, he hadn’t wanted to consider him a friend. Yet here they stood having only known each other for less than a day and he had already ruined what could have been a great friendship. Again, he had opened his mouth and everything he’d tried to protect had come crashing down. Something that hadn’t even been there to begin with had broken before he could recognize it and it was all Alexander’s fault. Always his fault.

Breaking eye contact Alexander looked around, recognizing where they were from the car-ride that morning. Turning in the direction of the Washington house and home Alexander walked away, his breathing coming out fast, his hand’s shaking. He didn’t even hear the other’s call him back he just ignored them as his feet moved faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was not where I was going to end this chapter, there was going to be an introduction and everything, but I guess this is the way the story wants to go so who am I to argue. I think I got a lot of things in to this chapter and if anything’s unclear don’t hesitate to ask.


	4. Friends?

When Martha came back to the house she didn’t see Alexander sitting beside the front door until she walked up the steeps, house key’s in hand. He didn’t have a key to get in and instead of hiding somewhere else he’d sat down beside the door cursing himself for having let his mouth run of without him thinking. Or more like thinking of the wrong things and not being smarter.

“Oh God! Alexander what are you doing out here?” Asked Martha. She hadn’t heard him talking to himself before she came up the stairs and he liked to keep it to himself, his fingers running over the seashell on his bracelet.

Licking his lips Alexander considered telling her what had happened, she would listen to him. Then she would pick up her phone and call his social worker and he would be out of the house before dinner, and he liked her cooking. “Alexander, hon, did something happen?” she asked, putting down the grocery bags and sinking down on her heels beside him.

Still shaking like a leaf Alexander nodded. Someone had once told him that honesty was the foundation that kept families together. The person must have been crazy because every time he spoke the truth he was thrown out of the family.

Martha placed a warm hand on Alexander’s shaking ones and gently pushed his fringe out of his face, getting a good look of his split lip and the pink mark on his forehead that was defiantly going to turn in to a bruise. “Did someone hit you?” she asked in that soft voice that had no anger in it.

Liking the cut on his lip Alexander shrugged. “M-my f-fault.” He stammered the tears stinging his eyes. He should just admit to having done wrong and tell her what happened so she could get rid of him before Lafayette saw him again, before he saw Lafayette.

The Frenchman’s words were still ringing in his ears, he should have let it go, should have walked away. Why had he even gotten Lafayette involved in a fight.

Sighing Martha squeezed his hands. “Help my carry these things inside and we’ll talk about it.” She said rising and pulled Alexander up at the same time. However before he could move Martha pull him in to a hug. Freezing up Alexander’s breath hitched and he hiccupped. “Things will work out, I promise you, you are safe here.” Said the woman and Alexander had to fight hard to keep the tears from falling.

Alexander wanted to call Martha out on the lie that everything would work out. Things never worked out and yet calling Martha a liar didn’t fit right with him. Drawing a slow breath Alexander pulled himself out of the woman’s embrace rubbing his face to hid the tears. “Let's get inside.” She said picking up a bag.

The two went back and forth between the house and car bring in the shopping and Alexander eventually found himself sitting by the kitchen island a steaming mug of tea between his hands. Martha was sitting beside him the silence drawing the moment out. Tapping his nails against the ceramic Alexander tried to fill the silence.

Eventually Martha spoke. “Do Gilbert known where you are?” She asked gingerly as if he was a child.

Shrugging Alexander blew on the tea. “Left him by the park.” He said, remembering running past houses and people looking for the huge tree that stood outside the Washington house.

“I’m going to text him and tell him you are with me.” She said bringing out her phone. Glancing at the screen Alexander read the message she typed out. “Home now, have Alexander with me. We need to talk when you get home.” Hitting send Martha put down the phone turned to Alexander. She had a puzzled expression and her fingers were turning the tea mug in her hands.

Looking away Alexander took a deep breath knowing what was going to happen. “Who hit you?” She asked straight to the point.

“N-no one.” Responded Alexander on instinct.

Martha’s eyes narrowed but there was no hint of annoyance or anger in her voice when she spoke. “This no one’s got a good right hook.”

Letting out a dry laugh Alexander shook his head staring down in the mug. “He couldn’t defend his arguments after I opened my mouth.” Lifting the mug to his lips Alexander sipped at the tea.

“Did you piss someone off?” Asked Martha mimicking Alexander.

Humming in agreement Alexander wondered what he could tell the woman and what he should keep to himself. Thinking back on Lafayette’s look he decided that it was better just to tell her the truth and get sent back before he made more friends. “I piss everyone off. Open mouth insert foot. And I don’t even mean to do it half the time, the words are just out before I can stop them.”

His hands tightened around the mug as Martha thought over what he’d just said. “What did you say?” She asked after a while.

Liking his lips Alexander shook his head, he wasn’t going to get Lafayette in to more trouble than he was already. “Don’t matter, the truth hurts and people can’t take it.” He gulped down the rest of the tea making a face at the bitter taste. “Can I go up to my room?” He asked, wanting to be alone, preferably lost in a book again.

“You don’t have to ask permission to leave.” She smiled nodding for Alexander to leave the kitchen.

Jumping of the stole Alexander grabbed a green apple on his way, purely on instinct, glancing back at Martha to see if she objected. Running up to his room on light feet’s Alexander closed the door behind him staring in to the sparsely decorated room. A part of him wanted to go back down and eavesdrop on Martha’s conversation with his social worker, another part of him wanted to pick up a book and just get lost in the pages forgetting the world around him again.

Tapping his temple with the apple Alexander sighed. “The cures of knowledge and free will.” He tossed the fruit up in to the air catching it. “Why couldn’t I have just died in that hurricane.” He murmured biting in to the apple.

Picking up his backpack Alexander walked over to the windowsill where he sat down. Taking out his book he returned to the dogeared page and chewed on the apple reading out loud to himself, filling the quiet room with his muttered words.

He didn’t completely lose himself in the pages of the book and saw the yellow buss go past the house before he saw Burr come up the driveway. For a moment Alexander thought Burr was staring at him but the next the other teen was gone hidden by the leaves of the big tree.

Returning to the pages Alexander didn’t look up before a car drove up to the house and the broad-shouldered George got out of it. He was wearing a fancy suit and Alexander found himself wondering what sort of jobs the Washington’s had. The house spoke to inherited wealth but the two adults both had jobs and the callouses on George hand’s told Alexander that he worked with them. But when Burr said he had built the Breakfast nock he could have just meant that the man hired workers to do it and helped them a bit.

The man disappeared in to the house and not long after the sun had painted the sky a burning orange could Alexander smell the dinner. His stomach growled reminding him of times when he had been forced to go hungry even when the food was right in front of him.

Returning to the page he’d been reading repeatedly for the last hour Alexander could hear the other members of the household, he guessed the two talking downstairs were Martha and George, the one talking in the other room was Burr. The shouted French words from the day before was missing as a reminder to Alexander that he had managed to ruin a friendship he hadn’t even known he had.

The talking from Burr’s room stopped and a moment late there was a knock on Alexander’s door. “Martha says dinner is ready.” He said and Alexander heard him leave.

Uncurling himself from his cooped-up nest Alexander stretched and placed the book upside down on the sill. Stopping with his hand on the door he took a deep breath steadying himself. “Go down, eat, act nice, tell Lafayette you are sorry and hightail it back here.” He told himself before exiting the room.

Downstairs in the dining room Alexander found Burr and George engulfed in a discussion regarding etiquette and chivalry, Martha entered the room from the kitchen carrying a dish that smelled deliciously.  “Alright everyone take your seat and dig in.” She said.

That was when it became clear to Alexander that Lafayette wouldn’t be joining them, he could have just figured that out from the four plates but having gotten used to there not always being the same number of plates as people around the table it took him a moment to see the connection. Sitting down beside the empty chair Alexander did his best to act normal, he answered whenever someone spoke to him and even joined the chivalry discussion.

Walking up the stairs after dinner Alexander turned in to the bathroom and got a shower cleaning his dirty hair and relishing under the hot water. Living with ten or more teenagers, some of them girls, Alexander hadn’t had a warm shower in weeks, not to mention some houses he’d lived in where hot water was a luxury for the adults leading to the kids spending less time wasting water when cleaning.

Getting out of the steaming bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist Alexander returned to his room. Pulling on an old oversized t-shirt instead of putting on the new pajamas Martha had gotten him he crawled back in to the windowsill with the quilt wrapped around his shoulders.

Having made it another couple of pages in to the book when there was a knock on his door Alexander looked up. “Can I come in?” Asked George and Alexander couldn’t help how his heart speed up and his first instinct was to jump out the window in steed of being alone in a room with the man.

He had to swallow down the fear a couple of times before he spoke. “Yes sir.” He didn’t know why the sir had crept its way in to his words but not calling the man sir felt wrong.

George opened the door and steeped in to the room, his eyes landed on Alexander at once before taking in the shopping bags on the desk and the half-made bed. “You’re feeling at home in here?” He asked clearly trying to make small talk.

Lowering his bare feet to the floor Alexander nodded. “It’s bigger than I’m use to, sir.” He answered honestly.

A smile tugged at the corners of George’s mouth. The silence between them drew out and Alexander started looking around for something to say when George cleared his throat. “I’ve talked to the school today and if you want to you can start tomorrow, but I understand if you want to settle in at home f-“

“I’ll go.” Interrupted Alexander jumping to his feet. “I’ll gladly go back to school, I haven’t gone to an actual class since the Aster family sent me back.” He realized that he was smiling and almost bouncing up and down in excitement.  And he had told George that he had been sent back by other people before starting that school year. “I’m not behind in school thou, I’ve kept up, studying on my own. I always do, otherwise I would be held back when coming to a new school.”

George smiled fondly at him. “I know you have, your social worker told me so.” Alexander relaxed a bit mentally kicking himself for letting his excitement run off with his mouth. “Get some sleep, Burr will wake you in time for breakfast and school.” George turned to leave but stopped his hand on the door. “You might want to get some cousins when sitting there, it’s better for your back.” He smiled at Alexander before leaving, the door closing behind him.

Sitting back down in the windowsill Alexander felt the broad smile spread across his face. Other foster kids thought him weird for liking school, those kids didn’t know that learning and an education was the key to getting out of the system. Hadn’t he learned to read and write at an early age he was sure he would still live in a forgotten part of the Caribbean impoverished, scrabbling for his next meal.

He wrote his way out of hell and he would write his way out of the system. Picking up his journal Alexander flipped open the last page he’d been on rereading what he had written. Normally he would add something after a day like the one he’d just had but in the end he only closed the book stuffing it back in to the backpack.

Trying to fall asleep that night proved impossible. Alexander tossed and turned trying to relax but knowing that going back to school would mean being forced to socialize with others and that never ended good. He was more than likely to end up in a fight his first day, piss of his teachers and in the end, go home feeling like a failure.

Kicking of the blankets Alexander got out of bed and walked over to the new things Martha had gotten him. Sighing he sat down at the desk and went through the pockets of the backpack before filling it up with the school stuff they’d gotten at the bookshop. Having packed the bag Alexander picked out a pair of jeans and the _keep calm_ \- t-shirt, removing the price tags and putting them on the chair.

It wasn’t before there was nothing else he could do to prepare for the next day that Alexander return to bed. He was as awake as he had been before going to bed. Laying on his back staring at the empty ceiling. The light knock on his door made him jump and sit bolt upright. “Who is it?” He hissed, edging over towards his old backpack and the hidden knife in its depths.

“Lafayette, may I come in?” Asked the Frenchman sounding timid.

Letting out the breath he’d been holding Alexander relaxed a bit. “Yeah come in.” He said.

Opening the door Lafayette peeked his head inside. Spotting Alexander on the bed he walked in to the room. “Can we talk, I think I hurt your feelings before.” Asked Lafayette, his gaze low and his shoulders slumped. He was hugging a pillow and looked like he hadn’t been able to fall asleep either.

Alexander waved at Lafayette to sit down on the bed beside him, which the taller boy did. “You don’t have to apologize, I should have listed to you and not those idiots.” Sighed Alexander, tugging at the blanket.

“That is true, but I have never seen Seabury speechless before, it was quite amusing now that I think about it.” He gave Alexander an uncertain smile. “I didn’t think my new friend was such a mountain lion.”

“So you aren’t angry?” Asked Alexander confused. It wouldn’t have been a surprise to him if Lafayette had tried to ignore him or even snitch on him to the Washington’s, other kids had done worse.

“Mon-ami you are an inspiration. Everyone tells me to ignore them and walk away. You not only gave back as good as you got. You broke his nose as well.” Lafayette shot him a wide grin that slowly melted in to a frown. “I guess I was intimidated by you. For that I am sorry.”

An uncertain smile tugged at Alexander’s lips and he glanced up at Lafayette. “Are we good then?” He asked his stomach making back flips, he wanted to be Lafayette’s friend, wanted to get to know him better and if he could accept Alexander for the arrogant loudmouth he was, then he might actually have a good friend in him.

“We are good.” Lafayette smiled and before Alexander could stop him he was pulled in to a hug.

He relaxed in to the sudden embrace and let out a content hum. “Thank you.” He whispered unable to stop his nervous heart from racing or his mind from replaying every time he’d made a friend and then have them betray him or having to leave them behind. “You should go back to bed, get some sleep before school.”

“That is an excellent idea, mon-ami.” Smiled Lafayette letting go of Alexander, flopping down on the bed beside him.

“I meant your own bed.” Said Alexander, unable to hide the smile tugging at his mouth at the Frenchman’s unashamed confidence.

“It’s to far away and I’m already here.” Whined Lafayette pulling the blanket up over his shoulders.

Letting out a huff as he flopped back down on the bed Alexander pulled up the blanket as well putting his back to Lafayette. “If you move to much I will kick you off.” He warned closing his eyes. Lafayette snickered, and Alexander felt the other press his back against his.

It didn’t take Lafayette long to fall asleep and start snoring filling the quiet room with the buzz from his breathing. Alexander wasn’t sure when he fell asleep only that he was glad to have someone at his back, a notion that had never crossed his mind before.


	5. Introductions

The next morning Alexander was down by the breakfast table before Lafayette and Burr. He chewed on a piece of toast as the other entered the room looking well rested and more awake than Alexander felt. Burr it seemed was the early bird, he didn’t talk much but had a book with him that he read while eating. George was reading a bunch of papers filled with text Alexander couldn’t even be bothered to read, even if it would give him some new information about the man. 

As soon as Lafayette finishing his breakfast he loop his arm with Alexander’s.  “You ready for school?” He asked pulling Alexander from the breakfast table and his barely eaten toast. 

“If I say no will you let me crawl under a rock for the rest of the day.” Grumbled Alexander grabbing his backpack as the two headed for the door. 

“Thought you said you were looking forward to school.” Noted George following the two in to the kitchen.  “I’ll drop you of on my way to work.” He added picking up the car keys on the counter. 

Watching Lafayette Alexander licked his lips, it was easier talking to the Frenchman than George. “I like to learn things sir, I’m not looking forward to the social part of school. I’ve yet to come to a new school where I didn’t have to introduce myself to the whole class multiple times the first day” 

George made a face. “You sure you don’t want to stay at home today. There is no need to push things?” 

Alexander stared at the man as they walked out of the house, trying to figure out what he wanted. The other families he’d been with hadn’t even given him one day to adjust, they’d simply thrown him in to school and then told him that he was to lazy when doing his homework instead of helping out in the house. The Washington’s weren’t like that and Alexander didn’t know how best to act. 

Ducking his head as they reached the car he glanced at Lafayette. “I’m already up and awake, no harm in going to school.” He muttered. 

Lafayette winked at him as the two got in to the backseat. “You might be up, mon-ami but you are far from awake.” Smiled Lafayette before lowering his voice. “Did you sleep at all last night?” He asked putting on his seat belt. 

The warm feeling spreading in his chest at Lafayette’s show of concerned didn’t mix well with the nervous nausea Alexander had been experiencing all morning. “Got enough.” He yawned observing George as the man started the car and put it in gear driving out in to the slow morning traffic. 

Being too nervous and excited, at the same time, Alexander didn’t fall asleep in the short drive to school. Fidgeting with his bracelet to keep himself from blurting out everything that came to mind Alexander didn’t notice the glances George sent him in the back mirror. Lafayette on the other hand kept up a steady commentary pointing out different places they past. 

When they reached the front of the school Alexander was regretting eating anything that morning. He and Lafayette said Goodbye to George as they got out of the car, Alexander found himself taking deep breaths of cold fresh air. “I’ll se you at dinner boys.” Said George before turning in to the thickening traffic. 

Lafayette grabbed Alexander’s arm and tugged him towards the entrance of the old school building and the two teenagers who were standing on top of the stairs waving at them. “Mes amies!” Smiled Lafayette waving back at the two who Alexander recognized from the day before. 

“When you said you’d be early I didn’t think you’d be here before the bus.” Grinned the tall guy. Lafayette let go of Alexander to grip the teens forearm stepping closer to each other they huge.  

“We got a ride.” Smiled Lafayette stepping out of the hug to greet the shorter teen in the same way. “How did you get here so early, the school cafeteria isn’t serving breakfast just yet is it?” 

The short one laughed lightly, the sound completely different from the fake laugh Alexander always heard. “Dad had an early meeting out of town, I had to get a ride with him or miss breakfast all together. Herc here had to have a meeting with the principle and his mom this morning for them to let him come back.” 

“It was the only time mom had that worked, my sister had to take care of the little ones this morning.” Shrugged the large teen and his dark brown eyes landed on Alexander. “Hey glad to see you again.” He smiled offering Alexander a hand to shake. Gingerly taking the guys hand, he got a taste of his strength, but also a gentleness where he didn’t try to crush Alexander’s hand. “We didn’t get a chance to introduce ourselves yesterday. Names Hercules Mulligan, shorty over there is John Laurens.” 

Alexander regarded the two for a moment before trying to smile. Hercules was as mentioned tall with dark skin, a bandana wrapped around his head, the curly black hair pointing out at odd angles. Laurens was a bit taller than Alexander and had his dark locks collected in a bun at his neck, his face was round and speckled with freckles, the green eyes glittering with humor. “I’m Alexander Hamilton.” He said timidly, not sure if they were just nice to him because he was with Lafayette or if they really intended to become his friends. 

Grinning Lafayette swung an arm around Alexander’s shoulders. “Don’t be shy around these guys mon-ami. Herc is the best friend you can have on your side in a fight.” 

Said person shrugged. “When they knock me down I make sure to get the fuck back up again. What Laf isn’t telling you is that I’m a tailor’s apprentice and I know for a fact he wants me to sew him some pants that shows off his great ass.” 

“Assets like mine should not be hidden mon-ami nor should you hide your talent.” Huffed Lafayette drawing a giggle from Laurens the sound sending a shiver down Alexander’s spine. 

“Do the two of you want a room, I don’t think I’ll survive another one of your flirting battles.” He sent Alexander a look. “You do not want to be in the same room as these two when they start up, believe me if one could die from laughing I would already be in heaven.” 

“Pss, we are not flirting, I am simply making conversation.” Said Lafayette waving Laurens off. 

“I’ve heard you make conversation Lafayette and this is definitely flirting, wouldn’t surprise me if you put an _amour_ or two in there as well.” Said Alexander before thinking. 

Three sets of eyes landed on him and if he could Alexander would have jumped in to a hole and never come out of it again. Hercules whistled. “Burn, you said he had a sharp tongue Laf not that he was witty as well.” 

Alexander blinked at them, their eyes showing no hint of anger or annoyance. “You got them spot on there Hamilton, come on let’s leave these two to flirt in peace and find you’re schedule and locker before class.” Laurens smiled grabbing Alexander’s hand and pulling him away from Lafayette and Hercules. 

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Smiled Lafayette before turning back to Hercules crossing his arms and shifting his balance to one foot. “Now what were you saying about my ass?” He asked the big guy who lifted his hands in a non-threatening manner. 

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the crowd inside the school. “Alright let’s find the administration, we can get your schedule and locker number from her and after that I’ll show you around, that sound like a plan right Hamilton.” Stated Laurens. 

“Alexander.” Answered Alexander getting a confused look from Laurens. “Call me Alexander, Hamilton is what teacher calls me.” Teachers and people that didn’t matter to him. So why was he asking this stranger to call him by his first name. 

“I see, well feel free to call me by any of my names, just don’t add a Mr to it. I hate it when teachers insist on calling me Mr Laurens. That’s my father and I am not him.” Laurens smiled uncertainty and Alexander got the feelings there was more to the story but reminding himself that he didn’t know the other yet he didn’t ask what. 

Deciding that they could use a change of subjects Alexander glanced to the side. “So how long have you known Lafayette?” He asked genuinely curious how good friends the two were. 

Laurens hummed scratching his chin. “Two years perhaps. Maybe a bit longer, think we first meet when our parents worked together on a fundraiser.” He shot Alexander a grin. “He barley said a word back then. I thought it was because he didn’t know English but it turned out he was embarrassed by his accent.” 

“I know what that feels like.” Sighed Alexander feeling sympathy for the Frenchman, they clearly had more in common than just both being immigrants. 

“Really, I can’t hear an accent.” Said Laurens his eyes taking note of Alexander’s appearance. 

“I trained it away. You won’t believe how many people become selectively deaf when you pronounce simple words in another way then them.” Said Alexander considering how much information he was willing to share with Laurens. 

“Oh I believe you, I see it all the time. Pronounce one word differently and you’ll be bullied for that until you leave, don’t matter if you never say the word again they will never let you forge it.” Laurens tone was much more serious than it had been earlier and Alexander wondered if it had anything to do with the word _Anarchy_.  

They turned in to an office where a receptionist sat in front of a desk laden with papers. “Morning boys, you looking for something.” Yawned the woman her right hand holding a thermos while the left was sorting through papers. 

“I’m suppose to get a schedule and a locker.” Said Alexander use to talking to the administrations receptionist in order to know where he was going. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a name?” She smiled tiredly. “You are not the only new student today.”  She added in way of explication.  

“Alexander Hamilton.” He Answered interested in who the other guy might be. He could probably find out if they were in the same class. 

“Yes I got you here.” Said the woman handing him three sheets of paper. “Here is your schedule, locker contract and the school rules, please read the last two and signed them, I’ll make you a copy that you’ll keep. Any problems?” 

Alexander scanned the two papers taking note of the subtle differences from the previous ones he’d read. “You need a pen?” Asked Laurens holding one up for him. Taking it Alexander scribbled his signature on the papers handing them back. 

A couple of minutes later the two were walking down the corridor in search of Alexander’s locker. “1801, 1802, 1803, here it is 1804.” Smiled Laurens. “Close to the school cafeteria as well, we can stop by there and I can get some breakfast before I show you to your first class, what have you got anyways, chemistry?” 

Looking down at his schedule Alexander smiled, “Math.” He was good with math, his mother’s landlady had once told him he had a head for numbers, she’d even taught him how to do the booking even if he never got to use those skills. 

“Oh god, good luck the bursar want’s you to do calculations his way or he’ll fail you.” Laurens peaked at the schedule. “Look’s like we only got gym together on Monday’s.” 

“Look’s like.” Sighed Alexander having wished he’d shared more classes with Laurens, the guy seemed nice and like he could make the boring lessons fun. 

“Come on, I’ll show you around before class.” Smiled Laurens waving for Alexander to follow him. 

Laurens managed to give Alexander a quick tour of the school before the bell rang telling everyone to get to class. Thanks to Laurens pointing the classroom out to him earlier Alexander managed to get there in time to find a seat in the back before the bell rang one last time. 

The teacher, who seemed to be called The Bursar by everyone, was an old fat man with beady little eyes that took in the class as he stood with his back to the blackboard. “Morning class, before we begin I’d like our two new students to come up here and introduce themselves. You know who you are so don’t take all day.” 

The class were looking around for the two newcomers and Alexander closed his eyes for a moment imagining that they were not going to laugh at him as soon as he stood up. Rising from his seat Alexander wished he was wearing his own second hand clothes instead of the new ones Martha had gotten him, he felt like someone who dressed to fit in and not like himself. The discomfort only added to his anxiety and he found his right hand fiddling with the bracelet. 

The teacher cleared his throat. “Well introduce yourselves, time’s ticking.” 

It wasn’t before the boy beside Alexander sighed that he even noticed him. Tall, dark skinned, wearing a purple shirt and curly hair that fell to his shoulders, the teenager looked arrogant as he smirked at the class. “Bonjour, My name is Tomas Jefferson, despite what our dear teachers are saying I am not new, I only missed school start due to me being in France on an exchange with another school. Laissez-moi vous dire que la culture riche me manque, mais je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux d'être de retour. So tell me what did I miss?” 

“Welcome back Mr Jefferson, next.” Said the teacher smiling at Jefferson like he’d known him for years. The Bursar cleared his throat when Alexander didn’t speak up at once. 

Taking a deep breath Alexander looked out over the classroom, at least twenty pairs of eyes looked back at him. “My name is Alexander Hamilton, there’s a million things I haven’t done and wouldn’t do. Showing of my language skills just to look smarter, I guess I’ll leave that to you Jefferson. Welcome to America here we speak English, I suppose that’s what you missed.” 

The class let out a “Oooooh.” And stared at Jefferson waiting for his response. 

He narrowed his eyes at Alexander, “I see you are quick witted,” 

“I’ll admit to that.” Answered Alexander glaring back at Jefferson feeling as confidence as ever when talking. 

Jefferson opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher cut them off. “Thank you, you can take your seats again.” He waved them off and the two walked back to where they’d been sitting, Jefferson by another shorthaired teen at the front and Alexander alone in the back. “Alright, open your book’s and tell me how to solve this equation.” Said the teacher writing out an equation on the blackboard. 

Trying to keep his attention on the teacher Alexander found his interest wander to Jefferson who had his hand up the most, answering the teacher’s questions. It wasn’t before the class ended that Alexander looked away from the teen and packed his hardly used books in to his backpack. 

Following his schedule Alexander found himself sitting down in the history class, this time Jefferson wasn’t there but he recognized both Seabury and Lee who sat at the back, Seabury had a large bruise over his nose that matched the one on Alexander’s forehead. They apparently recognized him as well, Seabury gesturing that he had his eyes on Alexander, who shrugged and ignored them. 

Again the teacher told Alexander to stand in front of the class and introduce himself. Spinning the bracelet around his wrist Alexander looked out at the class and meet Seabury’s eyes. _Well then should I comment on that idiot or keep my head down_. Wondered Alexander taking a breath. 

“I’m Alexander Hamilton, I just moved here so excuse me if I seem a bit blunt, I don’t take bullshit from anyone and I’ll give you a fair warning not to debate with me it never ends nicely.” He smirked at Seabury before returning to his seat the teacher taking over the lesson. 

This time Alexander couldn’t concentrate on what the teacher was saying because of the daggers Seabury was staring at him. Feeling his pulse increasing the closer they got to the end of the lesson Alexander found himself planning how to get to the next class and avoid Seabury. His eye’s darted down to the schedule and he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the last seconds to tick by. 

When the bell rang Alexander shoved his things down in to the backpack and was out of the classroom before Seabury got a chance to come after him. Going with the stream of students Alexander tried to calm down and eventually found himself hiding at the end of a corridor when the bell rang. 

He hadn’t even noticed where he’d gone in his attempt to get away from Seabury. Running his thumb over the seashell Alexander breathed slowly. First day of school was always worst, he pissed of more people than was fair and knew that there was a lot of students that wanted to put him in his place. That was how the game was played, the art was to survive it and show them that he couldn’t be silenced. 

Glancing around Alexander frowned not sure where in the school he was. The building was old and had a couple of wings, Laurens had explained that the first number on the door’s explained what floor he was on and that the last two never came in the right order causing a lot of students to get lost their first day. Alexander had to admit it, he was lost and an old nightmare of wandering the silent school corridors returned to him. 

Starting down the way he’d come Alexander realized that the corridor wasn’t silent, he could hear a piano playing and someone singing. “Look around, Look around, the revolution’s happening in New York, New York. Work. Work.” Following the sound to an open door leading in to what looked like the music classroom Alexander stared at the woman sitting by the piano. “New ideas in the air, Look around Look around, Remind me what I’m looking for. I’m looking for a mind at work. Looking for a mind at work.” 

Standing in the door Alexander listened to the woman sing and play, apparently without any notes. Her song sounded like it was mission someone as she often ended up playing some notes in silence before singing a line, repeating some words as well. 

“Cuz I’ve been reading common sense by Tomas Pain, Some people say that I’m intense or I’m insane. You want a revolution? I want a revelation so listen to my declaration: We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal! Look around look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.” The last line didn’t have the same happy upbeat tone as the rest of the song and the woman stopped playing with a heavy sigh. 

“That was amazing.” Said Alexander again speaking before thinking. Who knew the woman might want to be alone or he could be disturbing her, even if the classroom was empty but for the two of them. 

The woman jumped and turned around to face Alexander, her dark brown eyes sharp, her long curly hair flowing around her shoulders. She wore a pink flannel shirt, jeans and knee-high boots and was defiantly taller than Alexander. She let out a breath and gave him a nervous smile. “Thanks but it sounds greater when my sisters sings with me.” 

“That’s why you made the pauses and sang lines like you were answering what someone had said right?” Asked Alexander steeping in to the classroom. 

“Yes.” Said the woman closing the lid of the piano. “I’m sorry, I should go if you’ve booked the classroom.” She got up and grabbed a bag that had been on the floor. 

“I haven’t.” Said Alexander averting his gaze. “I just heard you playing and the door was open.” He took a steep back. 

“Oh, well I should be going any ways, it was nice to meet you?” She said politely asking for his name without asking. 

“Alexander,” He provided glancing up in to the woman’s sad eyes. 

“Alexander.” She smiled, but it didn’t touch the eyes, not like a genuine smile would. “I’m Angelica Schuyler, an alumnus from the school.” She offered her hand for Alexander to shake, 

“Hamilton, I’m new here.” He said taking her hand. “You wouldn’t happen to know how I get to classroom 326 do you? ” 

There was a glint of something in Angelica’s eye and for a moment the smile reached them. “You lost?” She asked letting go of his hand, waving for him to follow. 

“I wouldn’t say lost exactly, more like confused. The numbering system isn’t logical and when I thought I was heading in the right direction it turned out to be the wrong one.” He said following her. 

“You got a point, I went to this school for four years and had to learn where every classroom was individually. I may have used some creative excuses when I was late because I went the wrong way.” She winked at him and they turned down another hall.  

“I guess new at school will work for the first week.” Sighed Alexander. “I’ll probably make up some good ones in the end thou, I tend to think best on my feet’s.” 

A smile tugged at Angelica’s mouth revealing her dimples. “I’ll add you on Facebook and you can share them with me, I could use some new ones when I go to college next year.” Alexander bit his lip, he didn’t have a Facebook account and wasn’t likely to get one. 

“Change of subject.” Said Angelica her eyes scanning the numbers above the door’s they passed. She didn’t see Alexander let out a sigh of relief in not having to tell her he wasn’t on any social media. “You said you were new, Where’s your family from?” 

The word’s stopped in Alexander’s throat and he immediately decided that they had to change the subject again. “Not important, I’d rather know why someone who graduated high school is here using the music classroom?” He asked trying to sound casual. 

Angelica didn’t seem to notice the quick change in topic and shrugged. “Peggy forgot her history book this morning, I was just coming by to give it to her. She’s a bit forgetful, would probably even forget her name if she didn’t write it on everything she own.” 

“And not because she wants to keep them from her sisters then.” Agreed Alexander getting a sharp smile from Angelica that actually reached those dark eyes. 

“Now that you mention it, you are probably right. We’ve got a lot of siblings, that likes to borrow from their older sisters. You got any?” She asked her eye’s fixed on Alexander. 

“Sorry, only child, I wouldn’t be a good brother any ways, apparently I get lost my first day at school.” He responded not trying to think to much on what could have been. 

“Well, if you walk down this corridor it’s the third door on your left.” Said Angelica pointing to a door. 

“Thanks.” Smiled Alexander going of in the direction she pointed out. Angelica waved at him before turning around and disappearing. Reaching the right classroom door Alexander stopped outside taking a deep breath to steel himself before grabbing the handle and stepping inside. 

Immediately everyone’s eyes were on him and the scruffy looking teacher let out a sigh. “You lost boy?” He asked with a note of hostility in his voice. 

“No only late.” Responded Alexander his heart rate increasing. 

“Humf what is your name then?” Asked the teacher picking up a list from his desk. 

“Alexander Hamilton.” Sighed Alexander getting really tired of saying his name. 

The teacher scratched something down on the paper. “The new boy, well introduce yourself to the class then take a seat.” 

Rolling his eyes Alexander turned to the staring students. “If you didn’t here me then let me say it again. I’m Alexander Hamilton, don’t own a phone so don’t bother trying to get my number. There’s a million things I have yet to do. So just you wait I’ll show you what I got.” 

The teacher Mr Reynolds let out an exasperated sigh. “Thank you Mr Hamilton, take a seat and open your book to page 75.” He said turning back to the class as Alexander made his way to the back and an empty seat in the corner beside a girl with long flowing black hair and tanned skin. 

Sitting down Alexander took out his notebook and was rummaging around in his backpack for the book when the girl pushed hers over so he could read, together with a piece of folded paper. Looking up at her Alexander was rewarded with a wink from long black eyelashes and a light smile curling the girls painted lips. 

Avoiding eye-contact with her Alexander picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it reading the note. _Maria Reynolds_ followed by a phone number. Glancing up at Maria Alexander was meet by her steady green eyes and his mouth was suddenly dry. 

Alexander spent the rest of the class trying to ignore Maria but his eyes were drawn to her. She was pretty and every move she made seemed calculated to catch people’s eyes. When the bell rang Alexander stared at his notes, they were unreadable. He put his things in to his backpack and stood to leave when Reynolds raised his voice. “Hamilton you can stay behind and continue working.” 

“Why should I do that?” Asked Alexander making a move to follow the rest of the class out. 

“You were fifteen minutes late that’s why. Now sit down.” Said the teacher and Alexander had an urge to start arguing  with him until the time was out. Instead he sat down taking out his books again and this time he managed to get something done. 

When Reynolds let him go Alexander hurried off to the cafeteria finding Lafayette with Hercules and Laurens. They waved at him and Lafayette showed the seat he’d saved for Alexander. “How were your first half of the school day?” asked Lafayette when Alexander sat down. 

“You want the long version or the sort one.” Retorted Alexander resting his forehead on the table hiding his shaking hands from the others. 

“Short one.” Said Hercules shoveling food in to his mouth. 

“Pissed off some people.” Responded Alexander watching the others reaction to his very short story. 

“What’s the long one?” asked Laurens. 

“Pissed of the other new guy, said hi to Seabury and Lee. And was late to English.” Said Alexander a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the thought of how short the long version was compared to how long he could make his sentences. Maybe he was trying to make a good impression on Lafayette’s friends. 

“Sound’s like you’ve been busy.” Smiled Lafayette offering Alexander his cookie. 

Feeling green Alexander shook his head. “I got three more classes and will have to introduce myself to each of them before the day is done.” He sighed closing his eyes. “I hate first day of school.” He muttered. 

“Don’t we all mon-ami.” Said Lafayette patting Alexanders back. “But consider this, you did not spill paint all over the art-classroom’s floor this morning and have to go around in pink shoes.” 

Glancing up at Lafayette he saw the tall boy grin at Laurens. “How was I supposed to see the bucket on the floor?” Huffed Laurens polishing of his plate. 

“There was a sign right in front of your nose.” Remarked Lafayette biting in to his cookie. 

“I didn’t see any sign.” Grunted Laurens drawing a smile from Alexander. 

“Maybe you need glasses.” Hercules and Lafayette snapped their fingers and followed the trail taking some light verbal stabs at Laurens who gave back as good as he got. 

After lunch Alexander walked off to the next class and as predicted was asked to introduce himself to the class again. He found himself sharing another class with Maria, thou she was sitting beside a cute girl so Alexander ended up sitting beside a guy named James Maddison for social studies. 

The next class he recognized some of the students but none of them caught his attention as he introduced himself yet again sitting down at the back. The last class of the day Alexander found himself sitting in front of Tomas Jefferson. The old teacher cleared his throat and asked the two to come up and introduce themselves. 

Following Jefferson who sauntered up to the front of the classroom he once again let the other teen speak first. “Those of you who don’t remember me I’m Tomas Jefferson, I’ve been to Franc these last few months, so there might be some things I’ve missed. But I recommend going on a trip outside of the US, it has away of broadening a closed mind.” The last words were aimed at Alexander who lifted his chin sneering at Jefferson. 

Turning to the class with no hit of emotions on his face Alexander stared at the back wall and the poster proclaiming the Fall formal. Letting out a sigh he stopped fidgeting with his bracelet. “That’s nice to know Tomas. For those who haven’t already met me today, I’m Alexander Hamilton, up until six years ago I lived in the Caribbean, thou I wouldn’t recommend going there unless you speak more than English and French.” 

Alexander didn’t bother watching the other’s response he walked back to his seat and sat down, Jefferson following a beat behind him. “Well, when we are still on the subject.” Said the geography teacher pulling down a map of the world. “Can anyone say where it is?” 

Paying attention to the lesson was as always hard and Alexander found himself staring mindlessly at the map as the teacher explained how the islands were connected. All Alexander saw was the tiny island that he had known for the better part of his life, the village that no longer existed. He could still remember watching the beach, filled with debris, disappear as the boat he was on brought him and the survivors to safety. 

When school ended Alexander found himself standing outside with Hercules and Laurens waiting for the bus. He was only half paying attention to the conversation and what he said, he was to weary to do much more. It wasn’t before Lafayette joined them that Alexander found the energy to actually pay attention. Mostly because the guy talking to Lafayette was no other then Jefferson. 

“Mon-ami, this is Alexander, he is our new friend.” Said Lafayette smiling up at Jefferson who had a sour look on his face. 

“You must be joking, this runt is your friend.” Said Jefferson looking down on Alexander. “Guess that explains why you look like a dressed-up stray cat.” 

“Hey that wasn’t very nice.” Protested Laurens stepping up to protect Alexander. 

“But accurate.” Yawned Alexander pulling Laurens back. “Suppose you’d know how a dressed-up stray looks like, you see one every time you look in the mirror.” 

“Who are you calling stray-“ Began Jefferson but Lafayette stepped between them. 

“Please do not fight, S'il te plait Jefferson, tu as dit que tu voulais me parler.” Said Lafayette switching to French and both Laurens and Hercules seemed to lose interest in the conversation. 

Jefferson huffed and lifted his head looking down on Alexander. “See you tomorrow Hamilton. Let’s walk Laf.” He turned and started talking in French to Lafayette who said a quick apology to the three before following. 

“I assume there’s some history between that Frankophile and Laf.” Yawned Alexander glancing at Hercules and Laurens. Both had an expression similar to someone who just got out of doing something they absolutely didn’t want to do but had to. 

“They’ve been tight ever since Laf came here.” Sighed Hercules digging in his pockets. 

“I think they get along so well because they both speak French. You remember I told you Laf didn’t speak much to begin with because of his accent.” Alexander nodded listening to Laurens giving him all his attention. “Well Jefferson always makes it a point to speak French to Laf, cutting us out of the conversation.” 

Biting his lip Alexander watched Lafayette walk off with Jefferson, he didn’t like Jefferson one bit, he was the sort of guy to use other and look down on them, he probably thought himself better than the rest of them. Still he couldn’t be all bad, he was Lafayette’s friend after all and judging by Hercules and Laurens Lafayette was pretty good at choosing friends. Yet the uneasiness in the pit of Alexander’s stomach didn’t go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was suppose to be longer because it was connected with the previous chapter but I decided it was to long and could be divided. Anyhow this was a lot of meeting new characters, the Schuyler sisters all made an appearance in one form or another, Hercules and Laurens got a proper introduction compared to ch2, we had the Reynolds, James Maddison, (I’m just counting the names right now) and Tomas Jefferson. I hope you are enjoying this so far, right now I’ve written almost just as many words on these few chapters that I usually have for some of my shorter stories.


	6. Lafayette's greatest fear

Getting home with Burr after his first day of school, Alexander walked up to his room, dropped the backpack by the door, kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed. Letting out a deep breath he shivered pulling the blanket around him as he started shaking. He wasn’t actually cold, just exhausted from introducing himself over and over again to every class he’d been in.

At the time it had just been the normal mental exercise coming up with things to say without giving people much information about himself, but it was always nerve-racking to stand in front of all of them and make a good impression. He knew he hadn’t made a good impression, he never did, and that made him stay on his toes, always on the alert, ready for someone to take a swing at him.

“Stray cat.” Mumbled Alexander halfway to sleep. Jefferson hadn’t resorted to physical violence when Alexander turned his words on him. If the teachers hadn’t stopped them he was almost certain they’d ended up in a proper battle of words. “Still don’t like him.” Grumbled Alexander tangling his feet in the blanket.

The next thought to enter his mind was lost in the dream landscape spreading out before him, filled with disembodied eyes staring at him and a slowly retreating beach filled with rubble from a hurricane.

The overwhelming exhaustion from the day keep Alexander from waking up when Lafayette knocked on the door hours later. The other teenager opened the door with a questioning, “Mon-ami?” when his eyes landed on the sleeping form on the bed Lafayette smiled quietly retreating and closing the door lightly behind him.

What finally woke Alexander was his stomach. It was grumbling and for a moment he wasn’t sure if he was hungry or just had an upset stomach. The thought of food made Alexander’s mouth water and he wrapped the quilt around his shoulders before leaving his dark room.

The rest of the house was dark as well, except for the kitchen where Alexander could see lights on and hear someone moving around, turning on the tap. Silently entering the kitchen, not sure who he would find there, he was somewhat relived to find George filling a teakettle at the sink. The man turned around to put the kettle on the stove and Alexander saw the slightest hint of surprise on his face when he noticed him. “I didn’t think anyone was awake.” Said George turning on the burner.

Biting his lip Alexander felt the anxiety return, Burr had said that he was allowed to eat whenever he was hungry, but he wasn’t sure if he’d said it to get him in to trouble. He didn’t have to open his mouth to tell George he had come down to get a bite, his stomach made an audible noise that drew the man’s attention. “You hungry son? Martha saved you a plate if you want.”

George didn’t wait to hear Alexander’s answer, he opened the fridge and took out a plate with a stake, potatoes, boiled carrots and peas on it, all drenched in a brown sauce. “I’ll pop this in the microwave for you.” Said George doing just that.

 _If he only knew_ _how good that looks._  Though Alexander remembering the previous meals Martha had made. It was an effort to keep himself from doweling at the thought. “Tea?” Asked George holding up a second mug from the cupboard. 

Sitting down by the kitchen island Alexander nodded. He watched as the man moved around the kitchen making tea, when the microwave pinged alerting them to the warmed food Alexander slid of the chair and grabbed his plate returning to his seat. Still aware that George was watching him Alexander didn’t wolf down the food like he wanted to but eat it like he had manners savoring every bite. 

“How did you like school today?” Asked George when Alexander had finished his plate and curled his hands around the tea mug.

“It’s the same as any other school sir.” He responded sipping at the warm tea burning his tongue. He hissed before blowing on the hot liquid intentionally averting his gaze from the man.

George sipped at his tea, “Did you make any friends.”  Staring in to space Alexander thought about Hercules and Laurens. They hadn’t rejected him as soon as he opened his mouth and seemed to want to hang out with him. Shaking his head Alexander reminded himself that they were Lafayette’s friends and probably only tolerated him because Lafayette had been told to make him feel welcome. Besides he’d only known them for a day, no one could become friends that fast.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone you can call a friend soon.” Said George interpreting Alexander headshake as a no. “Don’t suppose you have an opinion on the classes?”

Lifting his eyes Alexander wondered if George was goatting him in to saying something stupid or if the man was genuinely curious. “I always have an opinion sir, the question is if you want to hear it.” He regretted the words as soon as he’d said them, they were cocky, and people didn’t like it when he talked back.

Apparently, George wasn’t like other people, he smiled, eyes glittering. “I would very much like to hear your honest opinion son.” He said sipping his tea.

 _It’s a trick, he wants me to give him a reason_ _to kick me out._  Though Alexander, yet he opened his mouth and told the man what he thought. “Honestly the classes are boring, they lack any sort of challenges and I’ve mostly read about the subjects already. I assume the teachers get annoyed with me because I don’t concentrate on what they are saying but it’s not like they tell me anything important any more.”

Biting his lip Alexander waited for George’s response. “I could talk to the principal and see if we can’t put you in the more advance classes.” Hummed the man. Alexander tightened his grip on his mug not sure how to reply.

The silence drew out between them, making Alexander increasingly uncomfortable and twitchy, he squirmed on his seat fidgeting with the mug, tapping his foot in anxious anticipation. George finally yawned and glanced down on his wristwatch. “Christ it’s late.” He smiled at Alexander. “Finish your tea and go back to sleep, you don’t want to dose off during class.”

“Wouldn’t make much difference.” Sighed Alexander finishing the tea he escaped the kitchen before he had to say anything else to George.

“Good night son.” Called the man after Alexander who took the stairs two at a time reaching his room before he even registered the shadowed figure at the other end of the hall.

Changing out of his school clothes Alexander crawled in under the blankets rolling in to a tight ball. He felt like it took forever for him to fall asleep and when he next opened his eyes feeling rested there was a soft light falling in through the window. Picking up his own watch from the bedside table he squinted at it before sighing and rolling out of bed. 

Getting dressed Alexander picked up his school bag and walked downstairs. To his surprise, having thought he was the only one awake at 6 am, he found Lafayette in the kitchen rolling dough into palm sized balls that he placed on a oven tray. “A bit early for baking.” Said Alexander lumping over to the island where Lafayette stood.

“Early for you.” He Yawned putting the last ball on the tray sprinkling pumpkin seeds over them. Picking up the tray Lafayette shoved them in to the oven and gave his watch a glance.

“Slept most of yesterday, why you up?” Yawned Alexander taking out his journal and a pen, sitting down opposite the flour stained Frenchman.

“Too much energy, we have a test in English after lunch and I can not sleep.”  Lafayette shoved all the measuring cups in to the big bowl he’d used to mix the dough.

“What’s the test on?” Asked Alexander noting down what he knew about the Frenchman in his journal.  _Talkative, kind even friendly, makes an effort to get along,_ _speaks French when angry, got good_ _friends, bakes._

“Test might be the wrong word, it is more of a book presentation.” Lafayette put the things in to the dishwasher. “But instead of writing a book review Mr Reynolds asked us to get up in front of the class and explain to everyone what the book is about. Everyone has read the same book, I will not only be a stammering wreck but bored as well.” He let out a couple of curses and Alexander added some more notes to his journal.

“Why don’t you practice?” He asked catching sight of Martha entering the kitchen. She greeted them both walking past them in to the breakfast nock where the two teenagers heard her start the fire in the little stove.

“Would you listen and give me an honest opinion?” Asked Lafayette taking out a couple of speech cards from his school bag.

“Sure.” Agreed Alexander returning the journal to his backpack. Lafayette cleared his throat leaning against the counter reading what he’d write on the cards. Word for word stumbling over the ones he wasn’t sure how to pronounce, reading the wrong word or line sometimes. “I’m just going to stop you there Laf, give me those cards.”

Lafayette made a depressed face handing Alexander the cards before joining Martha in setting the breakfast table, taking the buns out of the oven and putting them in a bowl. Alexander read through the cards before taking out a blue thick marker writing two or three words over the small text Lafayette had been reading.

Joining the others by the breakfast table Alexander handed the cards back to Lafayette. “Just Answered the questions and you’ll be fine. The important thing is that you take your time.”

Lafayette flicked through the cards while Alexander got himself a freshly baked bun and was in the middle of spreading butter on the halves when the Frenchman threw his arms around him. Freezing Alexander waited for Lafayette to say something, but he didn’t. Letting go of Alexander Lafayette returned to his breakfast and Alexander turned to Martha with a quizzical look.

The woman smiled. “He is grateful.” She explained returning to her newspaper and coffee.

Not much more happened that morning, Burr seemed engulfed in something on his phone and didn’t even look at what he put in to his mouth, neither Martha nor George told him off for sitting with the phone pressed to his face during the meal. Alexander found himself surprised to see that Burr managed to put on a jacket and walk to the buss without tripping or walking in to anything, the guy was so engulfed in whatever he was reading.

They meet up with Hercules and Laurens at the school entrance and the four talked until it was time for class. Alexander didn’t have to introduce himself during the morning‘s classes and was grateful to sit in the back. He was still on high alert avoiding Seabury and his followers whenever he had to move around in the corridors.  At lunch Alexander managed to give Seabury the slip, the guy was clearly after him by then.

Sitting down with Laurens and Hercules in the school cafeteria, this time he’d gotten a tray with lunch and he dug in to his food with an apatite that surprised the others. “No one is going to steal your food Alexander, slow down before you choke.” Cautioned Hercules who was digging in to his own food with similar enthusiasm.

Washing his mouthful of pasta and tomato sauce down with water Alexander gave Hercules a crocked smile that he knew didn’t reach his eyes. “Force of habit. You should know you eat like you’ve gone starving before.” This made Hercules choke and Laurens pounded his back to help him.

After drinking some water himself Hercules stared at Alexander. The two seemed to be looking for the right thing to say when Lafayette sat down beside him, face pale green and an air of misery emanating from him. “You alright Laf?” Asked Hercules dismissing whatever he had been about to say to Alexander.

“Oui ça va.” Said Lafayette in wobbly French.  The three exchanged a look.

“So you are speaking French because it’s easier then?” Said Laurens drawing a horrified look from Lafayette who clearly hadn’t noticed he’d reverted to his mother tongue.

“It’s okay.” Hurried Hercules to say smiling gently at his friend. “We don’t mind, it’s just hard to know what the words you are saying means but we catch the subtext.”

Lafayette moaned his fingers pushing back his tight hair. "Cela va aller horriblement mal, je vais bousiller et les gens vont rire. Tout le monde va me détester." Muttered Lafayette pushing his plate of food over towards Hercules.

“If it’s the English test you are worried about you shouldn’t be.” Said Laurens trying to give Lafayette an encouraging smile. He was rewarded with a forced smile from Lafayette who clearly appreciated his friends effort.

“Laurens is right Laf, I’ll be there. Nothing you say will sound silly.” Said Hercules reaching out to put his hand on Lafayette’s. The Frenchman meet the larger teens eyes and swallowed.

“If you have Hercules there you can just talk to him no one else in the classroom matters.” Said Alexander having listened to the exchange with interest. He’d figured Lafayette was nervous to speak in front of people who would be prepared to bite back at every mistake, but not that he was terrified of speaking in front of them. He knew somewhat what Lafayette was feeling having wrestled with his own nervousness for the last couple of days whenever encountering people who he couldn’t piss of. Thinking about it Lafayette’s openness and inviting attitude had made him relax around the others a lot easier than before.

“Alexander is right Laf. Ignore the rest of the crowd and just talk to me.” Agreed Hercules and the two were rewarded with a shaky nod from Lafayette who clearly tried to be brave even as his innards  was revolting.

“And whatever you do don’t imagine everyone naked.” Said Alexander shivering. “Somethings you don’t ever want to imagine, it’s better to just ignore everyone else.”

They laughed and changed subject to something easier. After lunch Alexander found himself walking to another class where the teacher asked him to introduce himself again. Rolling his eyes Alexander gave the class his name and his opinion on having to introduce himself to people who had at least one other class with him.

The teacher grumbled something in agreement and let Alexander take his seat again. This time he was sitting beside a girl with wavy black hair and a blue dress. When Alexander chanced a closer look at her face he saw brown almond shaped eyes and a wickedly curled lip as she smiled at him. “I think you are the first one to get away without having to say anything personal about yourself.”

“I would like to contradict you there I told them something about my opinion. The teacher never told me what personal thing it was I had to tell everyone.” Said Alexander returning the girls smile.

“Probably so people don’t have to feel forced to say something painful about themselves.” She offered her hand. “Eliza. Care to tell me something actually personal about yourself. You’ve mostly only given your opinion on things and not information.”

Alexander took Eliza’s hand “I don’t expect to make any friends.” The girl looked shocked at this. “Nothing personal.” He added letting go of her hand to turn back to the lesson.

“Good thing we are just sharing a bench then, God forbid we should ever become friends. We might even start talking to each other.” Huffed Eliza as if she was talking about the weather and Alexander managed to turn his laugh in to a cough before attracting any unwanted attention. 

Turning to glare at Eliza he found her staring ahead listening to the teacher her lips still curled in to a smile.  _Alright so maybe_ _I just don’t think of people_ _as friends, I can at least have people I get along with and can talk to._  He thought turning back to the boring lesson his ears filling with the noise of his own thinking shutting out the teachers lecture.

During the break after class Alexander had to get another book from his locker. Being already tense and ready to run away because of Seabury and his friends Alexander practically jumped out of his skin when Lafayette suddenly appeared behind him embracing him with a “merci mon-ami.”

Swallowing the fear at the sound of Lafayette Alexander managed a shaky smile. “Am I to assume you managed to pass the test then?” He asked heart still racing and the urge to run away was only held back thanks to the knowledge that Lafayette was a friend.

“Oui. I owe you one for the tips and help.” Lafayette squeezed Alexander one more time before letting go of him. “I have to get to music class but we’ll meet up after school and I’ll show you where they sell the best ice-cream in town. And we can celibate how awesome I am.”

Nodding in agreement Alexander watched Lafayette run off feeling a bit envious of Lafayette’s self confidence that seemed to have returned. Sure when he himself was making an argument or giving back with verbal insults he was always confident it was afterwards that he realized how others might take it and he wasn’t sure if he’d said the right thing. That’s why he liked writing, he could take his time making sure that what he wrote couldn’t be interpreted the wrong way.

The following class was in all sense as boring as the gray sky. When the school day was over Alexander found himself staring up at the cloud cover waiting for the rain they were promising. He was exhausted from the day and when Lafayette and his friends asked him to join them for the ice-cream Alexander declined their offer. “I have homework.” He lied trying to hide his yawn.

They tried to convince him to join them making him feel bad for refusing them, but he knew he’d feel bad joining them as well so going home was the lesser of two evil, and he wanted to put his head down and rest for a couple of minutes. Finally convincing the others he didn’t want to come along Alexander found himself taking the buss home with Burr.

The older teen didn’t say much during the ride and it wasn’t before they were walking up the short drive to the Washington house that he actually spoke to him. “Do you mind being home alone for a couple of hours? I’m meeting up with a friend as soon as I’ve dumped off my school bag.”

“I don’t mind.” Said Alexander his stomach twisting. Burr had just followed him home because he couldn’t get in to the house on his own. He should have just gone with Lafayette and the others instead of bothering Burr.

The two walked in to the house, Burr diving in to his room for a moment before he said goodbye and left. Tossing his school bag on the bed Alexander fell down beside it taking a deep breath and hearing only the silence. “Don’t listen to it, listen to the noise. Hear that the house is creaking lightly. There are birds singing outside. The radiators are also making noise, sort of like dripping water.” Pointing out the small noises to himself Alexander relaxed a bit, the silence wasn’t trying to suffocate him.

Staring up at the ceiling Alexander listened to his own heart beat in his ears. “Just because no one’s home don’t mean you are being punished.” He told himself and then frowned. “when the cat is gone.” He mused sitting up.

Hopping off the bed Alexander walked over to his door and crossed the hall to Burr’s room. He stopped with his hand on the door knob battling with the feelings of guilt for snooping around in someone else’s room and at the same time curious as to who these people were. “Curiosity killed the cat.” Muttered Alexander lowering his hand. “And satisfaction brought it back again.” Opening the door Alexander steeped in to Burrs room.

Not knowing what to expect of the quiet Burr Alexander thought that a tidy room was just like the other teen. The room was similar in size to Alexander’s, it had a large windowsill as well where Burr had placed a pillow and obviously liked to sit. One wall was covered with a huge bookshelf and the desk to one side was clean and clutter free.

Walking over to the desk Alexander pulled open the drawer finding the hidden mess. Burr apparently kept things neat on the surface while hiding his junk as well as a stack of sweets. Taking one of the sweets Alexander popped it in to his mouth and closed the drawer turning to the bed. Groping around under the it he discovered an old backpack. Rummaging around in the bag Alexander found a blanket, extra clothes, granola bars, a book hiding a list with names addresses and numbers. Another pocket held a map, a wallet with cash, an old phone, charger and a pocket knife as well as a first aid kit. “A runaway bag.” Murdered Alexander having similar things in his own backpack.

Making sure he returned everything to their correct place Alexander pushed the bag back under the bed and looked around for anything else under it but found nothing. “Burr sure like to keep things clean.” He muttered to himself turning to the bookshelf. It was organizational after subject and author. At the top were law books on different subjects, below it were a set of classic books most of which were detective novels.  The detective and crime fiction genre seemed to be a recurring them among the books and movies on the shelf. At the bottom however there was a sizeable collection of comics, both DC and Marvel among others. 

Reaching for a book Alexander stopped himself and shook his head. “Pick up a book and you’ll lose track of time dummy.” He pushed himself up. “There are more rooms to snoop around in.” with that he left Burrs room and walked down the hall to Lafayette’s.

The Frenchman’s room was the opposite to Burr’s, things lay strewn across the floor mixing with clothes falling out of the closet and spilling out of the dresser mixing with papers and books from the covered desk and movies and games from the shelf with a TV and games consoles. In all that mess Alexander could see that blue, white and red were the team of the room.

Opening the closest he found a great amount of designer clothes hanging in it as well as bags and shoes from famous brands. Alexander didn’t even bother diving in to the closest to see what Lafayette was hiding in the back. Turning instead to the desk he opened drawers and lifted papers finding a mixed assortment of junk, most interesting thou was the nail polish and make-up hidden in the very back of the bottom drawer. Filing that little bit of information in to the back of his mind Alexander turned to look under the bed.

Apart from a few dust bunnies and missing single socks there wasn’t much to be found there. Turning to the shelf however Alexander found a few books, mostly the Harry Potter books, the golden compass trilogy and some more fantasy titles. What intrigued Alexander was the photos that stood framed on some of the shelves.

One was clearly from that summer showing Lafayette with Hercules and Laurens sitting on a bridge wearing only swim trunks their skin gleaming golden in the setting sun and they all seemed happy. The next frame showed a photo of two adults, the woman was wearing a white gown and veil and the man a suit. It was clearly the twos wedding day and Alexander guessed they were Lafayette’s parents, the woman’s curly hair looked like Lafayette’s and the man had the same sharp nose. Another photo showed a much younger Lafayette holding a girls hand and smiling in front of the Disney castle. Some one had written  _Do not forget_ _to smile //_ _Adrienne_ _._ Alexander wondered who Adrienne had been to Lafayette and why she’d written the message on the photo.

Leaving Lafayette’s room Alexander moved down the hall to Gorge’s and Martha’s room. Opening the door he saw exactly what he’d expected. The double bed was made and covered in a hand made quilt, there was a large wardrobe and a smaller vanity beside it. Looking closer on the bedside tables Alexander noticed that one had paperbacks in the horror genre and the other romance books.

Peeking under the bed showed not even a dust bunny. Turning to the vanity Alexander found every kind beauty product he’d imaged a woman like Martha owned. The jewelry box was locked as was one of the drawers in the vanity peaking Alexander curiosity. Not wasting any time on them he turned to the wardrobe. One side was clearly marked as Martha’s the other as Gorge’s. Taking a closer look at the shoes he was surprised to find that they both preference sensible shoes and only Martha owned more than one pair of fine shoes and they looked worn.

There was also a small safe behind the shoes and Alexander wanted to know what they had locked inside. He could imagine a lot of things someone would keep in a safe, and was about to close the doors and walk away when his eyes landed on something green and familiar. Reaching for the hanger Alexander pulled out a military uniform.

Two of his previous foster fathers had been military, one had been strict and would withhold food if Alexander didn’t preform to his standards, the other had been alright until he had one beer then all the discipline was gone, and he would lash out at anyone who angered him even slightly. He’d seen their uniforms and none of then had had stars on them.

Returning the uniform to its place Alexander made sure everything looked like it had before his intrusion after which he left. Out in the hall he considered going down in to the office and snoop around a bit more there but decided against it. There was to much information in his head and he needed to write it down in order to make sense out of it.

Making his way back to his room Alexander picked up his backpack and took out a notebook and pen. Sitting down in the windowsill he noted down the facts about each person drawing lines and explanations that could tell him something about the person. In the end his eyes grew heavier and the speed of his writing slowed until the pen stopped completely dropping from his limp fingers.

At first Alexander thought it was the rain he heard but concentrating on the soft noise he could make out words on his left side and the patter of rain on the window to his right. Focusing on the voices he heard Lafayette’s melodic voice and the soft voice belonging Laurens. They were coming closer Lafayette telling Laurens not to worry. “Still thou I don’t want to be a bother to the Washington’s.”

Lafayette made a sound and Alexander could just imagine him waving of Laurens words. “Mon-ami they are always happy to have you over, didn’t Martha just say so?” He asked and Alexander thought they must be outside Lafayette’s room. “Besides I wouldn’t like to stay home alone in a big house like yours.”

Laurens gave an amused noise that wasn’t quiet a laugh. “Let’s get Alexander I’m starving.” He said a light note in his voice.

“Oui.” Said Lafayette and there was a knock at Alexander’s door. “Mon-ami you awake, Martha has made spinach pie and it smells delicious.”

“um awak.” Mumbled Alexander opening his eyes. His room was dark and rain was hitting his window distorting his faint reflection. Putting down his feet’s on the carpeted floor Alexander stood up and let out an involuntary yelp when his lower back protested and his knees gave out making him sit back down.

“You okay?” Asked Lafayette pushing open the door.

The light from the hall fell in to the room deepening the shadows silhouetting the persons standing in the door. “I’m fine.” Grumbled Alexander turning his torso hearing his spine pop. “Slept a bit awkwardly is all.” He tilted his head drawing a loud crack from his neck.

He could see Laurens shiver and smiled. “What are you doing here?” He asked standing up and stretching drawing another set of pops from his whole spine.

Laurens blinked and his normal carefree smile returned to his face. “Dad had to go on a business trip so he left me home alone with the cook. I’m not so found of being alone at home during the night so I told the cook to take the day off and went over here.” He explained looking around the room.

“Does he leave you alone often?” Asked Alexander moving towards the hall signaling the others that they should go down and leave his room.

Laurens shrugged, “Some times when he can’t help it.” He smiled and changed the subject.

Entering the dining room it became clear to Alexander that he’d been asleep for some hours. Burr was back and talked animatedly with Martha until he saw the three of them enter. Apparently Gorge wasn’t coming home for dinner and they all sat down to eat. 

Like the previous nights Lafayette was the one who had them all entertained at the dinner table, telling the story of the English test. Alexander was amused by how Lafayette managed to make it sound like he’d been a knight from King Arthur’s round table and offer to go first in to a battle that was likely to kill him.  _He almost sounds like Lancelot._  Thought Alexander,  _and Hercules would be_ _Percival then._  At the end of the dinner Alexander made an of hand remark how Lafayette had made the whole test sound worse than it had been.

“What can I say I have a flair for the dramatic.” He made a swooning gesture drawing laughter from the others.


	7. Fright and Fight

The rain increased in strength and Alexander glared up at the black sky. It was the middle of the day yet one wouldn’t know it if they looked out the window. The hard wind made the raindrops feel like spikes hitting his face and he darted across the muddy street to the next alcove he could shelter in on his way home. The few people who were out were doing the same darting from shelter to shelter, preparing themselves for the next dive in to the hard rain. 

The wind was howling so loudly that it wasn’t until Alexander was running across the street for cover in a doorway that he saw the market stall making back flips as the wind pushed it down the street beating it in to sharp pieces of wood on its way. Knowing that he would never make it out of the way Alexander fell to the ground and covered his head. 

Biting his tongue Alexander stopped the cry of pain that wanted to escape his throat as the sharp kick hit him. “Ungrateful little rat, that’s what you are. We take you in to our home, give you a roof over your head, put clothes on your back and food in your belly and you have the gall to tell us that we aren’t taking care of you.” He landed another kick and Alexander’s eyes filled with tears. “If the shower is cold it’s because you weren’t up early enough to get any. Your room ain’t cold it is perfectly warm enough just keep the bloody door open. And don’t come to me complaining of the TV I have to live with your constant talking.” 

Alexander’s eyes fell on the foster mother standing with her back to the whole scene playing out in the living room. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, he knew that, had seen her cry as she tried to pursued her husband to change, she was simply just as afraid of him as the foster kids under her roof. Staring at her willing the woman to stand up for him, or just speak up for something, he hardly registered the man bending down and grabbing his long hair, pulling him up. “Where are your words now punk? Cat got your tongue?” 

Anger flashed through Alexander’s mind and before he could stop himself he’d hissed out what he thought of the man who was smelling like he’d hadn’t taken a shower and brushed his teeth with beer. The man had put his large hand around Alexander’s throat and started choking him. “Say that again you wee bastard. Ye ken how to speak, say it again.” 

The drunken Scotsman reeked of cheep booze and the wild look in his eyes was dangerous. “I’mb s sorry.” Choked Alexander out, dark spots dancing around his vision. 

“Ye should be, no son of mine will ever love a man.” He jerked Alexander’s head up and slammed it against the floor. “You are a man son, not some disgusting fagot. I should kill you right now and spare me the embarrassment of having raised a weakling like you.” He keep on slamming Alexander’s head against the floorboards in the dingy room they all lived in. A part of Alexander thought that death would be better than living, at least dead he couldn’t anger his pa. 

A figure moved behind the blurred shouting man and Alexander woke with a shock, sitting bolt upright in bed as if he’d been struck by lightning. He was panting for breath and his throat felt raw. There was a movement at the corner of his vision and Alexander scrambled away from it, falling to the floor and crawling in under the bed. 

It was a while before the wild panic resided and Alexander started thinking. He couldn’t hear anyone in the room, the rain was hitting the window hard and the wind was making itself heard outside. Peaking out from under the bed he saw the same movement on the wall. Blinking his eyes Alexander crawled out staring at the moving shadow. Following the line of sight he saw the tree branches moving outside illuminated by a streetlight causing the shadow that was dancing over the opposite wall. 

Still shaking like a leaf with cold sweat running down his back Alexander stood in the middle of the room staring out the window. “It was the rain right? The rain started the nightmares.” Closing his eyes Alexander could see the storm clouds growing outside his old classroom window. “It’s not a hurricane, they don’t form so close in lands.” Taking a deep breath Alexander counted slowly backwards from twenty before opening his eyes. “It was just the wind dragging up bad memories, go back to sleep Hamilton.” He told himself. 

Glancing at the bed Alexander knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again, even if he was calmer he was still shaking with fear his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Rubbing his face trying to supers the headache and swarming thoughts flying through his brain. He walked over to the bed, grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around himself as he left the room. 

Walking quietly down the stairs Alexander turned in to the kitchen and stood in the dark room for a moment before he started rummaging through the cupboards. After a moment of searching Alexander managed to pop two slices of bread in the toaster and found the honey. Making himself a cup of hot coco while he waited for the toast which he spread the honey over once the were ready, his heart slowed down letting him hear the sounds of the house. 

Shooting a look at the breakfast nock Alexander shook his head. The room was bound to feel like a flimsy shed and he did not want to re-live any more memories. Walking across the entrance hall Alexander sat down on the couch and started the TV. Nibbling on his toast he flicked through the canals. There was a lot of movie canals to flick through and Alexander eventually settled on one which was ironically showing _Singing in the rain_. 

 It had just moved past the chance meeting of the two main characters when he heard a creak coming from the old stairs. Muting the movie Alexander turned to see who was coming down. 

 The light freckled head that poked in to the living room thankfully didn’t belong to the Washington’s and Alexander let out the breath he’d been holding. “What time is it?” Asked Laurens coming in to the room rubbing his tired eye’s.  

“Some time past midnight and before to early to be awake.” Answered Alexander drawing a soft smile from the other teen. “What are you doing up.” He asked on a more serious note. 

Laurens sat down beside Alexander tucking his bare feet’s under himself. “couldn’t sleep.” He yawned squinting up at the TV. “What are you watching?” Alexander told him. “Heard about it, never seen it thou. How far in are you?” handing the remote to Laurens they restarted the movie. 

Reaching for his hot coco Alexander had to grab the mug with both hands to prevent himself from spilling the content. “You cold?” Asked Laurens touching Alexander’s hand lightly. 

“It’s nothing.” Sighed Alexander lifting the mug to his lips. He could see Laurens eyeing him out of the corners of his eyes, taking note of his pale skin and the sweat that was gleaming on his brow. 

Fortunately Laurens didn’t argue, he let out a shiver making a noise as if cold. “You wouldn’t mind sharing that quilt would you?” He asked rubbing his arms. Seeing nothing wrong with Laurens request Alexander unwrapped one side of the fabric allowing Laurens to lean against him as they shared the warmth. 

Feeling goosebumps prickle his skin at Laurens warm presence Alexander started to relax. The wind was still howling outside and the rain was hitting the window hard but he was warm and safe indoors. 

They munched on Alexander’s toasts while watching the movie, Laurens fell asleep half way through the song that the movie was called after, his head resting on Alexander’s shoulder a soft snore escaping his mouth. 

For the first time in a long while Alexander wasn’t afraid of what the adults would do if they found out the two had been awake most of the night watching a movie. He would be happy just knowing Laurens was content sleeping beside him. It was somewhat odd thinking that that’s what made him happy, but then again, “Even the lone wolf seeks company.” He smiled resting his cheek on Laurens head. 

Alexander didn’t fall asleep again that night but when the soft morning light found its way through the windows he felt rested. The TV was showing a documentary about art and its history but Alexander hadn’t been paying attention to it lost in a trail of thoughts. The soft creek from the stairs drew him out of his thoughts and a his stomach twisted in to a knot. 

Staring at the doorway he saw George come down the stairs and look in to see who was watching TV early in the morning. His eyes landed on Alexander and a smile tugged the corners of his mouth. “Good Morning son.” He said and then turned towards the kitchen from where Alexander heard the sound of him starting breakfast. 

A soft hand slid in to Alexander’s sweaty palm. “You are shaking again.” Whispered Laurens his hazel eyes searching Alexander’s face. Swallowing he closed his eyes trying to will his body to stop shaking, it wasn’t easy his heart beat out a quick martch in his chest. Laurens let go of his hand and put his arms around Alexander. “I don’t know what you’ve been through but I’m here if you want to talk, you don’t have to be afraid.” 

Gulping down the raging emotions Alexander reminded himself of how it had felt right with Laurens asleep beside him and how he now didn’t feel afraid or pitied,  just overwhelmed, by what he couldn’t tell. “I’m alright.” Sighed Alexander relaxing in Laurens embrace. “I just, I don’t know the Washington’s yet.” 

Laurens searched Alexander’s face for a hint of what he meant but if there was something Alexander knew how to disguise it was his facial expression. “What is it like living in a foster home?” Asked Laurens drawing a raised eyebrow from Alexander. “Lafayette and Burr never tells me, I think they want to forget it.” 

“It’s not like it’s a pleasant experience.” Sighed Alexander drawing a deep breath. “I can’t speak for the others but the first home was alright, they just couldn’t afford to have a foster child after a while. Every home after that started with a period of learning the rules and the foster parents being understanding if you didn’t know.” He shrugged. “After a while the smiles slips from the faces and they show their real intentions and they try to change you, saying it’s for your own good.” 

“You think the Washington’s are going to be the same?” Asked Laurens glancing towards the kitchen. “I don’t think Mr Washington will ever do anything to hurt you, I’ve never heard him raise his voice all the time I’ve known him.” 

Alexander nodded. “I’ve heard that but I want to find that out for myself. It’s like I need to know they are good before I can believe it.” 

“Seeing is believing.” Agreed Laurens stretching. He pursed his lips in thought before turning to Alexander. “On an other note, it’s Friday and we’ve got a movie marathon after school, any movie you haven’t seen yet?” Smiling Alexander told him of his limited movie experience. 

The rain had lessened by the morning and there was no wind to speak of, even so Alexander, Lafayette and Laurens decided to wait for Hercules by his locker. They were still having a long discussion over which movie they were going to watch. Even if Alexander hadn’t watched many of the movies he’d still spent a lot more time in libraries than the others and knew how most were going to end. 

“The hobbit trilogy.” Suggested Laurens. 

“Why not a Tolkien marathon and watch the Lord of the rings trilogy as well.” Said Lafayette typing on his phone. 

“Not to be that person but, Smaug dies, Torin dies, Boramir dies, Gandalf dies and returns as Gandalf the white. The hobbit’s survives, mountain reclaimed, armies defeated, ring destroyed and everyone lives happily ever after.” Said Alexander shortening down the major points in the books. 

“How about How to train your dragon?” Smiled Laurens. 

“It’s nothing like the book.” Yawned Alexander. 

“You’ve seen it?” asked Lafayette surprised having only suggested one movie before that Alexander had already seen. 

“No watched the trailers. It looks good thou, just nothing like the books.” Added Alexander not wanting them to avoid movies just because he’d read the book it was based on. 

“Why don’t we just watch the Marvel movies instead. It’s been a while since the first one came out and Thor Ragnarok is in cinema the 3 of November.” Said Burr who’d just stopped in front of them. 

There was a moment of silence as Lafayette and Laurens stared at Alexander. He gulped knowing that the choice of movies was on him and if he picked the wrong ones that no one wanted to watch it would be his fault. “Didn’t come to the states until just before the Avengers movie was released. And I’ve only been to the movies twice before.” 

“Then it’s decided, we are watching Marvel.” Grinned Lafayette before turning his eyes on Burr. “Say mon-ami why are you here?” He asked Burr glancing at him suspiciously. 

Burr shrugged. “Go to this school as well.” He said getting an eye roll from Lafayette and Laurens who didn’t see the joke unlike Alexander who felt the corners of his mouth turn up. “And to tell you I’ve invited the Schuyler sisters to the movie night.” 

“You did what!” Exclaimed Lafayette and both Alexander and Laurens stared at him. Blinking at them both Lafayette shook his head. “No I need to find Hercules.” He said stalking off in to the crowd. 

Alexander looked curiosity up at Burr who had that peculiar little smile on his lips. “What was that about?” He asked wanting to know what had made the inviting Lafayette react in the way he did. 

Snickering Burr shook his head. “Ask Laf, it’s not much of a secret anyways.” He waved goodbye and elbowed his way in to the crowd again. Turning to as Laurens the same question the bell rang out and the had to part for their next classes. 

Having the seat by the window during the second period history class Alexander saw Hercules running across the school ground apparently late for class. Thinking that he was going to ask Hercules about it during lunch Alexander returned to taking down notes. 

His note taking turned in to writing during third periods class as Alexander continued on a different track ignoring the dry babbling from the teacher. He was so deeply focused on the flow of words that he didn’t hear the bell ring. It wasn’t before the teenager beside Alexander poked him that he tore his eyes from the page to glare at him wondering what he wanted. 

“The class is over.” Said James Maddison shoving his own notebook in to his backpack. Maddison was friends with Jefferson and Alexander had seen them often hanging with each other in the corridors but this was the first time the gangly teenager had spoken directly with him, thou they did share a desk during history class. 

When Alexander bit his lip not sure if he wanted to say the first thing that came to mind or try and be polite, Maddison gave him what could count as a try at a reassuring smile. “I get lost writing as well don’t worry about it.” 

Jumping at the chance to divert the conversation from him Alexander glanced at the other. “You like to write as well?” He asked packing his own books in to his bag putting the Bic pen in his jeans pocket in case he needed to write something down in a hurry. 

Maddison nodded following Alexander out of the classroom. “Yeah, You know the schools got a writers club?” Alexander shook his head at this revelation listening with his full attention letting Maddison lead the way. “It’s an extracurricular actively just like football or basketball only we meet every Friday before lunch.” He stopped thinking before shrugging. “Don’t suppose you want to join, we are starting a new project today.” 

“Yes can I?” Grinned Alexander remembering the few other writing group he’d been a part of and all that he’d learned. Sure he didn’t get along with the other members but the teachers had always been good, and they’d liked his work enough to push him to improve. 

“This way then.” Smiled Maddison tapping Alexander’s shoulder so he turned in the direction he wanted them to go. It occurred to Alexander that Jefferson might also be part of the club and he wasn’t sure if he liked the ide of sharing more classes with the prick. 

His fingers found the seashell bracelet, running over the braided cord as he thought of all the times he’d tried to be normal and part of a group, it had worked out until they read each others works. No one had the energy to read all the pages he wrote, if he got a comment it wasn’t meant to help him improve. They would freeze him out and he’d be glad to leave the school when things didn’t work out with the family. 

When they entered the classroom was there a few people there, luckily no Jefferson, thou the teacher unfortunately was no other than Mr Reynolds. The man sat at his desk leafing through papers which Alexander noted had a lot of red notes in the margin. The teacher glanced up quickly as they entered and then looked up again his eyes narrowing on Alexander. 

Trying to ignore the teachers gaze Alexander headed for the back of the classroom, Maddison stopped and looked from the seat he’d been heading for to Alexander before giving a shrug and joining him in the back. A could of more students joined the small class, unfortunately one of them were Seabury. 

When they were all there did Reynolds get up and close the door. “Alright I know you are all hungry so let’s not drag this out.” He grabbed the papers from his desk and handed them to the student sitting in the front, at once the teenager leafed through the papers and pulled out one before handing it to the next person who did the same slowly passing the papers down. “You’ve all given excellent constructive comments and I see some of you have improved very well since the last paper you handed in.” He leaned against the desk the cold eyes staring straight at Alexander. 

“Our next work will revolve around the writing competition I told you all about last week. If you’ve done your homework you should have an idea of what you want to write about. Pare up and decide on what it will be, you have to write together, the subject should be personal and I want to see you do references right this time, if you don’t show your source you are out. The two winners get’s to visit New York and a guided tore of an unspecified historical building. Is there any questions?” The teacher’s eyes never wavered from Alexander who returned his stare with an leveled glare of his own. He wished he knew what sort of problem Reynolds had with him, all he’d done was be late to his first class with the man. 

There were a few questions and Alexander broke eye contact when the papers reached Maddison. He glanced over the others shoulder seeing a lot less red marks than he had on the one he’d glimpsed before. “Can I see it?” he asked the other teen. 

“Sure, it still need some work thou.” Maddison handed Alexander the six pages long essay. Skimming it Alexander couldn’t help but be impressed. He might do something similar if he wanted to write about the school schedules unreasonable construction.  

Mr Reynolds asked for everyone to partner up and wrote down the groups in a note book. “Hey Hamilton.” Hissed Maddison as it was nearly his time to say who his working partner would be. “You want to par up for this assignment?” 

His eyes fixing on the page in front of him without seeing the word Alexander licked his lips. He didn’t know Maddison yet, had only spoken to him for the first time that day and he was friends with Jefferson. It was likely he wanted to make things easy for himself getting Alexander to do most of the hard work to claim credit for it all later. He wouldn’t be the first one to do it ether. Of all the things Maddison could have asked him in that moment it had never occurred to Alexander that he would have wanted him to team up, he wasn’t the team person, he ruined teams, was always chosen last for gym. So maybe this was like that, Maddison couldn’t ask anyone else so he’d asked Alexander. “Why?” 

Blinking at the question Maddison looked at Alexander as if he was an alien making him very uncomfortable and Alexander started looking for a way to get out of the classroom, he didn’t belong. “We were an odd number until you joined today, and people never want’s to work with me. I get if you don’t want to ether.” 

The finality in Maddison’s voice struck a cord inside Alexander who took a deep breath and pushed the paper back to him. “Alright, but you will regret it.” Maddison light up and thankfully didn’t hug him like Lafayette would have done. Instead he sat up a bit straighter and when Reynolds asked who he would be working with he pointed to Alexander declaring him the newest member. 

Those sharp eyes narrowed on Alexander. “I would have to see some written work from you before I let you in to this Mr Hamilton.” Said the teacher and the whole class turned to watch the exchange. 

“How many pages.” Asked Alexander his eyes fixed on a piece of graffiti on the desk in front of him, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the students. He wished he had the ability some developed to be completely invisible and never noticed, he could have used an ability like that many times. For him it was always the opposite, he couldn’t help but draw attention to himself, especially when he didn’t need it. 

“Lets say 20, Times new roman, text size 12 and 1,5 line distance.” Said the teacher and Alexander heard some students take a deep breath and note that that was more than they could produce in one week while skipping out on some homework. 

“Subject and by what time do you want it in?” Asked Alexander sorting through his memories for any of his previous works he could recreate. 

“Make it a short story, base it on reality and hard facts, and hand it in by Wednesday.” There was another sound of empathy from the class and they all turned to stare at Alexander waiting for his reaction. 

Lifting his head to level his eyes on Mr Reynolds Alexander felt oddly relaxed, this he could do, gladly, it was a challenge he wanted and he was going to rub his work in the cold eyed teachers face. “Sure I’ll do that.” He said with the hint of a smile on his lips. 

After that Reynolds dismissed the students saying he to wanted lunch. Following Maddison towards the cafeteria Alexander relaxed his shoulders and forced himself to stop turning the bracelet on his wrist, things were alright. “You sure you can make 20 pages by Wednesday?” asked Maddison drawing Alexander’s attention. 

“That’s four and a half day’s, if I get my hands on a computer I can have a draft done by Monday and can spend Tuesday backing it up with facts in the library.” Mused Alexander wondering if he could borrow Burr’s or Lafayette’s computer he’d seen the day before. 

“Yeah keep bragging pipsqueak, I bet you just download some work from the internet.” Said the all to annoying voice of Seabury. 

“Ignore him.” Hissed Maddison grabbing Alexander’s arm to guide him forward. Thou they couldn’t outrun Seabury in the crowd still filling the corridors and Alexander saw Lee emerge from the crowd in font of them. “Shit.” Swore Maddison looking left and right for a way out. 

“You are cornered Stick. Let’s talk.” Mused Seabury and Alexander stopped feeling Maddison tighten his grip around his arm. 

“Would you just fuck off Seabury, some of us have better things to do than listen to a dim whit like you.” Growled Alexander turning to face the blond teen. 

Seeing the hit coming was not enough for Alexander to dodge it and Seabury’s fist connected with his cheek making Alexander turn his face to the side. “That’s for my nose.” Snarled Seabury grabbing a fist full of Alexander’s hair before he had time to recover. He saw Maddison jerk and what he thought was Lee trying to hold him off, then Seabury hit him in the gut with a knee. “And that’s for being an arrogant bitch.” 

Letting go of Alexander he turned to Maddison “You saw nothing, Stick.” He hissed shoving him in to a locker. Both him and Lee turned to leave and Alexander flung a hand out grabbing Seabury’s shirt back. “Let go you-“ Snarled Seabury but didn’t get to finish as Alexander flung a fist of his own hitting the other in the face drawing a shrike as he connected with Seabury’s already injured nose. 

“Do that again and I swear you’ll regret it.” Gasped Alexander still out of breath and seeing spots dance in front of his eyes. He also saw Lee swing a fist at him and dodged. After that it all devolved in to a fist fight between Seabury, Lee, Alexander and Maddison who more or less tried to get Lee of Alexander as he scratched at Seabury who tried to land another punch but was unable to do much more than to hold him down causing a few bruises. 

It took two teachers and the janitor to break them apart, Alexander still spitting curses at Seabury in three out of the four language he spoke. The other teen was doing the same all the way to the principals office where they were told to sit down outside one teacher going in to explain to the principal what had happened while the other kept an eye on the teenagers. 

Seabury and Lee were the first to be called in and without anyone to focus his anger on Alexander started to calm down something he didn’t want to do. He found himself leaning forward running his hands through his hair. Thinking back Alexander knew he should have let Seabury get away with the assault, should have ignored him and gone on with his life. He could have been in the cafeteria by now eating lunch. 

Instead he was waiting to be called in to the principal’s office for having started a fight. Why had he even done it? Nothing Seabury said was worth getting worked up over, it hadn’t been anything he hadn’t heard before. The blows thou they had hurt at first didn’t hurt now and thou he might have a black eye in the morning he was fine. 

No what angered him was that they dragged Maddison in to the conflict, threatened him and shoved him to the lockers. Alexander glanced at Maddison who was massaging his right leg a pained expression on his face. “Did he hurt you?” asked Alexander not thinking, he wanted to know that he hadn’t made him get hurt. 

Looking up at Alexander Maddison gave him a crocked smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You are one to talk, getting up like that after having the air knocked out of you.” He shook his head. “I’m fine, it’s just an old injury.” 

“Old injury?” Said Alexander not sure if he was hearing right, everything sounded unnatural and muddled. 

“Un yeah.” Maddison averted his gaze from Alexander and lifted the hem of the right pant’s leg showing the metal rod that was sticking out of his shoe. It took Alexander a moment to recognize the artificial limb and he straightened blinking. 

“Dame! What happened?” he asked before thinking. Realizing what he’d sounded like Alexander looked up at Maddison afraid that the other would freeze him out. “Sorry, you don’t have to tell me. I bet it’s not a pleasant memory, forget I even asked. Hell forget you even meet me. Although I guess that explains why Seabury called you Stick, I thought he was referring to something abstract, like an actual stick or something that happened. Gee I’m sorry I got you involved in my shit, I forgot to watch out for him.” He turned away running his hands through his hair again without stopping his words. “I should have watched out for any of them, it was careless of me to just think he wouldn’t come after me after I broke his nose. Fuck that shit head can’t punch for shit, does he always sucker punch you or is it just me. I mean I could have hit him back if he hadn’t been so freaking tall. Thou you are as tall as him, not that I’m comparing the two of you or anything it’s just a random thought, nothing to do with you I could just have compared his height to Hercules or Jefferson or Laf, they are all tall. Makes you feel like a bloody ant beside them-“ 

“Do you always talk this much?” Asked Maddison talking over Alexander who’s throat closed up stopping him from saying another word. He hade done it again, letting his mouth run of and babble on filling the silence that slowly grew the longer he stayed quiet until he had to say something just to fill it. 

“Unfortunately yes, I’m sorry if I offended you, it wasn’t my intention-“ Said Alexander but before he could say much more Maddison stop him by holding up a hand. 

“Don’t apologize, Seabury isn’t the most popular guy around.” Maddison stopped and seemed to rethink. “Well actually he’s pretty popular just not among my friends.” He glanced at Alexander before knocking on the prosthetic limb. “Lost it in Boston almost four years ago. People call me Stick because I had to walk with a cane in the beginning because I refused to use crutches. Some called me Peg leg as well but Jefferson talked to them and now they don’t dare call me anything else.” 

Licking his lips Alexander nodded. “Sorry.” He said. 

“Wasn’t your fault, stop apologizing.” Huffed Maddison leaning back in the flimsy chair. “It’s just the weather making the stump ache, Lee didn’t hurt me, Seabury was to caught up with you to even lay a hand on me.” 

Nodding Alexander took a deep breath and the door to the principals office opened the teacher inside leading Seabury and Lee out. The blond teen’s nose were still oozing blood and Alexander felt a slight sting of regret at the other’s injury, followed by satisfaction at having made enough of an impact on him to not forget him any time soon. Following the second teacher in Alexander bit his tongue to keep quiet. 


	8. Trouble trouble

Keeping his mouth shut turned out to be impossible, the principal Mr G Frederickson asked the most obvious question once the two had been sat down in front of him. “Now then boys, I’ve heard two stories today painting the two of you as the instigators of the fight. I find it hard to believe that you would start a fight Maddison but seeing as Hamilton was involved I’ll give you this chance to tell your side.”

Maddison looked shocked at this and Alexander couldn’t blame him, the guy had no idea what his school record was like and frankly Alexander found it unfair to be judged by what other people had told the man about him. So he didn’t keep quiet but spoke his mind. “What makes you think I started the fight and not Seabury. It could’ve just been a miss understanding from the teachers as well, what’s there to say that we were fighting to begin with-“

“Be quiet Hamilton you are in enough trouble as it is, you’ve barley been in this school a week and I’ve already gotten reports of you disturbing class.” Grumbled the Principal clearly already having made up his mind about Alexander.

“Is that so sir.” Hummed Alexander and proceeded with telling the man what he thought of the school, it’s values and how it should treat their students on equal terms, not judge them beforehand making it impossible to start a new life. He’d given the same speech to several of his principals and teachers over the years and didn’t give them a chance to speak or talk over him. If anyone deserved to hear the cold hard truth it was these people.

It wasn’t before someone knocked on the door that the principal raised his voice again. “That is enough Hamilton, shut your mouth and let the adults speak.” He turned to the door giving a short “come in.” before returning his hard eyes to Alexander promising greater punishment if he didn’t keep quiet.

About to prove his defiance of the mans authority Alexander’s eyes fell on the man entering the small office and his throat closed up. “Sorry it took so long. Principal Frederickson, I was across town.” Said George not sounding in the least sorry. His eyes moved from the principal to Alexander an unreadable expression on his face. The mans lips moved but the words sounded oddly distorted, he put a hand on the back of the flimsy chair Alexander was sitting on.

The whole world contracted and all that Alexander could see was the large strong hand. The muffled sounds around him was quiet compared the screaming thoughts in his head. _You are screwed boy, think the Washington’s going to keep you after today, think again. They are going to punish you and send you back. They never wanted you to begin with_. Alexander fiddled with his bracelet before his hands moved to the more solid seat of the chair his nails scraping against the underside.

If he was lucky they would only tell him to go to bed without dinner. If he was unluckily, Alexander watched George’s hand move from the chair to his shoulder. He didn’t need a lot of imagination to know what could happen. Being locked up in a tool shed or out side wouldn’t be the worst he could still be free after that if they didn’t forget him and it wasn’t like he couldn’t run away if they refused to let him in the house. No the danger was the promising beating. With Washington’s large hands he was sure he would have more bruises than the ones Seabury had left, and they could all blame it on the fight.

Remembering the uniform in the mans closet Alexander couldn’t stop himself from thinking of all the beatings men carrying similar uniforms had given him. He’d been sure he would die on those occasions and when he didn’t he wished he had, At least then his miserable existence would have been over. What little he knew of Washington was that the man wouldn’t kill him, he had way more self restraint than the others but he could make it hurt, would make it hurt.

The hand on his shoulder tightened and something in the odd mumble around him sounded like the end of a conversation. “Let’s go son.” Said George but Alexander’s hands only tightened on the seat under him. If he followed the man out he would be walking in to the punishment, but if he stayed put he would be beaten even harder for not listening to him.

Numbly as if it wasn’t him moving his limbs Alexander got up from the flimsy chair having left deep scratch marks on the underside of the seat. He didn’t hear Maddison say goodbye and even if he had his throat was to tight for him to even breath let alone speak. Washington’s hand on his shoulder was a glowing hot reminder that he was completely at the mans mercy.

It wasn’t before he let go of Alexander’s shoulder that he realized they were outside in the parking lot, standing in front of George’s car. Shivering Alexander took a step back, if he got in to the car he didn’t know where the man would take him. There would be a moment in which he could relax before the shouting and beating started but for that to begin he had to get in to the car and he couldn’t. 

Dark spots danced in front of Alexander’s eyes and his heels caught on something making him stumble as he continued backing up and away from the shining black car. “Alexander? Son?” Asked George from the car before looking out the window. His eyes connected with Alexander’s and hardened. “Stop, don’t move.” He ordered and Alexander froze. Washington wasn’t going to wait until they got home to start the beating, he was getting out of the car to knock him out right there, drag him in to the car and then things were done for.

Watching Washington advance on him Alexander lifted his left foot to take another step back, putting some distance between them. His foot came down on empty air and a screeching loud noise filled his ears before George’s large hand grabbed Alexander’s wrist pulling him back just as a car whooshed past him tugging at the fabric of his shirt.

The man sank to be on eye level with Alexander’s shaking his shoulders and moving his lips. Not hearing Washington’s words over the roaring sound in his ears Alexander wrapped his arms around his tight chest the colors around George shifted in a kaleidoscopic manner.

When the large hands found their way to the sides of his face Alexander couldn’t stop himself from shaking and his knees finally gave out. George followed Alexander to the wet ground his eyes still fixed on him. The rushing noise filled Alexander ears and mind until the blessed darkness wrapped its arms around him.

 

“… I’m not sure… No the car missed, Christ that gave me a scare…No, No, it was more like he couldn’t hear me... You think I should turn around and take him to see a doctor?” George’s voice was soft and filled with concern as he spoke on the phone.

“A panic attack! Martha he’s only 16…” the man went quiet as his wife answered him. “You’re right, I didn’t think…you think taking him home is the best idea… No I can handle things from here. Yes…yes…You too.” He ended the call and turned the car in to the driveway in front of the house. Alexander could see the huge tree through his eyelashes.

The engine turned off and Alexander was tempted to drift back in to the nothingness again, it would be preferable to the nausea that mingled with the feeling of things being wrong. The passenger door opened and he saw George lean in unbuckling him. A part of Alexander wondered how he’d gotten in to the car while another made him dread what would come next.

“Alexander, you awake?” Asked George his warm hand on Alexander’s cheek. Deciding that it would be better if he just played dead, he didn’t move or say anything in response. People didn’t like to hit unconscious people, they wanted to hear them scream and beg for them to stop.

“Come on son.” Grunted Gorge getting an arm under Alexander’s shoulders and another under his knees. Fear made Alexander stiffen and the illusion of sleep was broken. “Easy son, it’s alright.” Soothed George setting Alexander’s feet down on the ground.

His legs still didn’t want to carry his weight and Alexander would have hit the ground if George hadn’t still held on to his shoulders. “Easy son, here sit down.” He guided Alexander to sit back down on the passenger seat.

Trying to swallow past the lump in his throat Alexander waited for the beating he deserved for starting a fight in school, even if he hadn’t really started it he had made it continue. His breath caught in his chest and George took Alexander’s left hand making him flinch as he placing two fingers at his wrist. “Calm down Son, try and just breath we don’t want you passing out again.”

 _He wants you awake for the punishment_. Sang a small voice at the back of his mind and Alexander couldn’t help but think it was right. At the same time he couldn’t help but noticing that George wasn’t taking advantage of the situation. He knelt in front of Alexander looking him in the eyes. “Breath, Alexander. Take a long deep breath and hold it.” Thinking breathing was not such a bad idea Alexander did as asked and after a few tries managed to take a deep breath. “Good, just breath with me for a while.” Said George.

Following the man’s example Alexander felt the tightness in his throat loosen up a bit, thou he still felt light headed and like throwing up he had some form of control back. “That’s good son.” Smiled George.

“Don’t call me Son.” Hissed Alexander the word making him feel uncomfortable thou he didn’t know why.

Nodding George stood up. “Alright, would you come in to the house with me Alexander?” He asked offering an arm for him to take.

Taking another deep breath Alexander stood up on his own. His knees were shaking and he was cold but he could walk by himself. They walked in to the house and Alexander headed for the stairs. “Come in to the kitchen would you.” Asked George even if it sounded more like a command than a request.

Turning from the stairs Alexander followed George in to the kitchen where he sat down by the island, as the man filled the kettle with water. He put it to boiling before turning to the fridge taking out vegetables and a pack of fish. Digging his nails in to the palms of his hands Alexander waited for George to speak, to say something about what had just happened. The silence was somehow even worse punishment than a beating would have been and for some reason Alexander didn’t feel like he could break it.

Every time he opened his mouth to speak the words got stuck in his throat and not a peep came out. Eventually George had some pasta boiling and the fish frying together with a mix of vegetables. He looked up at Alexander and sighed. “Is there something you want to tell me?” He asked leaning back on the sink his wide hands holding on to the counter.

Licking his lips and wishing he could get some water for his dry mouth Alexander shook his head, he wasn’t about to tell the man about his disagreement with Seabury or what had started it.

“You sure? You know that I’m not going to send you back for telling the truth.” He said sounding reassuring but it could be a lie. How many times hadn’t Alexander fallen for that and been sent away the next day. No it was better to keep his personal problems to himself.

Shaking his head again Alexander watched George sigh and seemingly think about something before speaking. “How many homes have you been in?” he asked changing the topic of the conversation.

“Don’t know.” Whispered Alexander, feeling a bit more confident when his voice didn’t disappear he added. “Think 20 or something.” He knew the Washington’s had a file with all his paperwork and among them probably a list of previous families he’d lived with.

“That sounds like a lot, around four families a year right?” Asked George a note of sympathy in his voice. Sympathy was the last thing Alexander wanted and he only shrugged, suspecting that he was going to ask why none of them kept him. “Were you ever afraid of anyone in those homes?” he asked taking Alexander of guard.

“Ye…Wha…No No I wasn’t” Blurted Alexander his heart leaping to his throat tightening like a vice. Not all the families had been cruel but some of the other kids had been and if it hadn’t been the adults he had a problem with it was the other foster kids living in the same house. But he’d always been afraid coming to a new house, not knowing what to expect or how to act to stay out of trouble. He clearly still didn’t know but at least the fight hadn’t been with Burr or Lafayette.

A smile tugged at the corner of George’s mouth and he sighed. “I would understand if you were. Coming to a new country after a disaster that destroyed everything you grew up with, I wouldn’t blame you.” He straightened and turned the fish in the pan letting it slowly fry. “I served in the army you know. I was shaking in my boots on my first tour, it wasn’t that I was afraid of combat, that I was trained for, but I wasn’t prepared for the people. They teach you their costumes and traditions but like people here at home they all have different ways of doing things depending on the family. I didn’t want to offend anyone so I did everything to avoid contact but it wasn’t before I actually talked to someone that I started to get the full picture.”

Looking up at Alexander George smiled softly. “Comparing your life with mine isn’t the best thing thou, I always had a place where I could return. But I want you to know that being afraid and uncertain when coming to a new place and meeting new people is normal. Martha and I want you to feel safe here so please tell us if anything is wrong.”

Listening Alexander gave a slow nod trying to figure out what he was afraid of in the Washington’s house. His fingers itched for his journal to write things down and make sense out of his thoughts, but it was upstairs. Glancing at the door he wondered if George would let him go up to get it or if he expected him to stay in the kitchen talking. Talking was one of Alexanders strong suits but he didn’t feel like blurting out everything he was thinking to the man who was clearly after some kind of response from him.

Taking a deep breath Alexander chose his words carefully. “Would you mind if I…go up and grab something from my room sir?” He watched carefully as the man shifted foot before nodding.

Jumping down from the tall chair Alexander skirted out of the room and ran up the stairs to his room. Well inside he was tempted to collapse on the bed, the few hours of sleep was catching up to him and he could probably sleep all night through if no one woke him. Passing the bed he grabbed the journal from the seat in the window and walked back downstairs.

Sitting back down Alexander opened a blank page and fished out the pen from his pocket. He felt George’s eyes on him but the man didn’t try to read over his shoulder. Instead he finished cooking the food and put it on two plates placing one beside Alexander. Being torn between continuing putting his thoughts on paper, trying to list what in his new home made him feel afraid. And digging in to the food that smelled delicious, his stomach soon made the decision for him and he put down the pen to pick up the fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tendency to make long chapters in this story, mostly because there isn’t really a good place to end a chapter in this one like there is in my other works. But I think I’ll end this one here, I think a lot of things has happened here and it would be a shame to drag this talk out much futher.


	9. Movienight

George didn’t seem intent in making Alexander talk to him any more after lunch. He excused himself saying he had work to do before walking in to the office but left the door open. Taking the opportunity to eavesdrop on any phone conversation the man might get Alexander sat down in the living room starting on the Short story Mr Reynolds wanted him to write.

Like most times when writing Alexander lost track of time and it wasn’t long before he heard the front door open and the unmistakable sound of a concerned Frenchman. “Non, he wouldn’t just leave school without saying anything, he missed lunch as well.” Huffed Lafayette and Alexander heard a lot of other people move in the hall.

Pulling his knees up he glanced at the open door to the office wondering if George would mind if he hid in there and meet the others on his own terms. The man in question appeared in the doorway shooting Alexander a quick look before walking over to the door leading out in to the hall. “You boy’s are home early.” He said more to get their attention than actually thinking them early.

“Hi!” “Oh hallo.” “Sorry to intrude.”  “Hallo sir.” Said four voices, two of which Alexander recognized as Laurens and Hercules, the third sounded familiar thou, the fourth was completely new. “Ah Sir, Have you seen Alexander, he wasn’t waiting by the buss with us?” Asked Lafayette his accent thick.

Taking the opportunity to get out of sight Alexander snuck in to the office standing beside the still open door to listen. “I texted Burr and told him Alexander was already home, didn’t he tell you?” Said George in a calm voice avoiding the reason why he’d left school early.

“Oh.” Said Lafayette losing a bit of his wind. “Burr had to go somewhere, he might have forgotten to tell us.” Alexander’s eyes caught on the papers lying on the desk in the middle of the room. Carefully he sneaked over to it, scanning the papers with interest.

“I see, well there’s nothing to worry about then. Why don’t you all go up and set things up in the gaming room.” Said George and Alexander heard how the teenagers in the hall talked among themselves and slowly backed away from the desk to stand by the door again.

“Um, Where’s Alexander?” Asked Laurens as the rest of the group were making their way up the stairs. The silence that followed told Alexander that George wouldn’t say where he was if he didn’t want to but that he thought that he shouldn’t hide.

 _You know Laurens, don’t be a whimpe and hide from him as well. Wouldn’t it be better to face the rest with him?_ Thought Alexander taking a slow breath before rounding the door and moving in to view from the hall. “Hi.” He said raising his hand in greeting.

The smile that flashed across Laurens face was quickly replaced by a frown. “Hi…” He said passing George walking up to Alexander peering at his face.

“What did I get ink on my face again?” Asked Alexander rubbing at the spot on his cheek where he usually smudge ink when the pen he used was leaking. He winched when his hand pressed against the cheekbone and Laurens gently brushed his hair out of his face.

“Dud, what happened?” he asked staring at the forming bruise.

Rolling his eyes Alexander shrugged. “Unstoppable force meets immovable object.” He explained thou it hadn’t been like that at all, more like an unforeseen action that was therefore unavoidable. “I didn’t even notice it.” Mumbled Alexander poking the tender spot.

“You should have said something Son.” Said George turning on the lights in the dim room. Alexander flinched as the lights stabbed at his eyes and he squinted up at the man not sure how to get out of the situation. Gorge peered at him as Laurens pushed the hair out of his face exposing not only that day’s bruises bit the bruises he got that Tuesday.

“We should get some ice on this.” Said Laurens taking Alexanders hand before George could comment on the injuries. Pulling Alexander with him in to the kitchen Laurens shot a look over his shoulder to see George go back in to his office before he turned to inspect the damage on Alexander’s face. “You got in to a fight?” he stated.

Shrugging Alexander watched Laurens open the freezer taking out a pack of ice. “What makes you think I was in a fight, couldn’t be the bruises or the fact Mr Washington pulled me out of school by lunch.” Retorted Alexander running a hand through his hair, grateful that it had hidden most of the bruises during the week.

“Sarcasm, great, would you like another pack of ice for the burns you’ll get playing this game?” Huffed Laurens wrapping the ice in a towel handing it to Alexander.

Sighing he accepted the ice. “No.” he said simply holding the pack to his burning cheek. “Why are you so worried anyways? It’s not like we are friends or anything.”

At his words Laurens got an odd expression on his face, his brows furrowed and he somehow managed to look both hurt and confused at the same time. “Do… I mean…Why, No…Don’t you want to be friends?” asked Laurens taking a steep back.

Lowering his eyes Alexander stared at the toes of his socks. “No, I can’t have friends.” He murmured feeling like it would be stupid to hide that fact. He had enjoyed hanging out with Laurens the few times they’d meet. The memory of him sleeping beside Alexander on the Livingroom couch the night before played through his mind reminding him that he hadn’t pushed him away back then when he should have. _Why? Well because… because…_ Alexander had no idea why he hadn’t pushed Laurens away already.

Crossing his arms Laurens set his jaw and glared at Alexander. “Well sorry to tell you this but I consider you a friend and there’s nothing you can say to change that.” There was something in the way he said it that drove all doubt of the mans words from Alexander’s mind. If he told Laurens that he was an obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth, damaged son of a whore, Laurens wouldn’t push him away. But he had to, Alexander couldn’t bear the thought of causing his friends any pain, not when they really wanted to be his friends.

Staring in to Laurens eyes, noticing the specs of gold in the green, it was Alexander’s turn to set his jaw in determination. “You will change your opinion of me when you know what I am.” He said softening the blow of his great reveal.

“Alright then, who is Alexander Hamilton then?” Asked Laurens not giving an inch. _Suppose that’s the stubbornness of short people_. Mused Alexander holding his own ground.

“A freak who hurts everyone they gets close. I’m a failure, Laurens, no matter what I do it all leads to disaster. Even if I don’t mean to I will hurt you eventually. It’s better if you all stop being nice to me and keep your distance.” Well so maybe he forgot to mention the part about his parentage and the fact that being in the same room as George made him want to run.

“So?” Huffed Laurens. “I’m a spoiled brat who’s best friends is a pour kid from the slums and a Frenchman from the system. I got daddy issues and spends most of my time running away from him by hiding at my friends house. Christ man I’m Gay and if my father ever found out he would most likely lock me up somewhere and try to straighten me out.”

Blinking Alexander lost track of his own thoughts hearing Laurens words. He struggled with the need to push Laurens away and say something that would make him feel better. In the end he said the first thing that came to mind. “Wow and here I was so caught up in my own life I didn’t see that coming.”

A similar expression to the one that had passed over Alexander’s face passed over Laurens. “Oh shit!” his hands covered his mouth and he took a step back eyes darting around the room landing on the three exits. “I never told anyone that.” He breathed.

Shrugging Alexander jumped up to sit on the counter. “I can imagen why.” He gave Laurens a soft smile remembering the first time he kissed a guy. “The first time I kissed a guy my foster father at the time saw us and I ended up getting beaten within an inch of my life before they sent me back in to the system.” He said seeing Laurens relax at the confession. He had never told anyone about that experience but it somehow made sense to tell Laurens about it, maybe because he didn’t want Laurens to be afraid to be himself around him.

“No way! What happened?” Asked Laurens leaning against the kitchen island, gripping the counter to stop his hands from shaking.

Lowering the icepack Alexander stared down at his hands. Every instinct inside him told him to keep quiet and let the past be the past. It was overruled by the part of him that had to speak, had to talk to fill the empty silence stretching out between them. Then there was something in the very depths of his memories that made him shudder. “No that wasn’t the first time.” He whispered the half-forgotten dream playing in his mind.

Raising a hand to his head Alexander ran his fingers through the messy hair. Catching sight of Laurens Alexander shook his head and tried to smile. “Sorry I got distracted.” He smiled pulling his thoughts back to that first kiss. “I think I was living in Virginia back then. It was the second time I’d been moved in to another state. The family wasn’t half bad, they had three other foster kids and if one learned the rules life wasn’t half bad.” A dry smile crossed Alexanders lips. “Would it surprise you to know that I never learned to followed the rules?”

A light giggle escaped Laurens who smiled up at Alexander. “You strike me as the sort who breaks the rules when they are inconvenient.” He jumped up to sit on the counter across from Alexander giving him his full attention like few people had ever done.

“Well they never set a rule saying you couldn’t date anyone, one of the kids had a girlfriend and he wasn’t punished for it. I ended up in a relationship with this guy who used to give me a hand with homework.” Alexander tried to remember him, but all he could think of was how he would always pull his chair up close to him and smelled of green and growing things. “It was spring and we’d been together for a month. He showed me this Japanese cherry tree. I had never seen one in real life before that.” Closing his eyes Alexander could clearly see the tree, blooming in the most brilliant pink.

“I remember thinking that it looked like the perfect sunset when the clouds turn pink and the sky is still blue. Then he placed his hands on my cheeks, said something and before I knew it we were kissing.” Pausing he looked at Laurens who seemed to be thinking of something. “I had butterflies flying around my stomach and couldn’t think of anything but him, how right it felt to be there with him and know that he felt the same way I did.”

Laurens gave a small wistful smile at the description before returning his attention to Alexander. “Then what happened?”

Rolling his shoulders Alexander jumped down from the counter. “The place where the tree stood was a popular rout for runners to take. My foster-father at the time sort of had an addiction to training and ran past us just as we kissed. I didn’t see him come up before he had torn me away from the guy and told him to stay away. He dragged me home kicking and shouting. Entering the house I can remember everyone running for cover, we knew how bad his temper was when we broke the rules and I had apparently done the worst thing thinkable. He threw me around a bit, lecturing on about what unholy creature I was, how discussing I was. I answered back and he kicked me, so I figured I could just as well tell him what I thought of them.” Swallowing Alexander remembered why he didn’t like to think of that first kiss, his throat always felt tight at the memory. “I don’t really know what happened after he started choking me. The next day I was sitting in the social workers car listening to his lecture of how I had ruined a perfect placement.”

Licking his lips Laurens stared at Alexander looking like he was seeing him for the first time. He didn’t say anything thou and the growing silence made Alexander uncomfortable and he cast about for something to say when Laurens jumped down from the counter. “I guess I don’t have to fear that then.” He began looking straight at Alexander. “My father might hate me for what I am but he has to love me, his my dad after all, we are the only family we got.” A sad smile tugged at his mouth. “Thanks for telling me.”

Smiling wearily Alexander pressed the icepack back against his cheek. “I hope you don’t feel bad about telling me.” He said hearing someone come down the stairs.

“At least I told someone who understands the struggle.” He licked his lips and glanced to the door. “You know you can talk to us, we want to be your friend if you’ll let us.”

Alexander didn’t get to answer before Lafayette entered the room. “Ah Mes amies! There you are, we have things set upstairs, You haven’t seen Burr have you?” He asked walking straight for the fridge opening it and pulling out two large soda bottles handing them to Alexander who by now had learned to just go with what Lafayette did or start an uncomfortable situation.

“Nopp he still hasn’t come home, should we start without him?” Asked Laurens accepting two bottles from Lafayette.

“Oui, We have many movies to watch, starting with Captain America.” Agreed Lafayette taking out another couple of bottles before closing the fridge door with his foot. Following Lafayette up the stairs Alexander wanted to fall back and hide behind the two persons he knew before meeting the Schuyler sisters. However he managed to gather enough courage to stand beside Laurens as they entered the game room at the end of the hall.

The room had a pool table shoved to one wall and a couch that was pulled in to the middle of the room where a thick rug lay on the wooden floor, shelves filled with board games covered one wall whereas another held movie posters and trophies. The only windows in the room were covered by a projection screen and looking up to the celling Alexander saw a projector that was displaying the title screen for the movie.

Hercules were on the floor in the middle of the room trying to keep the remote away from the two girls, the shorter was holding his feet’s whereas the older were wrestling the black remote out of Hercules large hand. “Ha! Got it Peg’s” Shouted Eliza scrambling to her feet’s and away from Hercules. “And seeing as I have the remote I declare that there shall be no subtitles.”

The younger girl Peg’s let go of Hercules and joined her sister putting the couch between them and him. “That ain’t fair. I had it first and we agreed on subtitles.” Huffed Hercules getting up.

“Is this a normal argument?” asked Alexander seeing Lafayette giggle and completely ignore the argument as he placed the soda bottles on the pool table.

“Oui.” Smiled Lafayette. “Hercules would you give me a hand getting glasses for everyone.” He asked watching as Hercules tried to make a grab for the remote but the girls jumped out of his way, Eliza tossing it to Peg’s who tripped on the carpet edge and bumped in to Alexander.

“Sorry, got to keep this away from Herc.” She smiled and Alexander could sort of see the family resemblance to the oldest Schuyler sister who had the same curly hair and brown eyes, only Peg’s had her hair pulled up in two buns on her head and sported a face full of freckles.

“Grab the remote Alex!” shouted Hercules making a lunge for Peg’s as Lafayette got between them and without much effort dragged Hercules out of the room.

“We’ll be back!” Called Lafayette back to them disappearing down the hall.

Peg’s jumped away from Alexander holding the precious remote behind her back. It took Alexander a moment to realize that he wasn’t at all nervous around the two girls. Putting down the bottles besides Lafayette’s he leaned against the table taking in the room. Having lived with the Washington’s for nearly a week he hadn’t explored the house yet, or the gardens.

“What you thinking?” Asked Laurens putting down his burden as well. The girls were grabbing the corner of the couch looking through the extra material of the dvd.

“I don’t know.” Said Alexander meeting Eliza’s eyes.

“Are you two going to stand there all night or join us?” she asked pressing play for the first trailer. Alexander shrugged and sat down at the opposite end of the couch from the girls pulling his knees up to rest his chin on. Even thou Laurens could have sat anywhere else in the couch he chose to sit beside Alexander leaning against him. When Lafayette and Hercules returned they sat down between Laurens and the girls who started the movie.

Not sure what to expect from them Alexander was glad to hear them comment on sense in the movie and Lafayette wasn’t the only one to keep a running commentary. Knowing that it was alright for him to speak during the movie Alexander didn’t feel the need to speak and al thou he couldn’t concentrate on what was happening on the screen all the time it was nice to be able to listen to the others.

After the first movie Alexander ducked in to his room getting one of his notebooks which he wrote and doodled in when he lost interest in the second movie. They had to pause in the middle of Stark testing the new Iron Man suit, as Martha came up to tell them that the pizza had arrived.

For a moment Alexander forgot to be weary around the Washington’s and enjoyed talking about the movies with the others as they munched their way through four Pizzas. He tock a lot of pleasure in interrupting them whenever they started talking about the other movies that he hadn’t seen yet. Putting his hands over his ears he shouted, “Spoilers,” across the table and they all tried to say what they’d been about to say without spoiling anything making the sentences easier to misunderstand and Alexander played on that as well.

Burr arrived at one of these moments and hearing the oddly explained scene he said the first thing that came to mind. “You are talking about Alexander now right, or have I missed another inattentive quick whited person walking through the house. Apart from myself that is.”

Apparently Alexander was the only one who saw the humor in Burr’s comment as he choked on his mouthful of pizza. Martha called a stop to the conversation by asking if anyone wanted more to eat. Everyone except for Burr was full and Alexander was to busy chugging water to respond that he could gladly eat more.

With their bellies full they all returned to watch the rest of Ironman and then at least two more movies. This time Alexander didn’t get to sit at the edge and ended up sitting curled up between Hercules and Laurens, his notebook resting on his knees as the pen moved across the page correcting what he’d written earlier.

Joining them in time to see the beginning of the next Ironman movie Burr sat down furthest away from them all. Alexander couldn’t help but noticing that he didn’t seem to pay much attention to the movie and clearly was miles away in his own thoughts.

By the time they finished the second Ironman movie Alexander had had enough of superheroes and action and was more or less spacing out as the others started the next one. His eyelids fell close as Thor was hit by a car and he listened to Odin explain the background story that would only be important for that one movie before the changes and character development would change it’s importance. By the time the story had caught up with its beginning Alexander was asleep.

 

The dream began like so many others without a clear beginning. Alexander was in the middle of class listening to Odin explain how the earth circled the moon when Seabury poked him in the back. Shooting the annoying guy a nasty look Alexander tried to ignore him taking notes that when he looked down on the paper were moving away.

Shouting at the letters to come back and stay on his pages Alexander got up from his seat a droplet hitting his neck. Lifting his head to stare at the exposed ceiling he ignored the teachers shouting at him to sit down. There was a rumbling sound from the outside that drew his attention and suddenly rain was pouring down on everyone in the classroom, thou no one seemed to notice. “It’s raining.” Said Alexander turning to the old teacher who rolled his eyes.

“You think.” Said Mr Reynolds words dripping with sarcasm. “Sit back and write Hamilton.” He ordered walking over to loam over Alexander as he wrote the words running of the pages as soon as he put them there. “You can’t even keep the words on the page, what are you stupid?”

“I’m not stupid.” Growled Alexander gripping his pen harder as the rain soaked through his thin clothes. “It’s just the words won’t stay on the page!” he shouted back. Reynolds lifted his fist and Alexander had a split second to understand what was happening before the fist connected with his face.

 

Alexanders eyes flew open and he tightened his hold on his arms sitting completely still as the world around him faded in to the drowsy heap of teenagers watching the final action-packed scene of the movie. Shivering from the chill in the room Alexander took stock of the situation around him, separating the dream from reality. Laurens was resting his head on Alexanders shoulder asleep himself, the girls were yawning and talking about calling their sister to pick them up, Burr hadn’t moved an inch thou he looked like he was watching the movie with more interest than before. It was only Lafayette and Hercules who were still commenting on the movie thou they to looked like they were falling asleep.

Afraid to move and draw attention to himself Alexander stayed as still as he could shivering from the cold sweat soaking his t-shirt. He didn’t say anything when the Schuyler sisters left or when Burr turned off the projector. By then Martha had come over to the game room to tell them to get to bed. Lafayette and Hercules left for his room and Burr was about to leave when his eyes fell on Alexander.

“You won’t wake Laurens up if you move, he sleeps like the dead.” Whispered Burr walking past them.

Alexander would have loved to move but he couldn’t. Biting in to his lip he hid his face in his arms not sure what was wrong only that it wasn’t right.


	10. Sick Day

The loud knock on Alexander’s door made him tug the heavy blanket down tighter over his head. Having heard the noises of the rest of the house coming alive he had thought of getting up and decided that he didn’t want to be with them. The knock came again. “Come on Alexander there is breakfast downstairs.” Shouted Lafayette having already been at his door before saying the exact same thing.

The problem was that the meat thought of eating anything had Alexander’s stomach turning in to knots. “Leave me be.” Hissed Alexander back gritting his teeth’s. If he could only sleep for the day he would be fine, the stabbing pain in his stomach would pass and he would be able to eat Martha’s cooking.

There was a rattle at the door as Lafayette tried to open it. The door had a lock but no key, which wasn’t a problem for Alexander he had just used a pen to turn the lock before he went to bed that night. “Alexander?” Called Lafayette a hesitant tone to his voice.

When Alexander didn’t response he heard Lafayette leave and relaxed a bit, only to curl up tight as pain stabbed through his stomach drawing his breath from him. It wasn’t enough that his stomach was killing him but an annoying ringing hade filled his ears and when he wasn’t shivering from the cold he was sweating buckets from the flashes of heat, making him want to throw up.

Time passed in a haze of half heard noises and stabs of pain. When there was a knock at the door again Alexander focused his eyes on his watch for a moment trying to tell how much time had passes since Lafayette had last knocked. It might have been an hour, maybe less.

“Alexander? Hon you awake?” Asked Martha not raising her voice. Opening his mouth to respond a wave of heat wrapped around his neck and Alexander closed his mouth. There was a pause on the other side of the door. “Alexander would you unlock the door please?”

 _Yeah sure love to_ , digging his toes in to the sheets Alexander pressed his head against the pillow. His lack of response was enough answer for Martha who obviously had a key and unlocked the door coming in to his room. There was a pause as she scanned the room before coming over to the bed where he’d curled in to a bundle under the blankets. “Sweetie would you talk to me.”

Pressing himself deeper in the matrass Alexander shook his head. “Leave me be.” He Grunted another stab drawing his breath from him.

The matrass tilted a bit as Martha sat down on the bed. “I can’t. Not until you speak to me.” She said putting a hand on Alexander’s shoulder.

Drawing deep breath that didn’t seem to fill his lungs Alexander shook his head and tightened his arms around his stomach. It would pass, it always did, given a day. Martha tugged the blanket away from his face. Grimacing at the lights stabbing his eyes Alexander tried to burry his face in the pillow but the damage was done, Martha could see him. “Oooh Sweetie what’s wrong?” She asked gently pushing the strands of wet hair out of his face.

“Nobing.” Hissed Alexander shivering from the cold in the room. If he could just pull the blanket over his face again he wouldn’t feel so God dam cold.

Martha rested her hand on his cheek for a moment before moving it to his neck. His breath caught and Alexander stayed frozen in place unable to breath. “You got a temperature.” Hummed Martha taking her hand of him and watching as Alexander gasped for air. “Do you fe-“ She stopped herself as Alexander bit down on a whimper when his stomach stabbed him in the gut. “Oh dear.” She breathed rubbing his back and shoulders.

Letting out a string of curses every time he breathed out Alexander soon relaxed a bit as the pain subsided momentarily. “Does this happen to you a lot?” inquired Martha the steady motion of her hand soothing Alexander.

“No.” croaked Alexander taking deep breaths as heat flashed over his head. “Not often.” He had to swallow a couple of times as a wave of nausea made him want to throw up.

“But it’s happened before?” She said getting a silent nod from Alexander. “Is it always the same?” He shrugged. “Can you tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” He didn’t respond and just buried his head in the soft pillows.

Sighing Martha sat beside him for a moment comforting him in silence before she tried to make him speak again. “Can you tell me if it’s only your stomach hurting or if you have a headache as well or, god what was the other things to ask now again.” She pinched the bridge of her nose clearly trying to remember something.

“All of the above.” Sighed Alexander. “Probably something I eat.” He added trying to pull the blanket tighter around himself.

Giving him a soft expression Martha got up and pulled the quilt over him as well. “Maybe, I’m going to get some things, don’t go anywhere okay.”

“Not likely.” Huffed Alexander tightening hi arms over his stomach once more. He really hated it when his stomach. Hearing her leave the room Alexander rolled over on his other side as tears filled his eyes for some reason. He was dimly aware of Martha talking to someone on the other side of his closed door.

A moment later there was a quick knock and then it opened. “How are you doing son, Martha said you were sick.” Asked George entering the room. His comment annoyed the hell out of Alexander who bit down on his sharp reply hearing the man walk around to be in front of him. “Do you want me to get you anything?” He asked and Alexander wished for nothing more than for the man to leave him alone, he was already sick to his stomach, being anxious around the man only made him feel worse.

Debating with himself weather he wanted to tell George to bugger off or just to piss off he said the thing that rolled the most easily of his tongue “Largarse.” George blinked at him and Alexander couldn’t stop the annoyance. “Skedaddle aff, Go, get lost, Piss off, buzz off, pick a, windae yer-“ His ranting was cut short as his stomach once more twisted drawing a gasp from him instead.

“You want me to leave.” Said George understanding the English words. He stood up and patted Alexander’s shoulder. “Get well.” He said before leaving passing Martha in the door saying something that got drowned out in the ringing in Alexander’s ears.

Sitting down on the side of the bed Martha tapped Alexander’s shoulder. “Can you roll over Hon?” she asked gently but all he did was turn his head so he could see her clearly. Sighing Martha held up a glass of water and two pills. “Painkillers.” She explained. “Take them and get some rest, if you aren’t feeling better by lunch we might have to take you to the hospital.”

“Hate threats.” Grunted Alexander pushing himself to sit up, his knees pressed against his chest as he shivered in the cold air outside of the blankets. Martha handed him the pills and water before walking over to the desk where his new clothes still lay.

Sighing she picked out one thin shirt pulling the prize tag off and returning to him. Alexander had managed to swallow down the pills and was making sure they stayed down by drinking the rest of the water. “Here, that t-shirt is soaked through.” Said Martha taking the empty glass from him and holding out the shirt.

Grumbling Alexander pulled the drenches t-shirt of shivering even more as the cold air hit his back. He hurriedly pulled the shirt on before crawling back in to the warm hallow under the blankets waiting for the next wave of nausea or stab of pain to hit. Patting his head Martha stayed for a moment her presence comforting as another wave of heat made Alexander see double for a moment swallowing back the bile in his throat. “Rest Alexander, things will be alright.” She said before leaving closing the door behind her.

Hearing his friends outside ask Martha what was going on with him Alexander was grateful she only told them that he wasn’t feeling well and that they shouldn’t bother him. He could hear the others move over to the game room and listened as they played some board game.

Concentrating on the sound of them playing some game that involved Burr narrating a story and the others reacting and rolling something called d4, d6, d8, d10, d20. After a while Alexander noticed that his stomach wasn’t trying to turn inside and out, and even though he still felt like throwing up now and again it wasn’t too bad.

Uncurling he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling catching the sent of food cooking downstairs. His stomach made a twist and he yelped as the imaginary dagger drove in to his guts once more. Muttering curses under his breath Alexander heard the conversation halt on the other side of the wall. A moment later Martha called for everyone to come down and eat.

Unsure if he dared eat anything Alexander stayed put hearing the rest walk past his room and down the stairs. When it was quiet he rolled in to a tight ball again, this time it wasn’t because his stomach hurting. He didn’t like the quiet and wished the others would return and fill the air with their noise again.

 _Child, Wimp, stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up. Are you going to lay there all day because of some stomach ache, you went to school with worse. Get your ass out of bed and stop being a burden for the Washington’s._ Alexander hated it when his thoughts made sense. Besides hiding under the blankets all day wasn’t any way to live.

Taking a deep breath Alexander crawled out of bead and walked on unsteady feet’s over to the clothes, grabbed a couple before stumbling across the hall to the bathroom where he started the shower on highest heat and steeped in still dressed. He was still shivering as he undressed under the steaming shower wishing it could warm him to the bones like it had the last time.

His stomach finally got the better of him and thankfully he was close to the toilet as he threw up. It took a while for Alexander to stop heaving and he sat down on the shower floor under the hot water gasping for air. Lifting his head he washed out the taste of bile from his mouth and pulled himself shakily to his feet’s.

Turning off the shower he grabbed the towel and dried off quickly dressing. He could hear the other’s having returned to the game room and muster up his courage to face them. Hugging his arms for warmth Alexander walked in to the Game Room to find the four other teenagers sitting on the floor sheets of papers and books spread on the thick carpet between them. As he entered they all looked up and Alexander wasn’t sure if he imagined the smiles he saw.

“You are feeling better.” Chimed Lafayette getting of the floor in one quick graceful movement and had his arms around Alexander before any of the others had gotten up.

“You are feeling better right?” asked Laurens prying Lafayette off Alexander who had shrunk away from the embrace. He knew Lafayette was very much for hugging and touching but right at that moment he didn’t want to be hugged or touched.

“A bit.” Answered Alexander steeping back taking in the open books on the floor. “What are you doing? I could hear you from my room.”

“Dungeons and Dragons.” Said Burr holding up the book that he had open on his lap showing Alexander the front where it said _Dungeons and Dragons, edition 5_. “You want to join, the party needs another player to balance things out?”

Hercules let out a huff elbowing Burr. “What do you mean balance things out, we have a rouge, a sorcerer and a paladin, its well balanced.” Hercules smirked getting an eyeroll from Burr as answer.

Scratching at his arms Alexander shrugged. “Would you mind if I just watched?” he asked not sure if he wanted to join the game, at least not without knowing the rules.

“Have a seat then.” Grinned Burr and Alexander thought he saw a glint of something mischievous in his otherwise non-plus expression. He ended up sitting between Laurens and Lafayette, they soon noticed that he was shivering and Lafayette ran off returning with the quilt from Alexander’s room, which he draped over his shoulders.

Watching the four play Alexander started to figure out what the weird sayings meant and what a d4 was. Like earlier he was slowly lulled in to some semblance of sleep losing track of what was happening between the blinks of his eyes. He could tell that time was passing by the sun shining through the window and that they later had to turn on the lamp in order to read.

It was most likely late when Alexander was half dosing against Laurens shoulder hearing the others speak. “You think we should wake him? He hasn’t eaten anything all day.” Asked Hercules.

“He has also slept half the day Herc, He probably needs to sleep.” Answered Burr moving papers around.

“The best thing would be to let him sleep.” Said the deep voiced George. “Here let me.” He said close to Alexanders ear and for a moment he had the strange notion of flying before he rested his head on something warm and solid. “Do any of you two want a ride home?” Asked George his voice rumbling through his chest.

There was a moments pause before Hercules spoke, “If it’s not to much trouble, sir.” He said sounding embarrassed at accepting the offer.

“Not at all. Get your things and I’ll be downstairs in a moment.” Answered George shifting his hold on Alexander as he walked out of the Game Room. He was dimly aware of George setting him down on the soft surface of his bed before disappearing in to the dream world

 

Sunday evening Alexander was sitting in his window quilt wrapped around him as he wrote in the journal. That day had been fairly uneventful, Alexander had been awake before breakfast and had been writing on the assignment for Mr Reynolds and his writing group. He’d mostly worked on it all day, taking breaks to explore the garden and join Lafayette in a round of _Mario kart_. Lafayette was the sociable sort and like Alexander tended to try and hang around other people, even when not interacting with them.

Burr was the complete opposite to Lafayette. He had eaten breakfast in silence before telling the adults he was meeting someone and disappeared until dinner that evening refusing to say where he’d been when Lafayette asked. Alexander noted down the other times Burr had been gone and wondered what he was up to.

The Washington’s had their eyes on Alexander all day, thou not in a creepy way that signaled the imenant arrival of his Social worker and a hasty departure. No the tended to pass him in the living room pretending to look for a book or check what was on the TV, when he was in Lafayette’s room playing video games Martha dropped in wondering if they wanted a snack. Being out in the harden Martha had taken the chance to show Alexander the different plants she was growing and it turned out she was the one keeping it looking beautiful. Alexander had been wary of George all day, the man would stick his head in to the room he was in, look around, and spotting Alexander he would leave without a word.

By the time he was sitting in his room again Alexander felt like he was being watched. Figuring that the Washington’s were only concerned because he’d fainted that Friday and been sick the day after he could forgive their weariness. That was until there was a knock on the door. “Can I have a word son?” Asked George making it the last drop for Alexander.

Throwing the journal across the room, hitting the opening door with a lout boom he hissed. “No, leave me alone would ye! I’ll talk to you in the morning…sir.” His anger subsided a bit as he added the sir, replaced by fear of what his outburst had caused.

The man sighed. “Very well. Good night Alexander, don’t stay up to late.” He closed the door and walked down the hall to Lafayette’s room.

Waiting a moment to hear what was being said Alexander got up from his comfortable seat to retrieve the journal. Sitting back on the windowsill he leafed through his notes from the last week and opened a new page jotting down a few important facts before his eyes felt to heavy and he decided it was best to go to bed, seeing as he had school in the morning.

Crawling in under the bankers Alexander let his eyes roam over the empty walls and shelf. The new clothes were still lying in their bags on his desk and nothing apart from the unmade bed was saying that somebody lived there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you've all had a nice holiday however you spend it.  
> I've got some not exacly bad news but then aren't happy once for you who follow this story. I've decided to put it on hold for a bit, mainly because I havn't had time or the inspiration to write it and right now I'm trying to finish the Danny Phantom series I'm writing. When that's done I will return to this and keep writing but for now you can expect the next chapter in Februari and then I don't know. Sorry but that's how it is right now i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Waking up the next morning Alexander was dreading the consequences for snapping at Mr Washington the night before. At the time he hadn’t though much about it but as he fell asleep his dreams replayed every punishment he’d ever gotten for snapping at a foster parent or teacher. It meant that he did everything he could to avoid going down to breakfast with the rest of the residents. Only when Lafayette came up with a piece of toast still in his mouth and told Alexander to come down did he do so.

They ran in to George as he was leaving for work and Alexander kept his head low as his heart beat loudly in his ears. “Have a good day boys.” Said George before leaving and once more Alexander found himself staring after him wondering when he was going to beat him or shout at him, or just do something. The wait was worse than any sort of physical punishment he’d ever had. It was like the quiet that wanted to strangle him.

The first class on that Monday was Gym, it was also the only class Alexander had with Laurens, Lafayette, Hercules and Burr. Unfortunately he also shared that class with Seabury, Lee and Jefferson. The teacher had them run a lap around the school before they came to a halt by the basketball court at the back of the gym building.

“You all know the game, I want to see teamwork, fast movement and no hitting right.” Shouted the teacher eyeing Hercules and Seabury before continuing. “I want two team captains, who’s willing.” Hands were raised and Alexander made sure to keep to the back with Laurens as he shivered in the cold air.

“Jefferson, you take the Blue team. Burr you take the Yellow.” The teacher shouted pointing out the two who had barely raised their hands. They were handed colored ribbons to mark out their team with.

The two smirked at each other. “You first.” Said Burr and for some reason Alexander couldn’t see any hostility between them. Maybe because they were both friends with Lafayette or because they knew each other already.

“Why thank you.” Leered Jefferson scanning the group of students who were shifting from one foot to the other trying to keep warm. “Lafayette. You are with me.” Said Jefferson holding out a ribbon to the Frenchman.

Accepting the ribbon Lafayette took his place at Jefferson’s side and peoples attention turned to Burr. Alexander wasn’t all that interested in who was being called to who’s team, there was one common factor to these sort of exercises and that was that he was chosen last. “Hamilton.” Said Burr jarring Alexander from his thoughts.

There was a mutter from the rest of the class as Alexander walked over to accept the ribbon Burr was offering, many of the others remarked on his height and how scrawny he was, not the sort one would chose for their basketball team. “Why did you chose me first?” hissed Alexander to Burr as Jefferson chose Hercules.

“You are quick on your feet, I saw you running before. Besides I’m pretty confident you’ll make up for your shortcomings somehow.” Smiled Burr picking a tall guy next.

 _That was defiantly meant as a joke, don’t take it personal Hamilton_. The two continued building their teams, Burr took Laurens as well and Lee, Jefferson had Seabury and took most of the tall guys in the class.

When the teams were made up the teacher called a start to the game. Knowing that trying to be a part of the game was pointless Alexander stayed to the side watching the others pass the ball and score. It was apparent that Lafayette and Jefferson were the strongest players of the blue team, they were both tall and incredibly quick on their feet, the only thing they lacked was proper aim and most of the times they missed the basket.

The yellow team had a lot less time with the ball, but when they did they tended to at least shoot at the basket. Burr would try and keep to a plan but not everyone listened to him which annoyed Alexander who could see the logic in the strategies.

He took the chance after a while and ran up to Lafayette as he was dribbling for the goal. “Pardon.” He smiled taking the ball from him and passed it to Burr who made a run for the other team’s goal. Alexander followed and when the blue team swarmed Burr he was free. Thankfully Burr saw this and passed the ball in his general direction, which wasn’t a problem for Alexander who managed to pick it up and make a throw at the basket.

The satisfying sound of the ball going in to the basket drew a smug smile from Alexander. Using the same tactic a second time gave the same result and Jefferson shouted at Lafayette to stop giving him the ball. The next time Jefferson got the ball Alexander was there and slapped it out of his hands sending it over to Laurens who passed it to another of their players. It wasn’t a goal that time but the satisfaction of having smacked the ball out of Jefferson’s control kept Alexander going.

They were about to tie the game when Seabury decided that he’d had enough. Burr had managed to get in Jefferson’s way causing him to pass the ball to Hercules who lost it to Alexander who for the first time dribbled the ball all the way to the other team’s side and attempted to make a long shot on the basket. Seeing Seabury coming at him he didn’t think the idiot would be stupid enough to do anything in the middle of class but he was wrong.

Seabury tackled Alexander to the ground knocking the air out of him as they both scraped elbows and knees in the asphalt. The teacher called for a halt to the game coming over to the downed Alexander, Seabury had gotten to his feet’s and was backing away. “Watch where you are going Hamilton.” He sneered.

“You should take your own advice.” Huffed Alexander getting back up ignoring the twinge of pain from his elbow and the palms of his hands.

“That’s a foul right. You aren’t supposed to knock someone down in basketball.” Said Hercules looking over at the teacher. There were words of agreement from half of the teams until the teacher called a foul and handed the ball to alexander.

“Make it count Hamilton.” Jeered Jefferson as the rest of his team prepared for him to miss.

The game ended in a tie and the split up friends talked animatedly as they showered and Alexander stopped long enough to take in the scrapes on his hand and elbow afterwards. “That look’s like it hurts mon-ami.” Said Lafayette sitting down on the bench beside him tying his shoes.

“It’s annoying, but it doesn’t hurt that bad.” Hummed Alexander tugging down his t-shirt over his scrawny and bruised body.

“Well worth it thou.” Smiled Laurens sitting down beside them wrestling with his wet curls trying to get them under control. “You should have seen how angry Seabury got when you made that shot. He hates losing.”

“Yeah well I don’t like losing ether.” Sighed Alexander glancing at his watch letting out a groan.

“What?” asked his friends and for the first time in his life Alexander thought that he might actually have found a group of friends he belonged with.

“I have math with Jefferson in ten minutes.” Groaned Alexander who had managed to avoid Jefferson and Seabury after the match.

“Don’t worry about Jefferson, mon-ami. He is a good loser. “Terrible winner but a good loser.” Smiled Lafayette tugging at his own t-shirt looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Ten minutes later Alexander sat in the math classroom, his book open in font of him as he tried to do the problems the teacher had given them to work with. Only the problem for Alexander sat three rows in front of him beside Maddison shooting sneers back at Alexander every now and again.

The constant looking up from his work to find Jefferson eyeing him caused Alexander to lose his concentration on the math problems as he tried to tell Jefferson to mind his own business. The Burssur saw this and snapped at Alexander to do his work or he’d get the ones he didn’t do during the lesson as homework as well as the ones he’d planned on giving him. In the end Alexander didn’t finish the problems and got them as homework.

Shrugging at the slight inconvenience of the extra work, Alexander hurried of to lunch which he devoured without tasting it. Running in to his friends on his way out Hercules called after him, “Where’s the fire?”

“Library.” Answered Alexander weaving his way through the crowd of students going for lunch. He had found the library earlier and had no problem finding it again. Walking inside Alexander felt that he belonged.

The library wasn’t all that big, he could see the far wall behind the rows of bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books, sorted by genre, author and year of publication. By the entrance the librarian had her desk where the beak nosed bespectacled woman sat watching the visitors like a hawk. She turned on Alexander when he entered and narrowed her eyes on him.

Putting on a charming smile Alexander walked up to her. “Hi, I need a library card and to borrow a computer, could you help me with that?” He managed to keep his enthusiasm contained to the impatient tapping of his foot.

The librarian looked Alexander up and down, filing his appearance and her judgment of his likely hood to return the books he borrowed. “You were supposed to get one the first day of school. The same goes for your computer access.” The way she said that told Alexander that he has been placed in the same category as the ones who tore pages out of the books, wrote in them and most likely only returned the books to avoid a fine.

“I started here last week, ma-am. If I was suppose to be given these things back then I clearly wasn’t.  It would be very kind of you if you would help me with this.” Said Alexander doing his best to be charming and not show how hard it was to ask kindly for this woman’s help. But he always made it a point to get on with the librarian so that he could stay late and borrow books for a longer period, one had even helped him get moved from a bad family once.

This librarian huffed. “That lazy admin-secretary, it is her job to inform me of these things.” Grumbled the woman opening a drawer and pulling out a piece of paper putting it on the desk in front of Alexander. “Take this home and get it signed by you and your guardian, then bring it back here and I’ll give you a card.” Running his eyes over the paper Alexander nodded and shoved it in to his pocket.

“What about a computer? I have some school work that needs to be done on one.” The impatient tapping could be heard throughout the library. He was eager to finish his short story for Mr Reynolds so that he could join the writing club.

Sighing the librarian wrote something down on a post it note and handed it over to Alexander. “The schools internet is monitored so don’t do anything stupid or you might get suspended or expelled. I’ll get you a proper login by the end of the week for now use the visitors access.”

Taking the piece of paper Alexander had just one question left. “If I save things on this account will they still be there if I log off?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “As long as you use the same computer, Yes.” With that Alexander set of searching for a computer to use. Most were taken by students who didn’t seem to be doing any actual school work. He finally found a computer in a far corner crammed between a wall and two bookshelves sporting bibliographies.

Getting access via the username: Yorktown, and password: SoL1789, Alexander opened a word document and pulled out his note books where he’d written the short story.

_1776 New York city._

_“Pardon me sir.” Said the young man fresh of the boat that for the last two months had been his home on the voyage from the Caribbean island Nevis. He was still a bit unsteady on his legs from the long journey expecting the ground to rise and meet his feet as it so often had done when he walked on the decks of the boat. The young man had only managed to pay for the journey to the colonies and had worked under deck as a clarc for the captain, earning himself a meal a day and the right to move around where as other passages were forced to stay below deck in the dark and had come out in to the sun blinking like newly hatched chickens._

_The we’ll dressed man he’d been addressing wore a long red coat in the distinct military uniform of the British army and a white wig that made the man look older than he probably was. The soldier didn’t seem to have heard him and the young arrival walked up to him almost tripping over his own feet’s as the ground refused to behave like a ships deck. “I said, Pardon me sir.” He huffed more forcefully almost getting up in the mans face to get his attention. Normally he wouldn’t get so close to a stranger, but the days at sea had thought him that if someone tried to ignore you they wouldn’t be able to do it for long if you were practical sharing breath. “Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of Princeton college?” He asked still as polite as ever._

_The eye roll did not go unnoticed and rather than talking for deaf ears he turned on a heal, hefting the heavy bag on his already aching shoulders_ -

A loud ringing noise broke Alexander’s brief moment of perfect concentration. Saving the document he logged off and collected his things. Stopping for a moment to see if there was something he forgot before hurrying of to the next class.

Checking his schedule to see that he was going the right way Alexander slowed his pace a bit, he was going to be late for English anyways so why not give Mr Reynolds a proper reason for calling attention to it in front of the whole class. Entering the classroom in the middle of the teachers explanation of what they were doing that lesson Alexander averted his eyes from the man. “Do you have a problem keeping track of time? Mr Hamilton.” Sighed Reynolds writing down something on a piece of paper.

“Basically I’m early for your next class.” Grumbled Alexander getting a non-amused glare from the teacher and drawing a snicker from the girl Maria in the back.

“Then you won’t mind staying behind the extra five minutes after class. Now take your seat and stop wasting everyone’s time.” Snarled Mr Reynolds returning to his introduction.

Sitting down beside Maria Alexander put his heavy backpack on the desk with a loud thump that earned him a glare from the teacher. “If he didn’t call attention to the fact that I was late he wouldn’t be wasting everyone’s time.”

Maria giggled and moved her chair to sit closer to Alexander her bare legs pressing against his. “It looks like you can’t come to class in time seeing as you are always late to his.” She purred, pushing a lock of hair out of her face glancing at him from under long lashes.

Gulping Alexander pulled out his books and did his best not to think of how pretty Maria’s eyes were, or the fact that her small accident touches caused his skin to break out in goosebumps. Mr Reynolds made them work in pairs taking apart poems written by three different authors. Alexander would have been thrilled at taking apart someone’s work and figure out the intent behind a sentence, with Maria beside him it turned out to be extremely hard to keep his mind focused on the words and not on her.

Somehow they managed to do the work and Mr Reynolds assigned them each a poem to pick apart for their next classes. As Alexander stayed behind starting on the homework he realized that Maria’s act of being a _dumb brunet_ was just that an act. She had been asking the right questions that Alexander would have asked himself and answered hadn’t his attention been on the way her lips seemed to caressed each word she spoke.

Being only a moment late for his next class the teacher didn’t mention it but continued his tedious lecture. The next class was equally boring and Alexander found his attention drawn to other things as his notes turned in to the simple pleasure of writing. At the end of the class he was aware enough that he remembered to note down what sort of homework the teacher gave them.

When he didn’t have any more classes Alexander headed back to the library where he sat down by the same computer and continued his short story for Mr Reynolds breaking of his writing now and again to look up a reference. The librarian came by to see what he was doing with all the books he was pulling of the shelves and Alexander could have imaged the approving nod she gave him but knew he wasn’t.

Being completely caught up in his work Alexander didn’t see the time pass until the librarian told him that he had to leave as she was closing up. Blinking his tired eye’s it took Alexander a moment to remember how to save and turn of the computer. “How early do you open tomorrow?” he asked, packing down all his things in to the backpack.

“The library opens fifteen minutes before the first bell rings.” Yawned the woman taking an arm full of books from the computer desk.

“Oh.” Alexander bit his lip wondering if he could borrow someone’s computer at home to finish his work and then remembered that he needed some way to transfer the file from the school computer to another which he didn’t have.

Letting out a huff the librarian nudged Alexander in the direction of the door. “Is it that urgent for you to hand in this thing you are working on?” She asked getting a silent nod from Alexander who was still trying to come up with a solution. “Then be here an hour before first bell tomorrow and I’ll let you in.”

Alexander’s face light up in the first genuine smile to crossed his face in months. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

The woman scuffed but there was a soft smile on her lips. “Get out of here now boy, I want to get home some time this evening. Shush.” She waved for him to get out and Alexander didn’t argue.

Retrieving his jacket from his locker Alexander walked home in the growing twilight. His eyes wandered more often to the changing colors of the sky than the traffic of the street beside him. His head was aching and spinning slightly but apart from that he was satisfied with the work he managed to do. The next day he would have to finish the references and start shortening it down from 43 pages to the 20 Mr Reynolds had asked for without losing any of the important details.

By the time he got home Alexander wanted nothing more than to lay down on the bed and sleep until morning. Entering the house however his nose was meet by the wonder full smell of home cooked food and his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten anything since the quick lunch more than six hours earlier.

His mouth watering Alexander crossed the hall to peak his head in to the kitchen where Martha was taking out a pan from the oven. The smell was even greater in the kitchen and Alexander had to swallow a couple of times to keep himself from drawling. Looking up from her cooking Martha startled at the sight of him. “Good God Alexander, I aught to give you a bell so you don’t sneak up on people like that.” She said but gave him the same welcoming smile as she had the first day he was there.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said casting around for something to say.

“Well it doesn’t matter we were getting worried you got lost on your way home, it getting late.” She said and nodded for Alexander to grab the salads bowl on the counter. “Were you out with Laurens and Hercules?” She asked walking in to the empty dining room were the table had already been set.

“I was at the school library.” He responded bringing the salads bowl. Hearing Lafayette call sometime in French across the hall upstairs.

“I see, did you get lost in a good book again?” Asked Martha, as George entered the room apparently drawn there by the smell as well.

Lowering his eyes Alexander sat down on his place and nodded. They all heard Lafayette and Burr coming down the stairs, Burr chasing Lafayette who had the other teens phone in his hand keeping it away from Burr. “Give it back Laf!” Shouted the older teen trying to grab the phone out of Lafayette’s hand.

“Tell me who Theo’ is first. Is it a he or a she, or a they?” Lafayette eyes sparkled and he dodged another grab from Burr.

“That is none of your business, give back my phone!” Hissed Burr trying to cut Lafayette off by going around the table the other way.

“Boy’s.” Warned George not having to raise his voice but only succeeding in intimidating Alexander who gripped the seat of his chair with both hands.

“It is, when you are to busy texting them than keeping an eye out for Alexander after school.” Shot Lafayette back making said person hunch his shoulders.

“Come on Laf, Hamilton is not a little child, no give my phone back your pesky little frigate!” Burr lounged at the stunned Frenchman and snatched his phone out of his hand.

“Aaron! Gilbert!” Said George with so much authority that both stopped their squabbling and turned their attention on him. “Aaron name calling is not allowed in this house and you know it.”

“Yes sir.” Gulped Burr lowering his head.

“Gilbert.” Began George but Lafayette interrupted him.

“I am not apologizing to Burr for taking his phone. I haven’t seen anything on it and it is not my fault that he left it out for anyone to take. Besides he is supposed to be the responsible one, I’ve had to find out from you twice that mon-ami wasn’t going to join me and the others after school.” Retorted Lafayette his French accent growing thicker.

“Now Gilbert. We don’t take anyone’s property no matter what the reason may be.” Said George calmly his eyes hard on Lafayette keeping him from interrupting again. “And you can’t blame Aaron for not talking to you, he is right and Alexander is responsible enough to get home on his own, this is not something to argue about. Now take your seats and let us eat.”

And that was it for a scolding by George, both Burr and Lafayette mumbled something like an apology as they sat down to dinner. Alexander found it hard to let go of his seat and it wasn’t before Burr pointed to his plate offering to put food on it that he managed to move, holding out the plate for Burr with shaking hands.

That evenings meal was quiet, Lafayette mutter some things in French but mainly stayed quiet eating. None of the adults felt the need to fill the silence and by the time Alexander had managed to finish his meal he was feeling sick.

“Thanks for the meal.” Said Burr getting up from his seat grabbing the plate and headed for the kitchen.

Making to follow him Alexander was stopped by George clearing his throat. “Hold on Alexander, I have something for you.”

His stomach turning in to butterflies Alexander sat back down, his right hand finding the bracelet and its smooth shell. George patted his pockets as Martha started clearing off the table taking the leftovers back to the kitchen. Finding what he was looking for George pulled out a key from his shirt pocket and slid it across the table to Alexander. “Well get you something to put it on so it doesn’t get lost.” Said George watching Alexander pick up the key and turn it over.

Many of his previous foster parents had given him a key to get in to the house after school before they got home from work, and they had all made a big fuss over the chance that he might lose it instructing him at length of the consequences both to him and especially to them should that happen. He had never lost a key before and expected to get another lecture from George on what would happen if he lost or misplaced it. Only the man didn’t say anything more about it.

“You can borrow one of my key chains if you want to.” Offered Lafayette polishing off his plate.

“That’s very nice of you.” Said Martha coming in to the room with a box in her hand. “This is also for you Alexander, use it well.” She said placing it on the table I front of him.

Blinking stupidly at the front of the box where the words _Samsung Galaxy A6_ were dried over an image of a smartphone Alexander didn’t move. “Go ahead and open it son, it’s yours.” Said George seeing the hesitation.

“You can’t be fucking serious.” Breathed Alexander staring at the Washington’s. “I don’t need a phone, I’ve managed all my life without one.”

“We know-“began George but Alexander wasn’t finished.

“I’m not… No, you’ve done enough for me, with clothes and food and…I can’t accept this sir. No offence but you shouldn’t do stuff like this for the likes of me.” He was finding it hard to express himself his brain already tired from the work he’d done earlier that day.

“Son, see it this way. Now we can call you if we want to get a hold of you and you can keep in contact with your friends.” Alexander wanted to argue back but had no response, hadn’t he wished he’d had a phone to stay in contact with his friends after he’d been forced to leave them, hadn’t his previous families complained that they never knew where he was when he didn’t come home straight after school.

Reluctantly Alexander took the box and phone muttering a thanks. Smiling Martha picked up the plates on the table. “Go on and get some rest Alexander, you look like you need it.” He couldn’t argue with that and rose from the table scurrying of to his room.

It was some time later that Alexander pressed his face in to the pillow letting out a moan of frustration. He had read the user manual in three out of the ten language it was written in and still didn’t understand how he was suppose to start the phone or open the space were the Sim card was suppose to go. “And you call yourself smart. This phone has fucking outsmarted you and it’s not even on.”

Rolling over to breath Alexander stared at the ceiling straining his ears to hear the classic music coming from Lafayette’s room, otherwise the house was quiet. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed Alexander grabbed his phone and walked across the room and hall to reach Lafayette’s door. Giving it a hard knock he waited a moment hearing Lafayette move around on the other side. He knocked again before opening the door, “Hey Laf you got a moment?” Asked Alexander seeing a quick movement by the desk where the Frenchman sat, his hands behind his back.

“Oui what do you need?” Responded Lafayette a bit to quickly. A strong chemical smell reached Alexander’s nose and he wondered how Lafayette could sit in it.

“I…” shaking his head and getting his brain to find the words he was looking for he tried again. “You’ll think me stupid but I can’t get this to work.” He held up the phone and Alexander saw that mirthful glint in Lafayette’s eyes.

“Give me a second and I’ll come help you.” Giggled Lafayette.

“I’m screwed.” Mumbled Alexander returning to his room and flopping down on the bed. “Lafayette will never forget this.” He added once more straining his ears to hear the noises of the house and ignore the silence.

It didn’t take long before Lafayette knocked lightly on the open door. “Mon-ami did you fall asleep?” He asked stepping in to the room. Mumbling in to the pillow Alexander rolled over and sat cross-legged on the bed rubbing his eyes. “What was that?” chirped the Frenchman jumping up on the bed to sit opposite him.

“Almost,” yawned Alexander scratching at his face. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

Snickering Lafayette ruffled Alexander’s messy hair and a different chemical smell tickled his nose making him sneeze. “Bless you. Now what’s the problem with the phone, usually it needs to be a year old before it starts acting up.”

Alexander simply placed the small device in Lafayette’s hand and shoved the box it had come in with the use manual over to him. “Make it work my brain decided to go on a vacation without checking with me.”

Snorting Lafayette turned the phone over in his hand before scratching around in the box bringing out something small which he poked in to the side of the phone. A tiny compartment opened and Lafayette took out the simple card, placing the thing in the tiny hole before closing it. “Alright let’s see if it starts or we might have to charge it over night.”

The Phone started and Lafayette guided Alexander through installing it and creating a Google account before he showed him how he download free apps and which he found most useful.

Knowing that he thought it odd that the skin around Lafayette’s fingernails were red and looked irritated Alexander wondered later why he didn’t ask about it. By the time he was adding the Washington’s, Burr, Hercules, Laurens, the Schuyler sisters and his own phone number Alexander was fast asleep and didn’t notice Lafayette snap a picture of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again my friends, once more by birthday and to celebrate it I'm updating this fanfic. Also a bit of news, I've got a nice job that is taking a lot of my free time together with the house renovation project. This story is temporarly on hold until I've finished the Danny Phantom one but I hope to give you all another chapter in June, look forward to then. Love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Getting a ride with George to school Alexander was waiting outside the library when the old woman opened the door for him. Giving her a quick “thank you” He hurried over to the computer and continued the task of shorten g down the wall of text.

Enjoying the work Alexander was soon lost in the words and didn’t notice Laurens chewing on an apple beside him until he pointed at the screen. “The grammar isn’t working there.” He said smiling at Alexander who blinked, confused for a moment at the interface.

Narrowing his eyes on the line Laurens has pointed to Alexander added an ‘s to the end of a word. “Is that working?” He asked rubbing his tired eye’s, he was starting at a computer screen much more than he was used to.

Reading the text Laurens nodded. “Yeah that works. You writing this for yourself or school?” He took a bite of the apple watching Alexander save his work and log off the computer.

Using the mundane task as an excuse to think Alexander turned around to face Laurens. “Can’t it be both.” He  smiled taking the apple from Laurens hand and stealing a big bite of it. He’d eaten breakfast but still preferred just a fruit in the morning.

Laurens didn’t protest sharing his apple and simply smiled. “Sure it can, I was just curious as to why you’d spend all of yesterday in font of a computer and not hanging out with your friends after school.”

Packing down his notebook Alexander stood up. “I need to get this done by tomorrow.” Explained Alexander nodding for them to leave while stealing the rest of Laurens apple. They didn’t have much more time to talk before class started and they were off in different directions.

During the school day Alexander managed too keep his head down and do most of the work the teacher expected him to even if he got distracted by other classmates and their conversations. He managed to keep away from Seabury and his friends during the breaks, something that was quiet hard seeing as they had a bone to pick with him. During lunch Alexander wolfed down his food and hurried over to the library where he stayed throughout his free period.

When the day was over Alexander was back in the library editing his work the words passing through his brain without leaving a trace. He had read the same page twice before he heard Lafayette say his name and looked up from the screen to see the Frenchman and their friends walk up to him. “Mon-ami, you coming with us?” he asked leaving Alexander more confused.

“Coming where?” he asked giving Laurens a questioning look, him being the only one Alexander had meet in school that day.

“You haven’t read the text I sent you?” Asked Lafayette picking up Alexanders backpack and digging out the phone from it’s depths. “You’ve turned it off, no wonder we haven’t been able to contact you.”

Rolling his eyes Alexander snatched the phone out of Lafayette’s fingers. “It’s distracting, I need to concentrate on this.” He said pocketing the phone. “Where were you guys going?”

“The Mall, you want to come along?” Hercules crossed his arms and leaned against the bookshelf stretching his neck to see the screen Alexander was sitting by where as Laurens used the chair he was sitting on to lean on as he read what was written.

Rubbing his eyes Alexander shook his head. “Tomorrow maybe, I have to get this done today.” Feeling like he’d wasted most of the weekend hanging out with his new friends Alexander was all to aware of the time constraints and the stress pressing in on him. The text wasn’t something that gave extra points on his grades but it would be fun to do something he liked.

“Is there something we can help you with?” asked Lafayette leaning over Laurens to read over Alexander’s shoulder.

There was a pressing feeling in his chest and Alexander leaned away from the others, but it didn’t help. Eyeing the three as they read his half finished work Alexander knew he didn’t want them to read it. The text wasn’t finished, it needed work and it wasn’t the sort of story he wanted to share with anyone just yet. Reaching for the screen he turned it off keeping his back to them. “I rather do this alone.” He muttered wondering what they’d think of him, if they were going to take it like an insult to them, or if they were going to teas him until he let them read.

“That’s cool.” Huffed Hercules pulling Lafayette and Laurens off Alexander. “You can send us a text if you change your mind.” Alexander blinked at them, the smiles on their faces seemed real enough, they weren’t angry, they weren’t going to mess with him because he didn’t wan them to read his work.

Then it struck him, they didn’t want him around and used his excuse as a reason for him not to come with them. “Yeah I will.” Muttered Alexander turning on the screen again. Putting his back to the others he heard them say goodbye and leave, but the cheered in their voices sounded fake. _Why even bother coming here if they were only going to turn me away. Why pretend being my friends to begin with._

Staring at the wall of text Alexander sighed, “Why do I even want to be friends with them?” he asked himself and waited for an answer but non came. Shaking his head Alexander returned to his work reading the text out loud to hear if he could find something to cut out or shorten down.

The hours crawled past and when the library closed Alexander was cross eyed and had a headache. The librarian helped him print the work out and told him to fix a library card so he could do it himself.

Promising he would get the paper signed for the next time he came by the library Alexander left the school building breathing in the musk autumn air. Setting off in the direction of the Washington house he closed his eyes listening to the slow sound of his surrounding and rested his eyes.

Before he reached the turn on to the street the Washington’s were living at he heard the sound of shuffled footsteps. Opening his eyes Alexander steeped in to the shadows of the gate to one of the huge houses on the road. It was an old habit to keep out of sight when alone on the streets, it had kept him safe in unsafe neighborhoods and sometimes let him eavesdrop on people. This evening the old habit let him see a familiar figure horridly walk past him carrying a duffle bag swung over one shoulder.

Alexander was pretty sure he would recognize Laurens bushy hair and freckled face had he been in a crowd. His friend stuck out, not like a sore eye but in the way that Alexander knew that it was he who had just walked past him and that he wasn’t going home or to school. “What are you doing out this late.” Hummed Alexander, his fingers tapping against his leg as he thought.

Licking his lips Alexander glanced in the direction Laurens had come from. The best thing to do would be to go home. Then again, “Curiosity killed the cat.” Whispered Alexander taking of in silence after Laurens.

It wasn’t hard keeping up with Laurens and at the same time keeping out of sight of the other, he was completely focused on where he was going and seemed to concentrate harder on not looking out of place as they walked though the town’s streets. A lot of stores were closed by that time, some cafes were open, there was a Burger King that was still open as well as a few pubs, none of which held any interest to the two teenagers.

Getting to a part of town that had less people out on the streets Laurens snuck in to an alley. Casting a look around himself Alexander followed the other teen, staying low to hide behind a dumpster. He saw Laurens pull up the hood of his hoodie and put down the duffle bag on the ground. Rummaging around inside he came out with a bandana that he tied over his nose and mouth before bending down to bring out a cylindrical object of some kind. It wasn’t before Laurens started shaking it that Alexander recognized the sound or a spray can.

Sitting on his heles in the shadow of the dumpster Alexander watched in fascination as Laurens started spraying the wall with a bright orange color, following lines that only he could see. He wasn’t just making a tag like one could see all over the town, he was making something more.

Watching the image take shape Alexander could see Laurens looking over his shoulder ever so often. He didn’t blame him, the guy probably had a feeling of being watched, which he was, but Alexander couldn’t show himself just yet, he wanted to see what the finished artwork was going to look like.

It was around the time he thought he could see two faces that Alexander’s eyes fell on a white car with blue and yellow markers on the side, the familiar lights on top of it were off but there was no mistaking it. The police car rolled down the street slowly as someone inside of it were shining a light down the dark alley on the other end of the street.

Biting his lip Alexander waited and watched the car roll on coming towards him. Glancing over at Laurens he could see that the other had no clue as to the danger that was approaching. Hesitating for a moment Alexander could practically see the determination in the car as the driver headed for their alley. Muttering a curse Alexander got up from his hiding spot.

In the few steeps it took Alexander to reach Laurens and grab the bag on the ground the other guy had heard him and turned around in surprise. “Get down.” Hissed Alexander grabbing Laurens arm and pulling him down to hide on the other side of the dumpster just as the front lights of the police car came in to view.

“Alexander wha-“ Began Laurens but Alexander covered his mouth watching the light of the torch flood the dim alley roaming the walls and dark spaces where a person might hide. The two stayed completely still as light came closer to their hiding spot.

“You see anything?” asked one of the officers in the car.

“Naa.” Answered the other. “Looks like they’ve already been here.” There was a grunt from the other and a moment later the car passed taking the light away with it.

Letting out the breath he’d been holding Alexander relaxed his grip on Laurens who pulled his hand away from his mouth. “That was close.” He breathed peeking over the dumpster, trying to see if the cops were still there.

Smiling Alexander stared up at the huge painting Laurens had made. When the police had shined their torch on it he’d seen the two faces clearly, their lips touching in a kiss, the background a rainbow color. Laurens looked down on him when he didn’t answer and then followed his gaze. For a moment Alexander saw panic flash through Laurens eyes and he decided he should say something. “It’s good.” He said getting a frightened look from Laurens.

“You think so?” he asked pulling down the bandana. Something in his voice craved recognition and Alexander couldn’t help but empathies with him. The work was half finished and still very rough, just like his own written work had been when they showed up in the library earlier.

Nodding Alexander stood up. “Hell yeah, you should bee an artist.” Laurens lowered his eyes and the smile that spread over hid lips was one of embarrassment. Not knowing what to say Alexander stayed quiet pressed up against the wall wanting to tell Laurens how amazing it was to see him create something like this, how amazing he was being able to draw human faces, how realistic it looked. “You did this all from your head?” he asked knowing that he himself felt more comfortable talking about doing things he liked, rather than having someone criticize half finished work.

Letting out a huff Laurens picked out something from his pocket and showed it to Alexander. It was a drawing on his phone with the same motif as the one on the wall, made with pen and watercolors. “I have this as a reference.”

“Dame, that’s amazing.” Breathed Alexander looking from the drawing to the wall. Laurens had almost finished it and even managed to make the watercolor effect.

“Thanks.” Smiled Laurens picking up another paint bottle shaking it while looking around. “Um…What are you doing here?” he asked hunching his shoulders looking less confident than he had before.

Shooting Laurens a cocky grin Alexander nodded to the wall. “Watching you work. You nearly ran in to me back home and I followed you here.”

Blinking dumbly at him Laurens pulled up the bandana to cover his nose and mouth once again. “I didn’t see you.” He said returning to his painting.

“I didn’t want you to. I wanted to see what you were doing.” Said Alexander staying back as Laurens put the finishing touches to his work, adding a JL in the corner before stepping back and taking in his finished work. “Isn’t it dangerous to add a signature?”

Alexander could see Laurens smile under his bandana as he took out his phone and showed a picture of the same JL signature with a star breaking the back of the letters. “It’s the Justice League logo.” He explained getting a confused look from Alexander. “You never read DC comics?” Asked Laurens pulling down the bandana looking at Alexander with an expression of disbelief.

“It was easier getting books where I came from.” Shrugged Alexander handing Laurens his bag as the guy put down his things pulling down the hood. His hair had come lose from the tie that had held it back before and Alexander stared at the locks as they framed Laurens face for the briefest of moments before he collected it all back a tied it up again.

“So you never heard of Batman or Superman then?” Alexander rolled his eyes at the stupid question drawing a giggle from Laurens who hefted his bag over one shoulder and put his free arm around Alexanders shoulders. “Well then, let me tell you about the Justice League.” He began as they started walking back.

It wasn’t before they were almost at the Washington house that Laurens fell silent in their conversation and Alexander had to force himself not to babble on. “What’s wrong?” he asked changing the topic.

Laurens glanced at him and for the first time since meeting the guy did Alexander feel like he was being judged. “Can you keep this secret?” asked Laurens patting the bag which gave a light cluck from the spray cans.

“Course I can.” Breathed Alexander but his stomach was still turning, he didn’t want Laurens to think that he wasn’t trust worthy, he was. And he wanted Laurens to know that he could trust him. Seeing Laurens weigh his answer Alexander huffed and pulled away from the others hold. “Listen Laurens. I grew up with nothing, after my Ma died I had to beg, barter and steal in order to get my hands on books. I don’t care if you break the law making a statement for something you believe in, I wouldn’t have pulled you out of sight if I didn’t”

The soft smile slowly returned to Laurens lips and he looked away. “Sorry, I was just… you know… I mean I told you about being gay and all, its just...” he trailed of and Alexander elbowed him lightly.

“You were afraid, I get that.” He said shoving his hands in to his pockets. “Just a piece of advice for the next night you go out, have a look out.” Alexander looked up at the light of the Washington house instead of meeting Laurens eyes. “We always had a lookout when shoplifting.” He mused remembering standing watch while others stole food or money, if they needed to be warned he would drop something or call his late mothers name.

“You want to come along the next time?” asked Laurens as they stopped in front of the Washington house.

Smiling Alexander nodded. “I’d love to.” He said and started the short walk up the drive to the house waving at Laurens who said something about school which Alexander didn’t quite hear.

Stopping on the top steep he took a deep steadying breath before entering the house. The entrance hall was dark and the house quiet. Taking off his shoes Alexander headed towards the stair wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. “…Alexander…” hearing his name spoken he stopped with his foot on the bottom most step straining his ears. “ pick up, pick up, please just pick up the dame phone Alexander.” Sighed George, his voice coming from his study.

Digging in his pocket Alexander brought out the phone staring at the black screen. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he turned away from the stairs and walked over to the open door in the living room. George was sitting by his cluttered desk his phone pressed against his ear as he stared down on the papers strewn over the surface. He was completely still for a second before letting out an exasperated sigh ending the call and dropping the phone on his desk.

Running his hands over his face George pushed some papers around on the desk picking one up and making a face. “Please don’t tell me you ran away.” He begged reaching for the phone again.

“I didn’t.” Said Alexander his finger rubbing the edge of the new phone.

George looked up at him and the relief in his face was real, just like the worry in his voice a moment ago had been real. “Thank God.” Said the man getting up from his seat. Alexander didn’t mean to do it but when George stood up he instinctively took a steep back. Seeing this George sat back down again. “Come in son,” he said softly.

Hesitating for a moment Alexander thought about going up to his room, but then he wouldn’t get any sleep worrying over what George was going to do to him. Stepping in to the room Alexander cast around for something to say but his throat was closing up and he didn’t have anything to say that could excuse him being home late.

It took George a moment as well to find the right words, in the mean time Alexander got more and more anxious wonder what was going to happen and coming up with a bunch of scenarios from his past that would fit in the situation. “How was school?” was not on the list of questions Alexander had expected to hear from the man.

Taken aback Alexander answered without thinking. “Good I guess, I had to use the library computers during lunch and after school to get the Short Story written in time for Mr Reynolds…” he trailed of hearing himself, knowing that he was going to go in a ramble if he didn’t stop.

Giving Alexander a soft smile George straightened a bit. “We’ve tried calling you.” He said waving the phone he still held.

Lowering his head Alexander nodded, knowing that it was better to tell the truth instead of making up excuses. “I turned it off.” He muttered tightening his grip on the phone in his hand feeling the edges dig in to his palms.

Letting out a soft breath George put down his own phone and leaned back in his chair. “It’s hard to get a hold of you if you do that.” He said with no hint of anger in his voice, just a weariness which Alexander could relate to.

“It was distracting me, I turned it off so I could concentrate.” Whispered Alexander remembering the first class where he’d wanted to look up all the things that were being said and then see what other things related to his answer had to say. He’d turned the phone off and stuffed it in his backpack to keep it from distracting him, but there had still been that little part of him that said that all he needed to do was pick the phone up and Google whatever he wanted to know.

“Well it’s better you concentrate on school work rather than the phone, it would be my fault for giving it to you if you couldn’t handle it.” Said George getting a confused look from Alexander. He shook his head. “Forget it, try and have your phone on after school alright, Martha and I were worried something had happened to you.”

Licking his lips Alexander nodded loosening his grip on the phone, but he didn’t move, he was sure there would be some sort of punishment. Instead George regarded him for a moment before voicing the question Alexander had known would come. “Where were you tonight?”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat Alexander lifted his head and made sure to meet George’s eyes as he spoke. “I was with Laurens. I didn’t know what time it was before we got back.” There were butterflies in his stomach as he said that and he wondered how much details George wanted or if he shouldn’t have said that he’d been out with Laurens.

“Aaa, I see. What were you doing?” Asked George making the situation sound more and more like an interrogation.

“Nothing.” Mumbled Alexander trying to think up something to add, the only thing he could think of was the graffiti painting Laurens had made and how he’d watched him work. “He showed me some of his drawings.” Added Alexander hoping George wasn’t going to think less of Laurens for being an artist.

The man hummed and his eyes slowly turned to the papers on his desk. Following his gaze Alexanders stomach almost dropped through the floor. The papers were part of the file his social worker had given George, all the reports that had been made about him, all the different meetings he’d been forced to have with different psychiatrists and all the reasons he’d been sent back to the systems halfway houses.

Holding his breath Alexander stared at George waiting for him to make a move, all the while his ears were filling with a rushing noise that was drowned out by his frantic thoughts. The man sighed and stood up, droplets of cold sweat ran down Alexanders back and he backed up against the bookshelf behind him as George came around the table. “Come on son, you have school in the morning.”

Alexander blinked at that, staring at the hand George was holding out to show him where to go. There was something in what he had said that didn’t register in Alexanders brain and he looked up at him drawing slow deep breaths. “Come one, you need sleep son, you are practically falling asleep where you stand.” Added George and Alexander couldn’t do anything but numbly follow his orders.

They walked up the stairs together, every steep a heavy thump for Alexander who turned at the top of the stairs heading for his room. “Alexander.” Called George causing him to halt in his tracks. “Sleep tight.” He said.

Turning around Alexander stared at the man who walked off in the direction of his and Martha’s bedroom. “N… night sir.” Stuttered Alexander receiving a smile from the older man.

Alexander’s thoughts were spinning around on the question why he wasn’t getting punished for breaking rules, or what he thought must be rules. He stared at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth recalling every time he’d broken a rule in some way and got away scot free in the Washington house, when the same thing would have resulted in going to bed without food, being locked out of the house, getting beaten up or just sent away. Whatever the Washington’s were up to it wasn’t right, they were suppose to want him gone, they hadn’t wanted to take him in to begin with, he was an extra burden, more trouble. They didn’t want him to stay, they were only collecting reasons for not keeping him. Reading up on what other people had done to get rid of him.

Spitting and washing his mouth Alexander stared at his shaking hands. _You are afraid that they are right, that what everyone said was true. YOU don’t belong in a happy family._ Splashing water in his face Alexander shook his head. “It’s not true.” He whispered rubbing at his face. “I belong somewhere. What people said about me isn’t true, it isn’t.” he splashed more water over his face before turning the tap off and grabbing the towel trying to scrub the thought and dirt of his face, as well as the tears.


End file.
